


Lineage

by novastardustsht



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, Love, Love/Hate, Lycans, Multi, Other, Passion, Vampires, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novastardustsht/pseuds/novastardustsht
Summary: “In a world torn by man's war, two vampires meet.One, with disgrace to her name. Two, a hunted princess. And As darker forces surround them, will they survive the nightmares, and be together as they’re destined to? ”





	1. Past And Present

**Author's Note:**

> Legacies, Vampires, Lycans and who knows what else.  
> Hope you like this.

Gloomy, dreary. That’s how one would describe what this vilified city looked like as obscure clouds covered the stars in the night sky. The people who lived in it were even worse than the weather.

 

Most of the inhabitants looked like soulless zombies as they slogged through the decrepit streets of what used to be known as New Orleans, a city that had lost its shine to the Great War that happened hundreds of years ago. All that was left of it was crumbling houses, ruined street, and stained walls.

 

The Great War began its terror in the twenty-first century and had consumed everything in its path for the next two hundred years. It had started in the Eastern regions

of the world, nations fighting for total dominance and its fire had spread to every country. Once active cities, full of life were now reduced to what resembled medieval times. Nothing was like before.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that the survivors of the war had their behavior reduced to the animalistic ways of those in the dark ages. Resources were scarce and you had to buy, steal or kill to survive.

 

There would be many who would die this winter. The cold was unforgiving and the people could barely survive in this dog eat dog era. Men could be seen killing each other over some coins and children were fighting for scraps as they battled to live through the cold.

 

One person, however, seems unaffected by the harsh weather as she sat atop one of the crumbling buildings. Her stature was composed and frigid and cold, brown eyes watched a back door, like a snake ready to attack. Her clothing stuck out like a sore thumb as she was dressed in fine leathers and was wearing a coat with a large hood and goggles atop her head. However, the people in the streets below did not seem to notice her as she shifted slightly, having been there since sunset, hours ago.

 

Harsh winds blew across her face and her frown grew more prominent as her heightened hearing picked up a faint barking of a dog somewhere in the distance. It was annoying the hell out of her.

 

“Fucking mongrel,” she cursed under her breath. She contemplated finishing off the mutt to shut it up when the door she had been watching swung open. Her sharp eyes watched a couple make their way out, groping and touching each other, making her spit with distaste.

 

The woman was obviously drunk and the slimy man she was with was grinning, showing a set of large, yellowing teeth. He was going to get lucky tonight, whether she wanted it or not.

 

“Come on, lass. Let daddy have a look at them tits,” he said and started grabbing at the woman’s ample chest. The woman giggled and tried to push him away, thinking it was just a playful gesture. She was shocked, however, when he pushed her hands away and forcefully backed her up against the wet, stone wall.

 

“I really don't want to do this," she whimpered and he grinned. He loved it, even more, when they struggled.

 

“What did you think? You could walk in there, play with me and walk away without giving me some?” he sneered.

 

“Stop it or I’ll scream!”

 

The man guffawed at her statement and leaned in with lustful eyes, “Scream all you want. Do you think anyone will give a shit about a whore like you?” With that, he pulled out a hidden knife from his back pocket and slid it against her throat.

 

“You are really one fine whore. But it’s too bad you won’t live to see tomorrow,” he said in a low tone.

 

“Really? I think I’m for the way you’re going to die.”

 

“The man raised his eyebrows and threw back his head to laugh. “Really girly? What are you gonna do? Kill me?” The man wrapped his hand around her throat and looked into the woman’s calm eyes.

 

 “Do it.”

 

"With pleasure," she said and a malicious grin broke on her face as he turned to horror when the woman's eyes glowed red. The man's screams could be heard from the streets beyond, but the people milling around merely glanced towards the dark alley and continued on their way, not giving it a second thought. It was not their problem after all.

 

The woman held the husk of what was once a human being, his body drained of blood and looked like a pitiful heap of skin and bones. She dropped his body to the ground and licked her lips. He was a disgusting man, but she needed her fit of blood nonetheless.

 

She turned her heel and was about to walk back into the bar she had come from when she saw a figure blocking her way. Immediately, she growled and immediately moved into a defensive position.

 

“Is that how you greet me after you leave the clan in disgrace?" said the figure calmly. The woman hissed at the figure and growled, "What are you doing here Becks?”

 

Becky stepped out of the shadows and slipped the hood off her head, allowing the rain to wet her long orange mane as the moonlight washed over her pretty features.

 

“To have fucking tea with you. What a stupid question to ask, Tamina. I thought you were smarter than that,” said Becky as she eyed the woman before her.

 

“Fuck you,” hissed the woman and she bared her fangs at Becky who barely batted an eyelash.

 

“Tsk. It’s a no wonder the council wants to get rid of you. You can’t even control that foul tongue of yours,” said Becky in disgust.

 

Tamina had enough and her eyes glowed red once more in anger. She let out a shrill cry and pounced at the woman. Becky easily sidestepped the motion and landed a harsh kick on Tamina’s back, a sickening crack from the woman’s spine rang loudly.

 

The woman shrieked in pain as she landed on the ground and before she could move any further, she felt Becky boots land on her shoulders, dislocating both her arms.

 

Becky made quick work of her legs as well before reaching down to hoist up Tamina by the throat, the same way the man had held her earlier.

 

Becky’s brown eyes met Tamina’s and she sighed, “Tamina, why did you have to go and piss the council off by trying to be free, whatever the fuck that means. You knew that this would happen.

 

“Y-you’re the council’s d-dog. You w-wouldn’t know jack shit about f-freedom,” Tamina said before she spat at Becky’s face, making the girl growl and her eyes flashed red as well.

 

“Tamina Snuka, by the Grand Council’s order, you are hereby sentenced to death because of your actions of defecting from the Eastern Tribe without valid reasoning. You are granted the selection of death, by Decapitation or Flare. Choose.”

 

“Fuck y-you, and fuck the Grand Council. Enforcer? You’re their b-bitch. L-lynch was t-the biggest traitor of a-all. You’re all a bunch of v-vampires who live with a stick shoved up your arses.”

 

Becky’s eyes burned red in anger at the mention of her creator’s name and she slammed Tamina’s battered body against the alley wall, causing a few pieces of it to crack and fall to the floor.

 

“You have no right to say his name,” she hissed angrily and tightened her grip around Tamina’s throat. The woman could only choke in response.

 

“Tsk, I was about to grant you a swift death, but with that stupid attitude of yours, you shall have death by flare,” said Becky and she smirked as Tamina’s eyes widened in fear.

 

Death by flare was not something any vampire would opt as their death sentence. Most times, hunted vampires would choose Decapitation by an Enforcer to end their lives as all it took was a swift slice to the neck with a special blade that could penetrate a vampire’s diamond hard skin. The Enforcer would then tear off the head of the vampire to be presented to the Grand Council as a mark that the deed was done.

 

“Flare, however, involved tying up a vampire with special cords, imbued with alchemy that sought to drain a vampire of their heightened strength and capabilities but left them with some of their immortality, and leaving them on a roof until sunrise. This was a slow and painful death as the victim would burst into flames but unlike the movies you’ve seen, it takes a long time for the fire to kill them as the cords seek to keep them alive until they became nothing but ashes.

 

Becky stood in the shadows and leaned against the wall of the building, watching Tamina burn as dawn cast its light over the roof that she was left on. The screams were nothing new to her. She had heard them her whole life and the screams of her victims had stopped haunting her. It was all in a day’s work for an Enforcer after all.

 

Once the woman’s flesh had burnt to ashes, Becky made sure that her large hood was covering her from the sun as she stepped into the light towards the remains. Bending down, she picked up Tamina’s skull and stowed it away in the bag she carried.

 

“I fucking hate this job,” whispered Becky with a sigh and she set off at a speed not detectable by mortal eyes, back to the placed once known as Mount Driskill. Home to the largest and most powerful clan of vampires, ruled by the Grand Council.

 

“Oh, how I despised that place.”

 

—————

The fortress atop the mountains was not something to be trifled with. It was an old castle that was fortified with modern military equipment that had been salvaged and restored by the top engineers that resided in it. Thick stone walls that were reinforced with steel plates made up its exteriors.

 

Becky approached the large metal gates and immediately felt the security cameras hone in on her and looked down to see a small red dot aimed over her left breast. A large booming voice resounded.

 

“State your name and reason.”

 

She sighed at how cliche it sounded and responded back, “Lieutenant General Lynch, Head Enforcer of the Eastern Tribe, returning from a Search and Exterminate mission.”

 

With that, there was a beep and Becky heard the clanging of large metal bolts being slid back from the gate and she walked in when the gates swung open. The heels of her boots clicked sharply on the courtyard stones as she crossed it to make her way into the main building.

 

The main doors creaked open as she walked up the stairs leading to it and was greeted by two attendants at the door’s archway.

 

“Lieutenant General Lynch, welcome home.”

“Pfft. If you can call it that.” The man smiled at Becky’s statement and bowed deeply, “I trust your mission was a success.”

 

“If it wasn’t, do you think I’d be able to strut in here with my head?”

 

“Point taken,” said the man with another grin and gestured for her to enter.

 

Becky heard the doors shut behind her as she made her way towards the Vanguard Chambers. She entered the large space that had a few soldiers lingering around, all dressed similarly as her.”

 

“Where’s Sasha?” she asked one of the men briskly.

 

“General Banks is in the Battle Room, Lieutenant General Lynch,” answered the man after he had saluted her. Becky nodded and made her way to the said room. She rapped sharply on the closed doors and heard a voice granting her permission to enter.

 

She found her best friend hunched over the giant war table, meticulously looking over some battle plans. Sasha looked up when Becky entered and smiled.

 

"Hey, Becks.”

 

“Hey Sash. Whatcha lookin’ at?” said Becky and shrugged off her coat.

 

Sasha sighed and rubbed her temples, "I received word that the rogues in the North are starting to move around a lot. There have been reports of an increasing number of odd human deaths. Dried out husks of human bodies left lying around, bite marks around their necks, the usual death."

 

Becky fell onto a chair beside her friend and swung her boots onto the table, ignoring Sasha’s bark of annoyance. “The Northerners? They’re usually quite tame. Do you think something’s going on?”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I’ve sent Asuka and Naomi to scout the areas. They should be back in a couple of days. But we’re speculating that they’re running out of food. Most humans can’t survive the cold here, what more the Northern region.”

 

Becky nodded and Sasha turned to her friend, “How did the SE Mission go?” The other girl shrugged, “Same old, same old.” “So you’ve exterminated Tamina?” Becky nodded.

Sasha placed a hand on Becky’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Bex. I know you were fond of her as her mentor. But the Council ordered you to specifically exterminate her.”

 

Becky sighed and lifelessly smiled.

 

“Don’t be Sash, it’s not your fault to give me those orders because they’re a bunch of old vampire assholes who want to make my life a living hell for what my creator did.”

 

The General sighed, she wished she could have done more to help her friend. BeckySasha’s creator was one of the Grand Council elders who was known for his war tactics and passed down everything he knew to her, who showed great prowess as a leader and she rose quickly to the rank of a General when her creator took his place in the Grand Council.

 

On the other hand, Becky’s creator, Mick Lynch, had been one of the most esteemed vampires, having been born of vampire parents, which was an extremely rare oddity. There had only been two records of Pure-Bloods, which was what they were called, and they were known for being extremely intelligent, more powerful than the average vampire and was immune to the sun.

 

The first Pure-Blood had been killed during the start of the Great War and Becky’s creator had been the only one left. The man had created her two centuries ago, during the war and trained Becky in the art of combat. Becky was ahead of Sasha in everything and was next in line to be the General of the Eastern Tribe Vanguard.

 

And her creator would have ruled over the vampire tribes if he had not done the stupidest thing in the world.

 

He fell in love with a woman.

 

Love was not forbidden to vampires. They were once human after all and had their own lusts to fulfill.

 

But this was a human.

 

To fall in love with a human was considered despicable. It was rumoured that the child of a vampire and human was an abomination as the child would not have control over their bloodlust and create chaos among the human race.

 

And this was not something the Grand Council could allow for it would threaten their very existence.

 

At first, they had merely sent forces to separate the two lovers. When they did, Mick had agreed to go with them, if they left the woman alone. They complied. But months later, a spy sent by the Grand Council found out that the woman was pregnant and she was instantly captured.

 

Imagine the rage that went through Mick as his loved one was tried and burnt to death in front of him. In his rage, he had killed two Council Elders, Sasha’s creator included. They decided to end his life and Becky had watched the man she had come to call her father, burn to his death in a fire pit.

 

Normal fire would not have killed a vampire but the flames had been blessed with alchemy and he died, leaving a legacy that vampires looked down upon. Unfortunately for Becky, the legacy followed her and she was looked down upon, including all the other vampires that he had created.

 

Most of them went rogue due to all the rejection and the Council atrociously decided to promote Becky to the rank of Head Enforcer. The job included hunting down her brothers and sisters to kill them in honour of the Grand Council. Fucking assholes.

 

“Bex, it’s time to meet the Council.”

 

The woman sighed and shook her head to clear the horrible memory, standing to walk with her friend to the Grand Hall. The vampires guarding the hall immediately saluted the higher ranking officers and Sasha nodded in response.

 

Grand Hall was definitely a name fit for it. The three storey high ceiling seemed to be stretch to infinite limits as the lights being emitted from the flames of the torches hanging from the walls could spread its lights past half the wall. A large red carpet was laid out, leading the two women to a circular podium, stop of which sat seven Council Elders that made up the Grand Council. 

 

Becky and Sasha got to their knees and bowed low to the seven figures when they reached the podium. “You may rise.”  

 

Sasha nodded and they both stood to face the owner of the voice who was seated on the grandest chair in the center. Elder Flair was the head of the Council, being created by the first Pure-Blood and was the most powerful vampire in existence.

 

“The deed is complete?” asked another Elder.

 

Becky nodded, “It is, my lord,” and reached into her bag to pull out the skull. She held the skull out with two hands, “Tamina Snuka no longer exists on this plane.”

 

The Elders nodded and gestured for an attendant to take the skull from Becky’s hands.

 

“We have caught wind that there is some disruption in the Northern region.”

 

Sasha nodded, “Reports have indicated that there is an increasing number of odd human deaths, all caused by vampires from reviews of the bodies. I believe this may be due to scarcity of blood since the number of human beings dwelling in the northern region are dwindling due to the cold weathers. However, I have sent Major Urai and Captain Fatu to scout the area for more information. They will be meeting the Northern tribe council to discuss the matter before reporting back to me.”

 

“Are we to believe that there is no power play at hand?”

 

“Not that we are aware of at this moment.”

 

The Elders whispered amongst each other and Sasha glanced over at Becky who rolled her eyes. Power play? These Elders were getting more paranoid as the centuries ticked by.

 

“Thank you, General Banks.” Sasha bowed. “But that’s not entirely why we summoned you.”

 

Both women turned their attention to Elder Flair who had a serious look on his face. He leaned forward slightly, "How much do you know about Pure-Bloods, General Banks?”

 

Sasha seemed a little confused at the sudden question but quickly composed herself, “Not much,” except what was taught to us, my lord. The last known Pure-Blood was Lynch-“

 

She cut herself short as she almost forgot not to mention the name of the traitor in front of the Elders presence. Sasha could feel Becky beside her look away out of instinct as Elder Flair’s eyes shot over to the brunette briefly.

 

“Yes, he was the second Pure-Blood in existence, after the death of the great Rhodes. But.. we have news and this is highly confidential.”

Sasha nodded and signaled for all the soldiers to leave the room. One of the Elders looked at Becky and then turned back to Sasha, “Why isn’t she leaving?” Becky was about to hiss under her breath but Sasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“If it’s alright with you, Elder McMahon, I would prefer Lieutenant General Lynch to be at my side.”

 

“Can she be trusted?”

 

"I would trust her with my life, your Excellency."

 

“Another Elder placed a hand on Elder McMahon’s shoulder, “Now now, Vince, my goddaughter would not be so foolish as to place her life in the hands of someone she would not trust.” Elder McMahon nodded, “Forgive me, I did not mean it to sound that way, Guerrero”

 

Elder Guerrero shook his head and turned to give a small smile to the vampire he had adopted many years ago, once his great friend has died, and he had come to love as his daughter, which she returned in great favour.

 

Becky was still boiling from the Elder’s words but she was grateful for her friend defending her honour.

 

When the doors closed with a hollow sound, Elder Flair turned to face the two women again. “We have a third Pure-Blood in existence.”

 

It was only right that Becky and Sasha were gaping the way they were. Becky’s creator was the last one born and that was easily a thousand years ago. God knows when the first Pure-Blood had been born, but a third Pure-Blood was unexpected. Especially with their dwindling numbers.

 

“A t-third, sir?” stuttered Sasha.

 

“Yes, a third one. She has been kept from the world’s existence to protect her identity. She is the daughter of Elder Flair and his late wife about a century ago,” said Elder Guerrero to his daughter.

 

“She?!” shrieked Becky and Sasha glared at her to shut up.

 

“Yes, the third Pure-Blood has emerged in the form of a woman,” said Elder Guerrero, chuckling slightly in amusement of Becky’s shock.

 

“I see, and you want us to protect her?” asked Sasha seriously.

 

Elder Flair stood then, “Not exactly, General Banks. We need you to train her. She has been hidden from the world and has not received any form of training in combat. You may not know this but, Pure-Bloods only exist one at a time. And Pure-Bloods have the power to lead the world's vampire community by birthright. With the dwindling number of resources for food, we fear the tribes may start rising to take over each other. So, it is best that my daughter is trained to become a strong fighter to take down all that oppose her reign. I have decided to place her in your care.”

 

Sasha gulped. This was a great honour but a scary one at that. Besides, she was good at war tactics, not so much when it came to weapons and hand to hand combat. For that, she would need-

 

“My lord, I don’t think I’m the best candidate for the task. There is someone else who can do the task far better than I can.” The Elder vampire frowned, “Then who do you speak off?” “I suggest Lieutenant General Rebecca Lynch, your Excellency.”

 

“WHAT?!” screamed both Becky and Elder Flair at the same time.

 

“Sash, are you fucking crazy?!”

 

“General Banks, this woman is the spawn of the traitor who killed two Elders for his own selfish reasons over a human. She cannot be trusted with such an important task.” Becky could not help but hiss at the man’s words and the vampire pointed it out.

 

“See? As defiant as her maker.”

 

“Calm down, Flair,” said Elder Guerrero and he turned to his daughter with a serious expression, “Sasha, are you sure she’s the right candidate?”

 

Sasha nodded at her father, “ I would not recommend something that would have a foul turnout if so. Becky has been personally trained by her creator in the arts of combat and if he was not an excellent, if not the best, fighter, he would not be able to take down two Elders and hundred of other vampires single-handedly. I have seen her fight and even I cannot best her in combat." 

 

The man nodded and turned to his Council member who was still seething. “Flair, I have not brought my daughter up to be foolish, and you cannot deny her logic. We should have Rebecca train your daughter.”

“But I don’t-“ Becky started before Sasha elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to choke on her words.

 

“Elder Flair looked at his fellow council members who were nodding in agreement to Elder Guerrero’s words and sighed heavily. He turned to Becky with great distaste and pulled his lips into a tight line.

 

“Fine. Lieutenant General Lynch will train my daughter. But if she falls into harm or worse-,” Elder Flair sneered at Becky, “-falls in love, I will have your head.”

 

Becky’s eyes flashed red at those words and Sasha had to hold her back by the elbow, whispering into her friend’s ear, “Bex, get a grip on yourself. This can help you redeem your creator’s name.” The brunette let out a defeated sigh and looked at her friend, “Fine. But if shit hits the fan, I’m skinning your arse alive.”

 

Both women turned back to the Elders and Becky reluctantly said, “I accept the task of training the third Pure-Blood to the best of my capabilities.” Elder Flair nodded with equal reluctance and gestured to the attendant. The woman bowed and went to open a door located behind the elders. She returned with someone following her.

 

Holy fuck, she’s gorgeous! Becky’s mind screamed at her. The sight of the woman made Becky’s heart do a double take. The tall woman stood with pale skin that looked like it was made of porcelain and golden locks framed the

extremely pretty face. The body looked like it was made by the hand of God himself, perfectly slim with curves at all the right places, but she looked strong enough to kill at any given time.

 

When the woman smiled at Becky, the poor vampire thought she had died and gone to heaven, although she’d probably get kicked out of it immediately. Becky licked her lips unconsciously and stared into those deep green eyes that seemed to draw her in, only to be snapped out of it when Elder Flair cleared his throat.

 

“General Banks and Lieutenant General Lynch, please meet my daughter, Charlotte Flair”


	2. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -We get some S-E-X  
> -Becky and Charlotte start "training"  
> -We get to see a little of Sasha and Bayley  
> -Asuka and Naomi get back with news  
> -We get to meet 3 ( I think is 3) new characters

...

"General Banks and Lieutenant General Lynch, please meet my daughter, Charlotte Flair"

 

Becky gulped as she gazed upon the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. But it wasn't just her beauty that drew the Lieutenant in. Something had stirred inside the cold vampire's heart and she was being extremely confused by it. Sasha had to nudge her best friend in the ribs hard to snap her back to reality.

 

"LomanameizLootenantGenelalLynch" 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Charlotte said in a voice that sounded like honey to Becky's ears and cocked her head cutely to the side.

 

"H-hello. M-my name is L-lieutenant General Lynch." Charlotte giggled at Becky's stammering, making the shorter vampire blush. The beautiful Pure-Blood bowed low and flashed another bright smile, "Hello, my name is Charlotte Flair and it's an honour to meet you, Lieutenant General Lynch and General Banks."

 

Becky nodded dumbly. Elder Flair cleared his throat, not liking the dumb smiles the two women were wearing as they gazed longingly at each other. Charlotte jumped slightly as she broke her gaze with the cute Enforcer.

 

"Charlotte, Lieutenant Lynch here has been assigned to be your coach for your combat training. You will start tomorrow and are to train daily at sunset till sunrise until you are combat worthy." The woman nodded her head, "Yes, dad."

 

Elder turned to Becky and frowned. With a threatening voice, "And you had better remember your place here."

 

Becky growled slightly but stopped when she saw Charlotte's eyes widen in surprise at her hostility. The shorter vampire bowed low and stood up to reply to the Elder sarcastically, "Yes, my lord. Now, if there is nothing else to be said, may I be excused?" With great distaste, Elder Flair waved his hand in dismissal and Becky took one last look at Charlotte's sad face, her heart suddenly felt heavy for leaving, but turned and strode out regardless. Sasha bowed low as well and nodded to her father before turning to follow her friend.

 

When they were outside the confines of the Grand Hall, Sasha caught Becky by the shoulder. "Becks, what was with the attitude in there?" Her friend sighed and turned to Sasha with sad eyes.

"Sash, your creator did not leave you to fend for yourself after disobeying our ways. How the fuck do you think I feel every time they insult me in one way or the other?"

 

"I'm sorry. I wish Elder Lynch's mistakes didn't fall on you. But you have got to get a grip on yourself. You're a great vampire, Rebecca. Don't let this stop you."

 

Becky glared at Sasha for a while but her eyes softened and she let out a small sigh. "I'm going to fuck up this training thing. And worst is, this is the daughter of fucking Fla-"

 

Sasha quickly placed a hand over Becky's mouth to silence her as two soldiers walked past. They saluted the two women but they wore confused expressions at the odd sight. Sasha nodded and the soldiers trudged off.

 

"Watch your words around these castle walls. I don't want to lose my best friend," said Sasha worriedly as she released Becky. The orange hair vampire nodded and remembered something, smacking her best friend on the head.

 

"YAH! What gives?!" 

 

"I told you not to call me by my birth name."

 

Sasha continued grumbling until they reached their quarters. Becky glanced at her watch and saw that she still had some hours till sunrise. She grabbed a leather coat from the closet and announced to her friend that she was going out.

 

"Where are you headed to?"

 

"The usual. Wanna come?"

 

Sasha crinkled her nose, "Nah, you know clubs ain't my thing. It's full of sleazy humans. Still don't get why you like those places."

 

"I need to feed," said Becky with a shrug and made her way out when Sasha nodded in understanding. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she disappeared into the night.

 

—————

 

It didn't take her long to reach one of the clubs that she often patronized. The dark, underground setting was the perfect place for her to stay under the radar of nosy humans and she liked the anonymity of the place. Patrons would receive a name when they walked in so that they could keep their real names hidden and it worked for Becky. She didn't need the person she fed on to remember her.

 

She entered the dark room and made her way to the bar. The loud music pouring from the speakers was egging the dancing bodies on and it took a little bit more effort than usual for her to reach her destination. Nodding to the bartender, she ordered herself some whiskey.

 

Vampires generally did not consume human food, there was no need for it. But Becky had come to enjoy the rich taste of alcohol and she consumed it from time to time, enjoying the slight warmth it brought to her stomach and the buzz in her head when she had anything more than two bottles of whiskey. Hey, she was quite the drinker even before becoming a vampire.

 

Becky was an attractive woman. Curves at the right places, perfectly proportioned limbs, inviting lips. It didn't take long before she felt a body press up against her.

 

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

 

The vampire turned to see a pretty girl, no older than twenty or so, grinning at her and returned it, making sure to retract her fangs before doing so.

 

"Well, for tonight, it's Sarah," replied Becky as she glanced down at the card that she received when she entered. She looked at the girl, "What about you?"

 

"Hi there Sarah, I'm Anna."

 

They sat there, not speaking for a bit. After a few moments, Anna took Becky's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They ground their bodies against each other as they followed the beat of the music. Becky could smell the girl's lust as she placed her hands on her waist.

 

"Let's go somewhere," whispered Anna seductively and Becky nodded, allowing herself to be pulled further back into the club. The girl opened a door and lead Becky into a dark room. A vampire was able to see in the dark as clearly as humans saw daylight, and by the looks of it, they were in a broom cupboard.

 

Anna wasted no time as she claimed Becky's lips and Becks felt her own lust rise when Anna moaned under the expert tongue action the vampire was providing. A hand snaked under the girl's dress and Becky heard Anna's breath hitch as the hand made its way past the flimsy thong she was wearing.

The wetness made it easier for the vampire to finger her and the girl was moaning loudly as she humped Becky's hand. The girl's heart was pumping hard as she raced towards an orgasm, the other girl glanced down at Anna's neck and felt her fangs extend, seeing the large pulsing artery.

 

Screams of pleasure and pain could be heard when the girl finally reached her climax and Becky bit down onto the artery, her eyes turning red. Fortunately, Anna did not seem to see or feel anything as her orgasm hit her hard. Then again, she would not remember a thing, seeing as Becky made sure to slip a drop of memory loss potion in Anna's drink earlier.

 

When Becks had her fill, she licked the wound to close it and saw the marks disappearing. Vampire's saliva had healing properties to make sure that there would be no marks left on their prey. Unlike most myths, the humans they bit did not always turn. It was a vampire's choice to secrete the toxin in their fangs to change their victims.

 

Straightening her coat, Becky glanced down at Anna who was knocked out from the extreme pleasure and left the room to make her way back to the bar. After a couple more glasses, she noticed Anna making her way back onto the dance floor with a dazed look on her face. Becks walked past her on the way out and the girl barely looked at her.

 

I need to thank Bayley for this potion, Becky thought to herself as she stepped onto the streets outside the club. She decided to take a slow walk down Bourbon Street, which was once a street that didn't sleep, now had only a few shops open in the dead of the night.

 

Becky heard someone call out to her and she turned to see a woman waving at her from a doorway. She wondered for a moment if she should approach the woman, but she was full and in a good mood.

 

"Hi there, miss. You're really pretty. Can I suggest a new hairdo? We've just opened and I'll give you a good price," said the woman eagerly. Becky glanced at her reflection in one of the dusty store windows and mulled over the idea for a couple of moments. She hadn't been taking care of her looks for the past ten years or so. Maybe a new haircut was something she needed.

 

The woman clapped her hands happily when Becky nodded and gestured her to follow her into her shop basement. The vampire was instantly on her guard but she relaxed a little when she saw a small salon set up.

"What hairstyle do you have in mind, miss?" "I dunno. Never thought about it," came the honest answer. The woman thought for a moment as she studied Becky's features.

 

I have an idea for your hair, miss, but is it okay if.." The woman's voice trailed off nervously, unsure if she was upsetting her customer. Becky took a glance at the woman and noticed that she had great hair for someone who had a difficult life and told the woman she could do whatever she wanted, which earned a happy smile from her.

 

A weirds bright orange dye, a few sharp snips, some braids here and there and a couple of minutes later, a pile of orange hair laid on the ground as Becky's eyes widened in surprise. "D-do you l-like it?" squeaked the woman nervously as Becky peered at her reflection.

 

Her long, boring red-orangy hair had been turned into stylish locks of bright orange and braids, accentuating her features. Becky grinned and turned to face the woman, "Like it? I love it!" Becky pulled out a couple of gold coins and slipped them into the shocked woman's hand. She left with the woman thanking her profusely on the way out for the generous payment. She had no need for such things anyway.

 

With two hours left till sunrise, the girl checked her watch and decided it was time to head back. She needed to sleep off the shit that happened throughout the day.

 

—————

 

Soft, piano tunes filled the large room that was beautifully decorated. Tapestries and pictures of the twenty-first century decorated the circular walls, centered around a large four-poster bed. A black grand piano sat in a corner of the room, bathing the keys and pianist in warm sunlight.

 

The sad melody was brought to life by Charlotte's fingers as they danced gracefully across the keys. Anyone listening to it would be able to close their eyes and visualize her emotions, the tune of a bird trapped in a beautiful cage.

 

Ever since her birth, she was treated like a goddess. Servants waited on her hand and foot, and she was showered in gifts of gold that could revive an entire nation. On top of that, she was blessed with immense beauty, capable of stopping men and women in their tracks if they laid eyes on her.

 

If.

 

She had not seen the outside world at any point in her life. When she learned to read and write, her teachers had told her that she was special and had to be hidden away from the world and when Charlotte asked why she couldn't go outside to play. They told her that she would rule over all vampires but she didn't want that. She wanted what she had seen in movies salvaged after the Great War.

 

Charlotte could only imagine what it would be like to stroll in the streets, holding hands with someone she loved, stealing kisses and glances. Hell, even making love which made her face hot. She wanted to experience those feelings love brought about.

 

She barely even knew what love was. Her mother had died giving birth to her and Elder Flair was a distant man that she called her father. But the actors in the movie looked so happy whenever they were around each other. I wonder if I will ever find someone like that, thought Charlotte sadly. Suddenly, Becky's face sprang into her thoughts.

 

She blushed thinking of how intense their staring match had been when they first met. The shorter girl had looked so aloof and haughty but there was a certain kindness in those eyes that captivated the Pure-Blood. Oh and the way she stuttered her name, Charlotte giggled in her isolation.

 

Miss Flair, that was a beautiful song, but your presence is expected in the Training Hall. Lieutenant General Lynch is waiting for you."

 

The blond haired vampire snapped out of her reverie and looked at her lady-in-waiting. "Yes, Dana, I told you not to call me that. We're practically sisters." Dana grinned. The two girls had grown up together and although there was quite a large age gap between them, the two were closer than two peas in a pod.

 

Dana smiled and held out the tray she was holding. A crystal chalice filled with red liquid sat atop it, "You haven't fed in a while" Charlotte sighed, "You know why, the blood tastes like its been forced out of the donor." Dana nodded in response but still held the cup out, "I know what you mean but you've still gotta eat. Especially with a full day of training ahead. Could you draw the curtains shut? It's kinda hurting my eyes"

 

"Ah! Sorry, Dana, I forgot about that," said Charlotte and quickly shut out the harsh light. "Thanks," said Dana and stared at Charlotte for a bit, "You know, you're really lucky to be able to feel sunlight without it hurting you." Charlotte shrugged.

"Do you need some help getting dressed?" Charlotte nodded and Dana helped her change into a soft, black leather vest and matching pants.

 

"Why do your songs always sound so sad?" asked the girl as she laced up Charlotte's training boots. A small sigh escaped the blond girl lips and they both walked arm in arm towards the Training Hall.

 

"Dana, I am sad. I feel like a caged animal here. What's the point of being able to feel the sun's warmth through a glass window when I can't even step out into it. I want to see the world, explore, speak to people and even fall in love, -Charlotte stopped herself when she heard Dana giggle next to her.

 

"Fall in love, huh?"

 

"Y-yeah. I don't even know what it's like."

 

"It's a beautiful thing

 

Charlotte's eyes widened at Dana's statement.

 

"Oh? Are you in love?"Dana grinned back at her and in a playful voice, "Maaaaybe." The shorter girl jumped when Charlotte playfully prodded her in the ribs.

 

"Oh come on, you had better start telling me who it is!" 

 

"Hehehe, she's a Sergeant under Major Urai's command." Dana watched the cogs in Charlottes's head as she tried to remember who it was.

 

"Ahh! You mean Sergeant Fox?" The shorter girl sudden giggle was all she needed to know that she had hit the jackpot. Dana let the taller girl tease her all the way until they reached the doors to the Training Hall. The soldiers guarding the doors held out a hand to stop the two women.

 

"This area is for soldiers only. You are not permitted to enter without authorization."

 

"Ey, do you know who this is? She's-"

 

Charlotte stopped her friend before she could go on and turned to speak softly to the soldier, "I'm sorry," she said and bowed her head slightly, "We were instructed to come to the Training Hall by Lieutenant General Lynch."

 

It seemed that not even the soldier's strict training could hold against the Pure-Blood's beauty as he choked a little before responding, "I-I will ask her. Please excuse m- me, ladies." He slipped into the room and returned moments later with an apology, "I'm sorry, but I've been informed that only Miss Flair is allowed to enter."

 

Dana looked at Charlotte worriedly and the older vampire patted her hand to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'll be in my chambers when I'm done. You can wait for me there." Charlotte thanked the guard and slipped through the open doors.

 

The training hall was huge, with weapons lining the walls of it and multiple courses were set up along the floor with all sorts of weird devices. Charlotte looked around with awe and noticed a lone figure beating up a mechanical Chinese training dummy.

 

She was starstruck.

 

Becky executed blow after blow with utmost precision and power. The spinning handles on the dummy was no match for Becky's speed. She anticipated every move that the dummy was about to make and blocked it.

 

To top it off, she was loving Becky's new hair. Charlotte could only think of one word to describe it; cool. The shorter vampire already appealed to Charlotte with her reddish-orangy long hair but now she gave off an aura of lethal sexiness.

 

The blond vampire stood there gaping at the woman for the longest time until Becky noticed her.

 

Green eyes stared into brown eyes and both girls had their breaths caught in their throat. Becky blushed when she noticed Charlotte's eyes broke their gaze and stared at her heaving chest down to the sweat dripping down the short girl toned abs.

 

Becky's eyes unashamedly roamed over Charlotte's figure as well and the Lieutenant licked her lips as she examined the sleek collarbones to the blonde's ample breasts and followed the curve of her waist down to those shapely legs.

 

The silence was broken when an electronic voice sounded over the Training Hall, "Total points, one hundred, time of one minute and twelve seconds. New record set. Congratulations, Lieutenant General Lynch." Becky jerked at the sudden interruption and Charlotte let out a small cough to mask her embarrassment.

 

Clearing her voice, Becky straightened her back and in a serious tone, "Miss Flair, you're late."

"I am so very sorry, I was not aware of the training time," said the blond girl and bowed low. "Fine, but from tomorrow onwards, I expect no tardiness. Especially if you are training under me." Charlotte nodded and bowed her head once more.

 

"I'm sorry, Becky."

 

"That's Lieutenant Lynch to you, Miss Flair. Remember, we are not friends. You are my mentee and I am your mentor. As your father said, you have your place as a Pure-Blood, and I have mine."

 

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows a little at Becky's cold words but straightened her back nonetheless, "Yes, Lieutenant Lynch." "Good. Let's get started then, Miss Flair."

 

Becky felt a little bad for being so hard on the girl but quickly reminded herself that this was the daughter of Elder Flair, the vampire who sent her creator to his death and steeled her heart. Sure, she was the most beautiful thing Becky had ever seen, but business was business.

 

The Lieutenant gestured for Charlotte to follow her. Her first lesson would be learning how to defend herself. Becky reset the settings on the mechanical dummy to an easier mode and demonstrated some defensive moves to Charlotte. The other vampire studied Becky's movements and nodded when asked to repeat them. She executed them exactly as her mentor had shown her.

 

"Not bad. Now let's see how you do against a real opponent."

 

Becky switched on the machine and Charlotte immediately reacted to the sudden swinging of the handles. As expected, Charlottes miscalculated one of the swings thrown at her and fell to the floor with a hard thud. She frowned when the Lieutenant sighed and switched it off.

 

You're not paying attention, Miss Flair. You need to anticipate its movements to defend yourself." "My apologies, Lieutenant Lynch. Please let me try it again."

 

Becky sighed and switched the machine back on again. But sadly, Charlotte fell to the floor once again and Becky rubbed her temples before sighing heavily. "I think we'll have to skip this one today. There's a lot of shit you'll need to learn first," making Charlotte hang her head sadly.

 

The rest of the day involved the bond girl repeating her defensive moves with Becky barking orders every time she did them incorrectly. The poor vampire dragged her weary body back to her chambers at sunrise and saw that Dana had fallen asleep waiting for her.

 

The shorter girl shot awake when she heard Charlotte close the door behind her and quickly moved to help her master remove her clothing and even gave her a nice massage to take some tension out of the girl's tired body.

 

The tall vampire fell asleep almost instantly when she hit the bed and Dana curled up next to her, hugging her as sleep claimed the two girls.

 

—————

 

"How did the first day of training- Wait, is that a new hairdo?"

 

Sasha stared at her friend who sat down across her in the soldier's meeting room. Becky sighed and took a swig from the glass of whiskey she was holding.

 

"Not so good, Sash. And yes it's a new hairdo."

 

"It looks good on you. Define, not so good."

 

"Aren't Pure-Bloods supposed to be fast learners?"

 

"That's what I'm told."

 

Becky sighed again and rubbed her face, "She's one of the slowest vampires I've trained. At this rate, I may end up killing her out of frustration that some power hungry vampire." Sasha frowned, "Is she that bad?"

 

"Let's put it this way, the world will see peace before she comes close to throwing a fucking punch."

 

Sasha chuckled at her friend's sadistic humour. "Ey, it can't be all that bad. Give her some time. Anyway, I'm expecting Asuka and Naomi back soon with the intel they've collected." Becky nodded and as if right on cue, they heard a knock on the door.

 

"Enter."

 

Two women walked in and brought grins to Becky and Sasha's faces when Captain Fatu whined, "I'm hungryyyyy." Major Urai looked at her comrade and smacked the back of the girls head, "Majika?! You already fed twice on the way back here. And they were fat ones at that"

 

"Girl, I wasn't talking about blood. I want steak and burgers and-"

 

"We get it Noms, you're hungry," said Becky with a smile. The other vampire smiled at her, "See! Becks understands me!"

 

"Yeah, that you're a pig."

 

"Guys!" said Sasha and cleared her throat to bring the trio's attention to her. With a serious expression, she glanced over to Asuka, "So, anything to report, Major?" Asuka nodded.

 

"Yes, we have met with the Northern general. They were aware of the movements and are tracking the rogues that are heading east. But the bodies left behind don't seem to be from pure bloodlust. There's a trail. It seems a large number of rogues are moving at once, hence the need for more food."

 

"Is this something to be worried about, Sash?" asked Becky.

 

"Hmm. There must be something more to it. Nia told me earlier that there was also additional reports that some vampires moving towards us from the West."

 

"But they seem to be heading towards wolf territory. Do you really think they're organizing there?" asked Naomi.

 

"I wouldn't put it past them. Get Natalya, she's an expert at war psychology. She may have some input."

 

"No need for that. I heard Nia."

 

The four vampires turned to look at the doorway where Natalya popped her head in and Sasha waved for her to join them. Natalya nodded and walked in with Nia following close behind. After some briefing, she nodded her head thoughtfully.

 

"I think you're right Sash. Grouping in large numbers is more of a Lycan thing. This is not normal vampire behaviour. But we need to be sure. Is there a vampire we can speak to?"

 

"We cannot alert the other tribes now before we find out what this is about. It's only lucky that we have Asuka's cousin over in the Northern tribe to give us some information without sparking any suspicion," said Sasha seriously.

 

"I recommend capturing one of the vampires so we can interrogate them."

 

"What! are you fucking crazy Naomi? Who would be stupid enough to infiltrate a large rogue camp and kidnap one of them?" Naomi feigned hurt when Asuka knocked her head gently.

 

"How about Ruby? She is our lead infiltrator after all," asked Natalya.

 

Sasha thought about for a moment and nodded her head. "Alright, tell her to meet me in an hour's time and I will brief her." Natalya nodded at her General's orders and left the room. The short leader looked around at the rest of her team, "That will be all. Asuka, I want you and Naomi to continue sending men to scout the wolf region and report any suspicious activities to me."

 

The two soldiers nodded and gave a short bow before dragging Nia with them to the dining hall. Becky looked at her friend who still wore a frown on her face, "What's up?" Sasha glanced at her friend and sighed heavily, knowing she could not hide her worries from the vampire that she had grown up with.

 

"I have a bad feeling that they're after something. The patterns indicate that they're focused. I just hope there isn't another war."

 

Becky contemplated over Sasha's words. When the General had a bad feeling, it was usually right. Before Becky could open her mouth to reassure her friend, there was a soft knock on the door. A young, dark-haired vampire popped her head in and Becky instantly noticed Sasha's tired face lit up with a smile.

 

"Hey Sash. Hey Becks" 

 

"Hey Bayley," said Becky with a wave.

 

Bayley flashed a bright eye smile and walked over to Sasha to place a quick but gentle kiss on the General's lips. Becky couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Sasha relax a little more but she suddenly remembered something.

 

"Hey Bay, thanks for the memory loss potion the other day. It worked like a charm. The person I fed on didn't even remember my face."

 

Bayley clapped her hands gleefully, "Yay, it worked! Thanks for helping me test it out Becks!" Sasha frowned a little and looked at her girlfriend, "Memory loss potion?" Bayley nodded and explained about it being able to help the humans that vampires have fed on, forget what happened for the past two hours.

 

"Hmm. Does it work on vampires?" asked the General. Bayley frowned for a moment, "I think it does, but I'm not sure of how effective it will be. But I have only made a small vial to test it out and it's currently in Becky's possession." Sasha nodded and looked at Becky, "Make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands or we might have a situation on our hands."  

 

"Don't worry Sash, no one knows about it except the three of us."

 

Becky patted Sasha's shoulder, reassuring the worried General and left the room to give the couple some much needed alone time. She sighed heavily, remembering that she had to deliver training to Charlotte again tomorrow and the day after.

 

"Ugh. Damn you, Sash. Why did you have to suggest me to do this shit," grumbled the short vampire under her breath.

 

She took a quick shower to wash off the sweat off and instantly felt better. When she was done, she flopped on her bed and recalled the day's events.

 

Training Charlotte was not difficult. She was capable enough to transform the dumbest vampire into a lethal killer, with the right amount of scolding. What made this one difficult was that every time she saw the defeated face when she yelled at the tall blond beauty, she felt a pang of guilt and pain in her heart.

 

Lieutenant General Lynch did not feel guilt. She did not feel pain. But why was it happening with this girl? Becky groaned and covered her face with her pillow. "I must be going crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yeah, I know Asuka speaks perfect English.... Sorry but my Japanese is limited. LOL


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Becky gets a new mission.  
> -Charlotte asks something from Becky. Becky agrees ONLY if she can best the shorter vampire practice score. Can she?

“I must be going crazy.”

 

Becky’s thought from the night before rang through her head as she stood with a palm to her face, watching Charlotte fall to the floor once again. “Do it again.”

 

Charlotte stood up on shaky legs and nodded. She turned to face the damned contraption that was making a fool out of her for the past hour. It resembled a hundred mechanical snakes that were embedded into the floor and when switched on, they rotated at various angles, trying to knock its users off balance.

 

So far, Charlotte had been barely able to last anything more than twenty seconds on it. Every time it threw her off, she would land on one of those mechanical snakes that had slight groves on them. The cuts and bruises she suffered healed quickly due to her accelerated healing, but her pride had been wounded beyond repair.

 

“Focus Miss Flair, FOCUS!” screamed Becky for the hundredth time as the poor vampire fell once more. Charlotte let out a sharp yelp as her foot got caught and Becky quickly slammed the emergency stop button. When Charlotte tried to move her foot, she heard a loud pop and tears formed in her eyes as Becky rushed over to her.

 

“Don’t move. You may have broken your ankle. If you continue struggling, you will not be able to heal fast enough.”

 

Becky slowly hitched Charlotte up by holding the tall vampire from her underarms. She had almost freed her when Becky heard a beep and saw the machine powering up again. At lightning speed, she glanced down to see Charlotte’s foot was out of the machine and swung her into her arms in a bridal form and leaped out of the machine’s way.

 

“I’m going to kill the engineers,” growled Becky under her breath when she saw the computer screen flashing a malfunction warning. She heard a soft whimper and saw Charlotte’s brow furrowed in pain.  

 

She gently placed the woman on a training bench and pulled off her boots to examine the injured foot. Becky breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the girl, “Your ankle is just dislocated, but I’m going to have to put it back into place, and it’s going to hurt.” The short vampire watched Charlotte nod and put on a brave face.

 

“On three. One, two-“ “AAARGGGHHHH!!”

 

Charlotte yelled out in pain as Becky snapped the foot back into place. It hurt like a bitch but she could feel her body immediately healing itself and the pain was subsiding fast. She glared at Becky.

 

“You said you were going to count to three!”

 

The Lieutenant shrugged, “It hurts more if you anticipate it.” Charlotte huffed at the response and pouted cutely. The hardened soldier felt her heart melt at the adorable sight and a small grin broke out on her face, and she blushed hard when Charlotte flicked her eyes at her and quickly looked away. She caught a giggle from blonde and turned back to glare at her, “Lass! What are you laughing at?” Charlotte shook her head, “Nothing.”

What a liar, Becky said as she watched the tall vampire trying to hide her smile. But to be honest, she was inwardly grinning like an idiot as well. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

Those large green eyes were pooling with gratitude as they stared into Becky’s surprised ones. The shorter girl shook her head and stood up, “It’s my job. How are you feeling now?” she gestured to the injured ankle, which Charlotte flexed around.

 

She has pretty feet, thought Becky briefly and her eyes slowly trailed upwards until they reached Charlotte’s chest which had her cleavage exposed to Becky’s roaming eyes from where she stood. As she watched a bead of sweat roll down the smooth skin and into the valley, Becky gulped loudly, her thoughts running wild of what those breasts would look like when they were free from their confines.

 

Charlotte watched Becky in surprise when the Lieutenant suddenly walked over to a stone column and smacked her head squarely on it. A small crater formed and Becky repeated her actions, threatening to smash the column into half.

 

When the short vampire felt a soft hand tugging at her elbow, she whipped around out of instinct, knocking the taller girl over. Becky watched Charlotte fall to floor and she had no idea what came over her at that moment. As if in slow-motion, the vampire reacted and pulled Charlotte protectively into her arms and they both crashed to the floor, with Becky at the bottom to break the fall.

 

Shocked eyes met each other and they held their breaths with their chests pressed against each other. Becky had never felt more exposed at that moment as Charlotte’s eyes seem to peer into the depths of her soul and she did the same, seeing a hint of sadness in those beautiful green eyes.

 

Come on Becky, you need to stop this, she screamed mentally but her body refused to cooperate. Charlotte was leaning in and Becky’s eyes instantly focused on those delicious lips. She could smell a sweet whiff of tangerines from the blond curtain of hair and her hormones were raging like a wild beast as Becky made a poor job of trying to control herself. Wait, why was she leaning in too? Stop! Rebecca! STOP!

 

“Erm, is this a bad time?”

 

Becky and Charlotte both turned to Sasha who was standing at the Training Hall doorway with a wearing a large smirk. Bayley stood next to her, trying to stifle her giggles.

 

“How long do you two plan to stay like that?”

The two vampires jumped apart like they had been electrocuted when Sasha asked the question. Bayley continued giggling at the blushing pair and Becky got to her feet. “What is it Sash?” and glanced to her side to see what Charlotte had stood up as well and was bowing low to the General.

 

“You’ve been assigned to another mission and it needs to be completed in two days time. Miss Flair, you don’t have to bow to me.”

 

Charlotte straightened up and shook her head, “Nonono, you’re the head of the Grand Council’s army. It’s only just that I show my respect.” Sasha was still in disagreement, “I beg to differ, you’re Elder Flair’s daughter, so in terms of rank, you are still above me, Miss Flair.”

 

Becky cut into the conversation before Charlotte could retort, “Who is the target this time?”

 

“It’s a rogue on the other side of town. He’s been feeding too often and can’t seem to clean up his mess. The Council has deemed this to be a misconduct and needs to be eliminated before discovery by the humans.”

 

“Noted. It will be done.” Sasha nodded and handed Becky a folder that contained the information of the target. As Becky read through the report, Bayley walked over to Charlotte. “Hey there, I haven’t seen you around before. I’m Bayley and are you really Elder Flair’s daughter?”

 

“Oh Hi. I’m Charlotte and Yes, I am his daughter, it’s an honour to meet you, Miss Bayley,” said the tall vampire and bowed her head. “Uh. No need to be so formal, Char. Call me Bay!” Charlotte matched Bayley’s smile with a bright one of her own. 

 

“Char?”

 

“It’s my nickname for you, having one tends to bring friends closer.”

 

“Oh no, It’s just that I’ve never had a nickname before.”

 

“WHAT? Do all the other vampires call you Miss Flair all the time?” Bayley frowned when Charlotte nodded her head. “Rebecca, do you call her that too?” asked Bayley slight angry toned, turning to her friend.

 

“Yeah, I do. And don’t call me Rebecca”

 

Bayley was about to scold her friend for being unfriendly when Sasha cleared her throat, “Well, since we’re done here, let’s get moving, Bay. Miss Flair has to continue her training with Lieutenant Lynch.” Bayley let out a small giggle at that and Becky scowled at her best friend. The two girls continued talking as they left the room, with Bayley nagging her girlfriend as well.

 

Becky looked back down at the folder and then to Charlotte, “Well since I have a mission, your training for that day will be cancelled.” She was about to leave it at that when she heard something surprising.

 

“C-can I follow you, L-lieutenant Lynch?”

 

The short vampire raised her eyebrows, “What makes you think I would allow an untrained vampire, who just so happens to be a royalty, to follow me on a mission to track and kill a rogue vampire who could tear her throat apart in an instant?”

 

“W-well, I just wanted to s-see the outside world for once,” Charlotte said sadly and hung her head, shuffling her feet shyly.

 

“Wait. You’ve never been outside?” Charlotte shook her head, “My father says that there are too many dangers out there. It’s better to stay safe behind walls.”

 

“So you haven’t even taken a walk in the gardens?” Another sad shake of her head.

 

“Look,” said Becky with a heavy sigh, “As much as I would like to piss your father off by taking his precious daughter outside, you’re untrained. Even skilled vampires get killed when they’re not careful, what more taking someone who’s only had barely a week of training, on a Search and Exterminate mission?”

 

The sight of Charlotte’s face was breaking the short girls heart. There were tears welling up in those eyes and Becky badly wanted to wipe them away and hold the girl in her arms. I must be crazy for doing this, thought Becky.

 

“Fine.”

 

Charlotte snapped her head up. “What?” came the confused answer and Becky ran a hand through her hair with another sigh as she mentally kicked herself. “Fine. I’ll take you..” A squeal of joy erupted from the blond vampire.

 

“IF you beat my record on the course I set for you by tomorrow. If you’re gonna come with me, I need you to be able to fend for yourself in case my target has backup. I can’t be watching over you all the time or I may fail the mission.”

Enthusiastic nods erupted from Charlotte and Becky showed her the course she had to complete.

 

If the mechanical snakes were difficult, this was hell. The course resembled a death arena, starting from the mechanical snakes, followed by monkey bars that required a full body jump from one to another, running through the dart alley, where you had to anticipate and dodged flying darts from either side of two walls, followed up with nearly vertical wall running and finished of with hand to hand virtual combat arena.

 

Becky watched Charlotte gulp and said in a gentle voice, “You don’t have to do this, Charlotte.” The blonde vampire’s heart did a little skip when she heard the short girl call her name and looked at Becky with a determined expression, “No. I’ll do it. Watch me.” The Lieutenant was a little taken aback by the conviction in the tall vampire’s voice and shrugged, “Alright then. Beat my record by tomorrow and you can follow me on the mission. But you only get one shot to show me.”

 

“How fast did it take for you to master the course?”

 

“A month.”

 

Charlotte gulped again. This gifted soldier had to take a month to complete the death trap and she had all but one night. “Good luck,” was all she heard from Becky as her trainer exited the room. The short vampire stopped at the door and turned back to see Charlotte press the start button and jumped on the mechanical snakes. She sighed as the girl slipped within a matter of seconds.

 

She’s not gonna make it, but I’ll give her points for effort, thought Becky when she saw Charlotte attempt it again.

 

—————

 

“Soooo.. What’s up with you and Miss Flair?” Bayley had cornered Becky when the Lieutenant returned to her quarters. “Nothing is going on,” grumbled Becky as she grabbed some clothes to change into. “If you don’t mind, please turn around, I’d like to change.” Bayley immediately swirled her chair around, “It’s not me you have to watch out for. Sasha is the perv here.”

 

“Right, you’ve never been one to complain,” whined Sasha and she turned to Becky with another smirk, “But it seems to me that Lieutenant Lynch here has her eyes on someone.” She received a sweaty shirt in the face as Becky flung her top at her friend.

“Shut up, idiot. There’s nothing going on. You two are blowing shit out of proportion, as usual.”

 

“Come on, Becks. I saw the way you two were eyeing each other. There was practically drool coming out of your mouth, dwarf.”

 

“Look who’s talking, midget. And it was an accident, she was trying to stop me from hitting my head and I reacted. She was gonna fall to the floor and I- Oh, why am I even bothering to explain this to you two dumbshits.”

 

Becky frowned at the couple who were laughing like hyenas, “Besides, I don’t want to have anything to do with the daughter of the vampire who sent my father to his death.” Bayley swirled around at that, “Yah, it’s not Char’s fault that her father is mean. You can always give her a chance and make yourself happy.”

 

“I am happy.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Fine, I’m not but I don’t need a girlfriend to be happy. And why are you calling her that?”

 

“Yes, you do. You’ve been too scared to fall in love ever since your father died because of his love. You have got to let it go, and give someone like Char a chance. Yes, I like calling her by her nickname, jealous? That girl is gorgeous, by the way.”

 

“Love makes you stupid, just look at you two idiots. And no, I’m not jealous. Look, she’s hot but-“ Becky bit her tongue but it was too late. The two vampires were smiling ear to ear at Becky’s confession.

 

“You think she’s gorgeous... You want to kiss her... You want to hug her... You want to love her... You want to smooch her... You want to hug her...”

 

Sasha let out a yelp as Becky pounced on her, knocking the both of them to the floor. Bayley shook her head at the two girls who were wrestling like children and smiled to herself as she noticed that Becky’s laughter was a lot lighter, more real.

 

She knew her friend for over a century and Becky was a very different vampire before her father’s death. She had been funny and carefree. The Becky she knew now was a soldier who lost her heart. she had never seen her get so worked up over another vampire.

Maybe this Pure-Blood would be cure that no amount of alchemy could create for Becky.

—————

 

Dana was in a frantic panic. It was way past sunrise and Charlotte had not returned to her room. The sharp eyed vampire decided to go in search of her master and was now lost somewhere in the castle dungeons, which was not an ideal place for a young female vampire to be.

 

She reached a fork and decided to take a right, hoping to find her way out of the damned place. A hand suddenly reached out to touch her and Dana screamed as she clasped her mouth in horror when she saw the cell.

 

About ten to fifteen humans sat in it, covered in filth and looked like they were on the brink of death. There were easily about a hundred more cells lined along the walls, probably with the same contents as this one.

 

The man who had reached out to touch her stared at her with lifeless eyes and pleaded, “P-please, let me g-go.” The girl looked closer and saw there were tubes attached to the backs of their necks and Dana saw blood being drained from their bodies.

 

Now she knew where the blood pack she had taken as her breakfast came from and the poor girl threw up in horror. Tears ran down her cheeks when the rest of the humans noticed her and she covered her ears, trying to block out their pained voices.

 

Dana felt a hand touch her shoulder and she was about to scream again, when she saw who it was and hugged them tightly. “get m-me out of h-here.” Alicia nodded and slipped a hand over the girls eyes as she quickly guided them away from the horror.

 

“Dana, what on earth were you doing down there?” asked Alicia once she had calmed the girl down. “I-I was looking for Ch-Charlotte. But I got l-lost and-“  She couldn’t finish her words for fear of throwing up again.

 

Alicia quickly slipped a hand into her jacket and pulled out a blood pack, “Here, you need to drink this.” She was shocked when Dana screamed at the sight of it. “I saw what was down there. I can’t drink t-that!” The Sergeant knew full well what Dana had saw and gently patted her back.

 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t from there. I got this from my parents.”

The younger vampire nodded and took the pack but did not drink it. Alicia gently patted her head, “Look, if you need more, just let me know. My family runs a donation center where people come to donate their blood in exchange for human food. All the blood collected is voluntary and we use the old human methods of blood donations so that it doesn’t harm them.”

 

Dana nodded and hugged the Sergeant. Alicia was surprised at first but returned the hug. The two sat there for a bit before Dana told Alicia that she had to continue looking for Charlotte who was supposed to have finished training with Becky.

 

“Ah? But I saw Lieutenant Lynch with the General and Bayley earlier. Maybe your master is still in the Training Hall.”

 

Alicia took Dana’s hand, earning a blush from the girl, and led her to the Training Hall that she was searching for earlier. The guards saluted Alicia and explained that there was still someone using the room. “Lieutenant General Lynch has granted her permission for the woman to use the room for the entire day.”

 

“She hasn’t left?” asked Dana in shock. The guard shook his head and Alicia gestured for Dana to follow her into the room. There was a lot of clanging of machines and Alicia squinted into the distance, “Is that her?”

 

Dana’s jaw dropped when she saw Charlotte fall from the two storey high monkey bars. The younger vampire quickly ran to her friend’s side, “Are you crazy? You’re going to hurt yourself badly!”

 

“I-I’m fine. Who’s your friend?”

 

“Ahh! This is Sergeant Fox. Alicia, this is my master, Miss Chalotte Flair,” said Dana with a blush. Alicia smiled at Charlotte and held out a hand to help the woman to her feet, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miss Flair. But I really need to get going now. Can you ladies find your way back to your chambers?”

 

Dana nodded and as Alicia was about to walk away, the girl pulled her back and pecked the older vampire quickly on the cheek. “Thanks for everything, Al.” The flustered vampire blushed and tussled Dana’s hair before leaving with a bow. Dana turned to find her friend still staring ahead at the course with a serious expression.

 

“Come on, Charlotte. Let’s go back and rest, you look really tired out.”

 

Charlotte shook her head and frowned. She held her ribs that were hurting from the exertion, “I need to best this course by tomorrow Dana. It’s the only way Lieutenant Lynch will take me with her.”

 

“Take you? What on earth are you talking about Charlotte?!”

 

The Pure-Blood ignored the question and jabbed the start button once more. Before Dana could stop her, she leaped onto the mechanical snakes and made her way across the machine before jumping onto a ladder at the end of it to start the monkey bar course again. Dana watched her friend slip once more and came tumbling down to the floor.

 

“Charlotte, please stop this. You’re hurting yourself,” Dana pleaded as she rushed to help her friend stand up. The tall vampire shook her head again, “I can’t. It’s the only way I can see the outside world.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Charlotte told Dana about the deal she had made with Becky and the younger vampire sympathized with her. She had cared for Charlotte ever since her rebirth as a vampire and she knew that the older woman badly longed to see the outside world. Before Dana could say anything, Charlotte moved to the machine to start the course again but collapsed before she could reach the console.

 

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

 “I-I dunno.”

 

Dana pulled the blood pack Alicia had given her and shoved it in Charlotte’s face. “Drink,” she commanded and smacked the tall vampire head when the blonde girl pushed it away. “Ouch Dana, what was that for?” said Charlotte, rubbing the spot where she had been hit.

 

“That’s for being a hard headed idiot,” JDana sighed and said in a more gentle tone, “Look, I get it. You wanna do this so you can finally see the world. But you need to eat. It’ll give you the energy to finish this thing.”

 

Charlotte saw only sincerity in her friend’s eyes and Dana tore open the blood pack and offered it to her. The Pure-Blood drank it greedily, her eyes turning red as she consumed the life essence. When she was done, she felt a lot stronger, her vision sharper, her senses more alive than before.

 

“Oh, this is delicious. Is this a fresh batch of blood?”

 

Dana shivered slightly at the memory of what she had witnessed and shook her head. “No, but if you want, I can get more of it.” The young vampire smiled when

Charlotte nodded her head eagerly. “I’ll bring some over later. Are you going to keep training?”

 

The Pure-Blood nodded and got to her feet, her body feeling more energised than before. Dana watched in awe as her friend ran through the course, making it seem like a piece of cake. The Pure-Blood was moving at lightning speed, dodging every obstacle thrown at her and was only defeated at the final hand to hand combat.

 

But Charlotte didn’t care. She had not come close to even getting this far and this was a major achievement for her. “You’re right. I must have been hungry. thanks” she said cheerfully to her friend and the two smiled at each other.

 

Dana watched Charlotte give it a few more tries before she went to search for Alicia, getting a few more blood packs for the tall vampire and herself before making her way back to the Training Hall. The girl fell asleep on a training batch as Charlotte was practicing on the combat section.

 

You can do this, Charlotte. You can finally see the outside world, encouraged Charlotte’s inner voice as she pushed herself, Watch me, Lieutenant Lynch. I’ll be the best trainee you’ve ever had.

—————

 

It was dark.

 

There was a lot of angry yells and screams. Becky was trapped in some sort of crowd and they all seemed to heading in a certain direction. She had to move, or risk being trampled to death by the crowd who seemed to not notice her.

 

There was a dancing, orange glow in the distance. Probably a fire. But why were the vampires heading towards it? Vampires hated large amounts of light, even if it wasn’t from the sun.

 

The crowd seemed to stopped when they had neared the fire enough and Becky tried tiptoeing to see what was going on but her short stature was currently being a curse to her. She edged around the crowd and tried to peek in between the taller bodies to see what was ahead.

 

“For your crime of committing high treason against the Grand Council, killing two Elders and being enticed by a lower life form, your punishment has been decided.” Wait.

 

Becky had heard this before and tears welled in her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and her movements became more frantic as she forced her way through the angry horde of vampires. She had to stop them.

 

“The punishment you will receive is death, by alchemy fire. Do you have any last words?”

 

As Becky carelessly shoved another vampire out of the way, she tripped from the motion and fell to her knees as her eyes laid on the scene ahead. A pained cry erupted from her lips as she saw who it was.

 

Her father was on his knees as well and his arms had steel chains constricting them. Becky’s tears joined the her father’s own own and she stood to run to him, only to be held back by an invisible force that she could not break.

 

“Rebecca run.” Those words barely slipped from her father’s lips before they turned to horrific screams as blue flames engulfed his body. Becky felt her own heart being ripped apart and

 

screamed. “Nooooooooooo!”

—————

 

Becky awoke with a start and panted heavily as sweat glistened her forehead. The same nightmare, thought the vampire as she held her head in her hands. This scene had haunted her for years. She had tried every method to stop them. When normal human drugs did not work, she had turned to alchemy, but nothing worked.

 

She groaned as she looked at her watch which told her it was an hour to sunset. Knowing she could not rest peacefully after her nightmare, she swung her legs out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she took a cold shower, trying to wash her memories along with it.

 

The Lieutenant dressed quickly and she remembered that today was the day Charlotte had to prove herself. Looking in the mirror, she looked like she had seen hell, which was not too far from her nightmare and decided she’d need to feed before the mission tomorrow.

 

The halls were silent except for a few guards who bowed to Becky as she made her way to the Training Hall. When she arrived at the door, there was no sound coming from inside and she slowly pushed the door open. She spied two figure curled up together on the training bench and recognized one of them as Charlotte.

 

Charlotte looked beaten and bruised when Becky got a closer look. Marks and angry red welts were left all over her body and the Lieutenant immediately felt bad for the poor girl. She was probably training the whole night until it took a toll on the girl’s recovery time.

 

Becky went to check on the machine’s records and was amazed. Charlotte had come close to her timing a couple of times but was still about thirty seconds short. How did she manage this in just one night? She thought to herself in amazement. In her surprise, she accidentally clicked one of the buttons and the machines fired up with a loud noise and the Lieutenant turned to see Charlotte sit up sleepily.

 

“A-ah, Lieutenant Lynch,” said Charlotte when she noticed the shorter vampire and quickly stood up to bow to her. The girl that was sleeping beside her had also gotten up and was rubbing her eyes.

 

“Charlotte?” she asked in a groggy voice and also stood to bow quickly when she saw whom her master was bowing to. “I’m sorry for waking you two. I clicked a button by accident.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Lieutenant Lynch, this is my friend, Dana. Dana, this is my trainer, Lieutenant General Lynch.” “Oh hello, it’s an honour to meet you Lieutenant Lynch.”

 

Becky nodded at the two girls and gestured for them to stand from their bow. “I saw your records. Not too bad a timing, Miss Flair. It’s a shame that you haven’t beaten my record yet. Are you sure you can do this in one shot?” Charlotte quickly nodded her head, “Yes! I slowed down yesterday when I was training because I’ve been waiting to show it to you.”

 

She slowed down? thought Becky with curiosity. This course even had the most trained soldiers beaten down and not many could complete it even close to her timing except Sasha. But this greenhorn slowed down? Now this, she had to see.

“Very well. You may begin when you are ready, Miss Flair.”

 

Charlotte nodded and turned back to the bench. Becky watched as Dana tore open a blood pack and fed it to Charlotte lovingly. The Lieutenant suddenly felt a hard lump stuck in her throat when Dana wiped a drop from the side of Charlotte’s lips and her jealousy peaked when the tall vampire thanked the girl with a bright smile.

Who was this girl to her? she growled inwardly, surprising herself.

 

“I’m ready, Lieutenant Lynch,” said Charlotte brightly and Becky nodded. She placed her hand on the start button as Charlotte got into position.

 

“On my count. Three... Two... One. Start!”

 

Is this the same girl I was training yesterday? Becky’s jaw dropped as Charlotte sped through the course with lightning speed and her moves were different. She looked like a seasoned athlete as she battered one obstacle after another.

 

Becky glanced at the timer and saw that the girl was scraping the same timing as her when she had reached the hand to hand combat arena. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dana clapping and cheering.

 

Her eyes flicked back to Charlotte as she counted the seconds down. The girl had forty five more seconds to beat her record and the most difficult part was approaching which included taking down fifteen virtual opponents at one go.

 

Thirty.. Twenty nine.. Twenty eight..

 

Impossible. Charlotte had already killed one third of them and did not look at all spent for someone who had been training for a whole day.

 

Fifteen.. Fourteen.. Thirteen..

Six more soldiers to go. Becky was watching in awe as the Pure-Blood ripped one her opponents head off.

 

“Ten.. Nine.. Eight..

 

Three more soldiers. Dana was biting her nails as Charlotte’s body accelerated and viciously took the remaining soldiers out. Only one more stood in her path.

 

Four.. Three.. Two..

A loud horn sounded, signaling that time was up. The three girls glanced at the clock with their hearts racing with the heaviness of the result.


	4. Hunter And The Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today cuz I desperately want to upload chapters 5&6 tomorrow

…  
  
A loud horn sounded, signaling that time was up. The three girls glanced at the clock with their hearts racing with the heaviness of the result.  
—————  
  
She should never have taken that bet. Becky was now being dragged by Charlotte through a night market somewhere in New Orleans and the overexcited vampire princess was squealing in joy at everything new. “WHOA, what’s that, Lieutenant Lynch?” “That’s donuts a kind of human food.” Charlotte crinkled her nose a little, “Why did they use beans that have been spoilt and they mixed it with that other stuff.  
  
The Lieutenant’s changed from solemn ones to surprise at Charlotte’s question. “You can smell all that?” Charlotte cocked her head at the question, “Can’t you?” Becky remained silent, baffled at how sharp the blondes’ sense of smell was.  
  
Yes, vampires had an acute sense of smell, only bested by Lycans. But even a vampire wouldn’t have been barely able to tell that the beans used were spoilt, much less the starch in it. Charlotte was packed with surprises, much like what she had shown yesterday.  
—————  
  
“She beat Becky by a whole two seconds?!” Asuka was staring in shock at Naomi who had returned to their meeting room. Naomi nodded, “I saw it with my own eyes!”  
  
The Captain had been heading to the kitchens in search of some human food to munch on when she heard some sort of commotion going on in the Training Hall. It was still an hour to sunset, Naomi wondered which soldier was crazy enough to be practicing at this hour.  
  
She peeked into the room and saw Becky watching a tall blond haired vampire running through the dreaded obstacle course. Another younger vampire stood cheering from the training bench.  
  
The girl was amazing. Naomi had never seen such athleticism from any vampire, other than maybe Becky. And if Becky had to be staring with her jaw hanging open, that meant this girl was something.  
When the timer stopped, all of them were shocked to see that it was two seconds shorter than Becky’s records. “Charlotte, that was amazing!” said Dana with sharp eyes, and she ran to hug the vampire who was looking at Becky expectantly.  
  
“How did I do?” Naomi heard Charlotte ask Becky. A grin formed on Naomi’s face as she watched Becky nod dumbly, something she had never seen before. “Congratulations. I’ll keep my end of the deal.”  
—————  
  
Charlotte had already moved on to the next stall when she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
Becky glanced ahead and saw people gawking at the blond beauty who was currently hopping excitedly when she saw a stall selling some live animals. It was hard not to admire Charlotte’s shapely figure when the hooded jacket she wore only reached her midriff, unable to conceal that she was dressed in tight leathers.  
  
And she didn’t like it one bit. She surprised herself again when a growl of jealousy erupted from her lips as she caught a few men ogling the blond a bit longer than she would have allowed.  
  
Charlotte failed to notice Becky moved to stand close behind her and she watched the smallest bunny hop around in its cage and looked at her with brown eyes. It reminded her of someone.  
  
“Lieutenant, are those bunnies?“  
  
“They are.”  
  
“how cute! What-”  
  
Her breath caught in her throat when she turned around and found herself looking into brown eyes that were smouldered in jealousy. You’re as cute as they are, thought Charlotte and she panicked when she realized that she had thought out loud and both girls blushed hard.  
  
“C-come on. We need to get a move on.” The blond vampire nodded obediently and followed the blushing Lieutenant as they made their way out of the crowd. The vampire princess was currently punching herself mentally for saying such an embarrassing thing to her mentor. She’s going to hate me more now, the woman thought sadly.  
  
Drowned in the misery of messing up, Charlotte could only yelp in surprise when a large hand smacked her rear end. She whipped her head around and saw that it was the group of men that had been ogling her earlier.  
  
They were wearing large, sickening grins as Charlotte felt like she was being raped by their eyes. “Hey there, pretty. Where are you running off to?”  
  
“Come to keep us company.”  
“I-I..” stammered Charlotte and she wanted to run back to Becky but was blocked by one of the men.  
  
“Aww. Come on now, sweet thing. We promise we won’t hurt you. Much.” Charlotte might be one of the most powerful vampires in existence but for now, she was as lost and scared as a child in a dark forest. The men closed in on her and she panicked as one of them leaned in closer to her face as she felt the man grab her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. “BECKYYYY!!”  
  
That instant, she felt the weight of the hand lift off her and she opened her eyes to see the man flung off her. The others had backed up in surprise to stare at the shorter woman. Becky looked livid and punched the man who touched Charlotte squarely in the jaw, sending the man flying backwards.  
  
“Touch her again, and I’ll kill you,” said Becky with a growl that turned Charlotte’s legs into jelly.  
  
“The men were pissed and they charged at Becky who grabbed Charlotte’s hand and ran, the men giving chase. For a someone with shorter legs, Becky could really run, as she pulled Charlotte towards a dark alley. Fate could not be harsher when they faced the stone wall of a dead end and they heard sinister laughter behind them.  
  
“Nowhere to run now, huh? I guess we’ll have two pussies to play with instead of just one,” said the man who was rubbing his sore jaw. “W-what do w-we do, Becky?”  
  
“Becky turned to look at Charlotte who’s eyes were still glistening with tears and much to Charlotte’s surprise wiped the tears gently away from them. “Don’t be scared, I’m here.” Charlotte blushed like a tomato when Becky pulled her into a strong but gentle hug and whispered, “Wait here.”  
  
“Hey girlies, if you want to start on that lesbian action, we want some of that too,” jeered one of the men. Becky pulled back from Charlotte and the tall vampire saw the other girl eyes were glowing red. Turning towards the men, she let her fangs extend, enjoying to look of fear on their faces when they saw her for what she was.  
  
“Then come fucking get some,” hissed Becky with an evil grin. Charlotte covered her eyes from the scene of blood spraying all over the grimy alley walls and the screams of the men filled the air as Becky unleashed the monster she was trained to be.”  
  
—————  
  
Sasha looked grim as she strode down the dungeon corridor, flanked by Natalya and Major Urai. She nodded to the two guards who were standing guard at a large iron door at the end of it and they immediately pulled the bolts on the door open.  
  
The room was bare except for a single steel chair that was holding a groaning man down with large leather restraints and an intimidating looking woman who was leaning against the wall, nibbling on what looked like an apple.  
  
“That was fast, Officer Riott.”  
  
Ruby shrugged and pushed her back off the wall, “Wasn’t difficult. This idiot is easily distracted by women.” She grinned at the man who spat at her, causing some saliva to land on her precious snack, a cold silence created as Ruby looked down at her soiled treasure.”  
  
“You mother fucker!”  
  
He instantly regretted as he felt his jaw dislocate when Ruby landed a hard blow on his face. “And this is why you never piss her off,” whispered Asuka to Natalya as they watched Ruby land a hard kick in the man’s stomach, knocking him to the floor, still strapped in the chair. “That’s enough, Ru.”  
  
The dark haired vampire stopped her actions at the General’s command. Her eyes were still burning red but took a step back anyway, as she stood huffing angrily. Sasha moved to pull the chair back upwards, looking coldly at the man who was drooling blood. She placed a hand on his face and snapped the jaw back into place, a scream erupting from the man.  
  
“If you value your life, you will answer me. Got it?”  
“F-fuck you,” coughed the prisoner.  
  
Sasha raised her eyebrows, “Shall I allow Officer Riott to continue? I have no reservations watching vermin like you die.” Fear flashed in the man’s eyes when they flicked to Ruby momentarily.  
  
“Why is there a large number of vampires gathering near wolf territory?” Silence.  
  
Sasha took a step back and Ruby stepped forward to land another blow on the man’s face, and Asuka swore she saw a tooth fly out into a corner of the room. The tall vampire was about to swing another punch when Sasha stopped her. Placing both hands on the handles of the chair, the General leaned in and spoke.  
  
“I’m only asking you once more before I let Officer Riott beat you to a pulp and then slice you up with her knives. And it’s definitely not the most pleasant way to die. Why are you gathering?”  
  
The man let out a small sob, “I-I can’t s-say. T-they’ll kill m-me.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t talk, you’ll die here. If you do, I will offer you the sanctuary of staying alive in this prison. I give you my word on that.” The man considered it for a while and looked around at the women. Knowing that there could be a fate worse than this, he sighed and caved in.  
  
“T-the group is lead by a vampire c-called Dean who is an outcast of the Northern Tribe. He’s been rallying other outcasts and rogues from the Northern and Western regions to launch a war.”  
  
“Against whom?”  
  
“You.” Sasha’s expression hardened and signaled for him to continue.  
  
“According to him, there’s been a third Pure-Blood born in the Eastern Tribe and we need to eliminate her in order to gain power.”  
  
“How does he expect to gain power from this? If a Pure-Blood is eliminated, he still won’t be able to rule due to Pure-Bloods being natural heirs to the throne to govern all vampires. They won’t listen to a rogue.”  
  
“The man looked up at Sasha in surprise, “So it’s true then, there’s a third Pure-Blood?” and he turned to Ruby and Asuka in annoyance when they started laughing their heads off.  
   
“Oh my, this idiot thinks we’d actually buy his bullshit story,” laughed Riott  
“It’s true.”  
  
The laughter died almost instantaneously. “Y-you’re joking, right?” but Sasha’s grim face held no form of humour and their expressions turned serious. Natalya, on the other hand, looked deep in thought.  
  
“Sasha, was the child born to Elder Flair’s wife?”  
  
The General turned to Natalya in surprise, “What made you guess that Nattie?”  
  
“Well, it is almost impossible to kill a vampire unless they’ve died by a weapon blessed in alchemy or the sun. Since Elder Flair’s wife was buried and it was an open coffin ceremony, I did not see any form of blemishes on her that could have caused her death. Also, the Council did not send our army to wage a war in vengeance, which means that the death was somewhat voluntary. So, I’m assuming the harsh childbirth could have taken a toll on her. Also, I’m guessing that it’s a female, not because the prisoner said so, but because if it was a male, Elder Flair would have paraded him around to allow him an early reign. The Elders are known for looking down on females, hence he must have been blessed with a female child and wanted to hide her from the world to avoid assassination.”  
  
The four vampires in the room stared at Natalya in pin drop silence. “Nat... You’re either crazy or the smartest vampire I’ve ever known. And I don’t think you’re crazy,” said Ruby in awe.  
  
“Sasha nodded to Natalya, “You’re absolutely right, Nattie.” The older vampire was about to ask more when Sasha lifted a hand and turned back to the prisoner, “How much does this Dean know about the Pure-Blood?”  
  
“Enough to know that they plan to ambush her tonight. Why would she be out is beyond me. There’s a team being sent out to capture her. But that’s all I know.”  
  
“WHAT?! Charlotte is the Pure-Blood? She’s out there with Becky tonight! But how would they know about this?” screamed Asuka. The man shook his head, “I don’t know any more than you do.”  
  
Sasha’s face hardened and she quickly strode out of the room, with the three women following closely behind her. “Ruby, get Nia and Naomi to the Battle Room now!” Ruby nodded and turned a corridor immediately.  
  
When all of them had gathered, Sasha looked around the room. “Ruby, I need you and Nia to gather some of your best spies to search for those two... Asuka and Naomi, round up your men. We may have a fight on our hands if they are caught. Nattie, look into more information on Pure-Bloods, we need to find out why Dean wants Charlotte and tell Bayley to prepare some potions just in case they’re injured.”  
  
The vampires immediately saluted their war leader and dashed off, leaving Sasha worried. How the hell would they know that Charlotte would be out with Becky tonight? There must be someone on the inside leaking information and she needed to find out who it was before it was too late.  
  
Becky, stay alive and protect Charlotte. Thought Sasha to herself  
—————  
  
The poor girl still looked shaken as hell.  
  
Becky sighed, she had not wanted the blond vampire to see the bloodbath she made back at the alley but when she had seen the filthy men touch the tall vampire, her self-control snapped. When the massacre was over, she had scooped up the frozen vampire and darted off into the night sky. They were now resting on a rooftop of a building, overlooking the deserted area.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
The short vampire turned to Charlotte who hung her head sadly and sat with her knees curled up.  
  
“Why are you saying that?” Charlotte could not meet Becky’s eyes, “B- because of me, you had to kill those people.” Becky shrugged, “We’re vampires, it’s what we do.”  
  
“I know you don’t believe that.”  
  
Charlotte had seen the regret in Becky’s eyes when the Lieutenant wiped her tears away. Crazy as it sounded, their hearts seemed to connect at that moment when the short vampire pulled away from the hug and Charlotte felt the regret as Becky tore into each of the men.  
  
“You’re thinking too much. It’s my job to protect you so what’s a few lowlifes,” the Lieutenant responded nonchalantly, trying to brush it off lightly as her eyes scanned the streets below for her target. Charlotte turned her eyes sadly towards Becky’s cold words and let out a small sigh. Before she could voice out her thoughts, Becky raised a hand, asking her to be quiet.  
“There he is.”  
  
A shady looking man stepped out from one of the many deserted buildings and was looking around in a suspicious manner. This one would be a hard one, as Becky sized him up. He was twice Becky's size with arms that looked like boulders had been strapped on them. Plus, he didn’t look like one of those rogues she had taken down like Tamina. This one had a glint in his eyes.  
  
The man glanced down at his watch and made his way down the street. Becky gestured for the blond vampire to follow her and the two pursued their target from the rooftops.  
  
Becky was mentally mapping out each turn that the man was making and it didn’t take her long to figure out that he seemed to be making a certain pattern and was repeating it. She glanced at Charlotte who was still behind her and motioned to her that they were going to head down to the street level.  
  
They scaled down the building carefully, with Becky showing Charlotte how to use her claws when they were extended to dig into the building structure. The man seemed to have become hasty and was quickening his pace. The two female vampires carefully followed him to a narrow street.  
  
Something isn’t right, he doesn’t seem scared of us, thought Becky, and he keeps looking back as if to check if we’re still following him. But her mission was to take him out, she needed to follow him more. Becky felt a small tug on her arm and looked back to see Charlotte wearing worried eyes.  
  
“Lieutenant, I heard some noises behind us.”  
  
Becky looked over Charlotte’s shoulder and perked her ears, trying to listen out for anything but was greeted with silence. She shook her head gently, “You’re over thinking it, Miss Flair. Come on, we can’t lose him.” Becky was on the move again and Charlotte glanced behind with a worried frown creasing her pretty face but followed her anyways.  
  
They stopped when the man had reached a dead end after turning into one of the alleys, much like the one that they had been in earlier. They approached the man carefully, with Becky signaling for Charlotte to stay back and the man slowly turned to face the two women wearing a smile.  
  
“Good evening, ladies.”  
“So, you were aware.”  
“But of course! Though had it been anyone else other than beautiful ladies such as yourself, they might not have been able to get this far,” said the man as he continued wearing that smile.  
  
“Why are you expecting us?”  
  
“The man casually walked back and forth along the alley wall in front of Becky all the while wearing that stupid smile that the short vampire very badly wanted to wipe off his face with her claws.  
  
“Well, maybe it’s cause it’s a little lonely taking a stroll by myself. Or maybe because I’ve never had such good looking women follow me in a while. Could it also be that I-“  
“Quit fucking around.”  
“Tsk tsk. So rude. I guess I need to teach you some manners first, young lady.”  
  
With snap of his fingers, Becky heard movement behind them and she turned to see a large group of vampires appear to block the alleyway. Two female vampires immediately grabbed a hold of Charlotte's arms and brought the petrified Pure-Blood to her knees.  
  
“Becky!”  
  
Becky wanted to move forward but stopped when she noticed a steel glint coming from Charlotte’s throat as one of the women held a blade to her slender neck. “Charlotte, don’t panic. I’ll get us out of this,” said Becky reassuringly and the blond vampire nodded. The Lieutenant turned back to the man and her eyes turned red in anger.  
  
“Let her go you bastard, or I swear I will rip you apart.”  
  
“Is this really the daughter of the great Pure-Blood, Mick Foley?” said the man as he placed a hand over his chest in feigned shock. Becky’s eyes narrowed at those words, “How did you know who I am?”  
  
“How can I not, dear Lieutenant General Rebecca Lynch? Did your father not speak of the name, Dean Ambrose?” The man smirked when Becky remained silent. “Your father and I were practically the best of friends.”  
“W-what-“  
  
“Your dear father was exalted like a God in the Western Tribe. And when the Great War started, your father was one of the first vampires to offer a helping hand to those disgusting humans, did you know that? Can you imagine, a Pure-Blood, a vampire king, helping humans in their petty fights? Pathetic. Because of his idiotic beliefs, the Council was formed to control the consumption of dwindling humans and to show them kindness.”  
  
Dean looked disgusted at the thought and stopped his pacing to look at Becky, “And to think, his own idiotic beliefs caused his death when he fell in love with a human. What a joke. Then we have you, his creation, protecting another Pure-Blood that’s incapable of being a vampire, and what’s more, born to the Eastern Tribe’s Elders. Such a shame.”  
  
Becky heard a whimper from behind her and flicked her eyes to see that the blade was now pressed closer to Charlotte’s throat, looks of disgust aimed at the vampire princess and a hiss escaped from Becky’s lips but she controlled herself and turned back to the man.  
  
“So what if she is a Pure-Blood. What do you want with us?”  
  
“My dear, I don’t want you. I want her. Her blood is the key to vampires like us who have been deemed outcasts and rogues to finally get the redemption we deserve. But since we have no need for you, I guess we’ll just eliminate you. Oh, and if you struggle, we’ll kill your precious princess and leave you alive for the Council to tear you apart.”  
  
Becky allowed herself to be pushed to her knees as two male vampires stepped forward to hold her shoulders. “B-Becky, d-don’t!” screamed Charlotte tearfully. The female vampire holding the knife to her throat, stepped away from her to approach Becky. Brown eyes met each other, and she smiled gently at Charlotte as the knife was now aimed at her throat.  
  
“Don’t worry, Charlie. It’s going to be alright.”  
  
But it was hard to believe Becky’s words that made Charlotte’s heart jump at the endearing name. Charlotte let out a sad sob as Dean’s voice rang once more. “Finish her.”  
  
That was the moment Becky was waiting for. She pushed backward and rolled out of her captors’ grasp and away from the blade. With a quick motion, she slid two blades out from the sleeve of her coat and sliced the throats of the two male vampires that had been holding her down and ducked a poorly aimed swipe at her would be the executioner. She spun on her heels, and with a well-placed uppercut, instantly killed the woman as her blade drove through the woman’s skull through her jaw.  
  
The woman holding Charlotte was too stunned by the display and had no time to react as Becky dashed towards her and slashed at the woman’s ribs, creating a large gash.  
   
“Let’s go!” yelled Becky as she yanked Charlotte to her feet to grab one of her hands and ran. She could hear Dean’s angry roars erupt from behind them as the shorter girl sliced the remaining vampires out of her way. The two vampires ran harder than they had ever done in their lives and Becky saw some silver whizz past her.  
  
Shit, they have crossbows. Knowing Charlotte who was running behind her would probably be the one to get hit, Becky pushed her forward and screamed at her to keep running. Charlotte ran hard, realizing she heard the sounds of blades clashing behind her and saw Becky trying to hold off the vampires that were in pursuit of them.  
  
Charlotte could only watch in horror as nearly a hundred rogues descended on the Lieutenant who was bravely holding them off. No! Charlotte’s mind screamed when she saw the overwhelming numbers taking its toll on Becky and one of them had planted his blade deep into the shorter vampires back, making the vampire hiss in pain.  
  
“Ch-Charlotte, listen to me, run as far as you can! S-Sasha will come for you!”  
  
Becky looked towards the brightening sky. It was only a matter of a minute or two before the sun showed its flares and she looked at the vampires that surrounded her. The pain in her back was burning like fire but if she could hold them off for a matter of a few more minutes, she’d be able to take them to their deaths along with her. Charlotte was immune to the sun and none of them could get to her.  
  
“Alright, bitches. I’m bringing you to hell with me.”  
  
Becky mustered all her remaining strength and started hacking and slashing at the knees of her opponents. The vampires fell to the floor screaming, unable to stand as their kneecaps were destroyed by Becky’s sharp blades. A few that realized what she was trying to do, quickly tried to make their escape but the short vampire was faster than them even in her injured state.  
  
“The sun’s rays peeked over the horizon. Charlotte watched the scene of a few vampires burning to their death as they tried to escape the harsh rays. Becky noticed the sun and quickly pulled her hood over her head. There were still a few more of them but she was determined to take all of them with her so that they couldn’t pursue Charlotte.  
  
A sharp ray of sun caught an exposed part of Becky’s hand and she hissed in pain as an angry burnt mark appeared when she whipped around. Her eyes caught Dean ‘s back retreating into the shadows, the bastard had gotten away. But around her lay hundreds of dead vampires, all burnt by the sun.  
  
Becky herself felt her body caving into the effect of the sun’s bright ways and slowly collapsed, giving in to the pain on her back. Before her head hit the floor, she felt a pair of arms catch her and a bit of sun fell on her face, leaving a wisp of smoke when Charlotte quickly placed her arm over the ray to block out the sun.  
  
“B-Becky, p-please. Hang in t-there.” Becky felt her consciousness slip as she weakly glanced up and saw the most beautiful sight as she drew shallow breaths.  
  
  
Charlotte looked like an angel bathed in sunlight. Even with tears streaming down her face and a runny nose, Becky could not have felt more drawn to the vampire princess’s beauty as she tried to remember that face in her dying moments.  
“B-beautiful..” she whispered. Her vision had golden blotches slowing engulfing them and the last thing she saw was Charlotte biting down into her wrist and the taste of blood in her mouth.


	5. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAVORITE chapter so far

...  
Her vision had golden blotches slowing engulfing them and the last thing she saw was Charlotte biting down into her wrist and the taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
—————  
It happened again. Becky was trapped in the same crowd of angry vampires threatening to trample her with their heavy stampede.  
  
There was the familiar dancing, orange glow in the distance. And as always, the crowd halted their footsteps when they neared the blazing fire.  
  
She hung back in the crowd this time, unable to face what she knew she would see.  
  
“For your crime of committing high treason against the Grand Council, for allowing an outcast to feed on your blood and allowing a traitor to enter the confines of the Eastern Tribe, your punishment has been decided.”  
  
Wait.  
  
This what not how she remembered it.  
  
“The punishment you will receive is death, by alchemy fire. Do you have any last words?”  
  
Becky practically rammed the crowd out of her way and her heart was pulled by the weight of a million bodies as she gazed upon a sight more horrible than the death of her father.  
  
Charlotte.  
  
“NO!” screamed Becky as she felt the invisible force hold her back once more. “Fuck all of you!” yelled the Lieutenant as her gaze fell upon Elder Flair, “She’s your own daughter! How could you!”  
  
The Elder looked at her with soulless eyes, “A vampire who is willing to save and shelter an outcast like you is no daughter of mine.” Becky turned her eyes to Charlotte who was sobbing hard.  
  
“C-Charlotte, w-why? Why did you save me?”  
  
Charlotte bit her bottom lip that was quivering and choked as their eyes met and Becky felt at that moment that she was being torn into two from seeing her in pain.  
  
“Because I love you.”  
  
Horrific screams filled the night sky once more as blue flames engulfed her body. But this time, Becky felt like her soul had been plunged into the deepest fires of hell and screamed as the flames reached out to consume her as well.  
—————  
  
“Fuck! We’re too late!”  
  
Ruby sent a trash can flying with a powerful kick. “Calm your tits, Riott. If Becky was dead, we’d find that thick skull of hers here as well,” answered Nia as she studied the burned bodies in the streets.  
“Well, any one of these could easily be her.”“Not exactly. Remember, Becky’s creator was a powerful one, and she inherited his strength. She’s also not the kind to roll over and die with rogues like these.”  
  
Ruby looked at her friend, “Ey. Since when did you become so smart.” Nia grinned up at her cheekily, “Since I decided to actually start listening to Natalya instead of just teasing her all the time.” Ruby scoffed and went looking around for clues as well. It was good that this area was nearly void of humans, no one had come by and disturbed the scene.  
  
The Officer noticed something glinting near the street’s pavement and she moved to pick it up, noticing that it was Becky’s trademark blade. “Hey Nia, I think we may have found something.”  
  
“That’s definitely Beck’s,” said Nia with a nod. Ruby looked around and saw a few dried up blood drops leading south. She turned to her friend who was looking at her with the same worried expression.  
  
“Do you think..”  
“Definitely.”  
  
Riott was about to dash ahead when Nia stopped her. “Ey, what’s wrong?” asked Ruby in an annoyed tone. Her comrade sighed, “Look, Ruby, going to search for her without backup is a stupid idea. We could find ourselves walking into an ambush and if you haven’t noticed, we’re going to be outnumbered.”  
  
The dark haired girl sighed but she couldn’t deny her friend’s logic. “Fine, let’s go back and get some backup.” Nia patted her friend’s back, “I know you’re worried for them Ruby, but it’s only better if we’re prepared.” Riott nodded and wrapped the blade she was holding with a shirt from one of the burnt bodies, slipping it into her coat pocket.  
  
“You know,” said Ruby glancing at her friend, “I dunno if I like you smarter or like you were before.”  
  
Nia landed a light jab on Ruby’s arm, “Are you calling me dumb?” Ruby grinned at her own remark and the two friends made haste return to the castle, begging that their friends were not in grave danger.  
  
—————  
Becky awoke, bathed in sweat and was visibly shaking. A sharp pain pierced her eyes as a bit of the evening sun peeked through a crack in the wall and she was about to yell when she realized something weird.  
  
She wasn’t burning.  
  
In fact, she was able to stare directly into that ray of light that was annoying her. But how? She warily placed her hand into the sun, anticipating the pain and ready to retract her hand. When the orange light touched her hand, Becky merely felt its warmth on her hand and it tickled her.  
  
This was probably the second weirdest feeling she’s ever had. The first being the time when she had saw Charlotte cry in the alley. Speaking of her, where was she? In fact, where the fuck was her?  
  
It looked like she was in a cabin of some sort, but it looked like no one had lived here for decades. The furniture in the room was covered with dust except for the bed she was currently on. She suddenly remembered that there had been a sword through her chest, but looked down and saw that she was blood-free and was wearing a shirt that she did not remember.  
  
Did Charlotte do this?  
  
The vampire blushed at the thought, realizing that the Pure-Blood had probably seen her bare chest. Ah! How was she going to face the woman she was supposed to hate. As Becky beat her mental state to a pulp, the door to the room creaked open a little and she saw a blond mane of hair pop into the room.  
  
“Ah? You’re awake.”  
  
Charlotte opened the door a little wider and stepped into the room. Becky observed the girl who was carrying a bowl of something warm. The tall vampire carefully carried the bowl and cautiously sat down next to the other girl who remained stoic.  
  
“I’m s-sorry Lieutenant, it’s not h-human blood, but I found a doe w-wandering outside. It’s not t-the best but hope-“ “What the hell happened and where the fuck are we?”  
  
Becky was staring daggers at Charlotte who was stunned by the shorter girl’s sudden outburst. The Lieutenant frowned when she was met with silence, “Are you going to sit there like an idiot or answer me, Miss Flair.”  
  
“W-we’re in a cabin.”  
  
“Oh, gee. I didn’t know we were in one. I thought this was a hotel, genius.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“Just tell me where the fuck are we and how did we get here?”  
  
“We’re in a f-forest.”  
  
“Forest?! That’s just great, Miss Flair. Off all places you chose to run to, it’s into a damned forest which you don’t even know hides rogues.”  
  
“I j-just-“  
  
“Look, why didn’t you listen to me and just save your damned self. It’s not like I asked to be saved.”  
  
“...“  
  
“If you weren’t such an idiot like your father-“  
“STOP!”  
—————  
  
Charlotte watched the blood from her wrists drip into Becky’s mouth. Her tears were flowing down her face as she watched the other vampire eyes drift shut.  
  
When she made sure Becky was still alive, sort of, Charlotte summoned the remainder of her strength and carried the smaller woman. She looked around and ran where her instincts brought her, putting as much distance between them and the street they were running from.  
  
She ran and ran until she reached the edge of a forest. It definitely wasn’t anything she had studied before and she glanced behind to see if she had been followed. She saw a few red drops and panicked, the blood from Becky’s back must have made a trail. She’d have to get rid of it.  
  
The princess gently placed Becky against a large tree trunk and removed her coat. With what knowledge of healing she had gathered from her teachers, she carefully removed the sword, glad that was a clean stab, making it easier to pull out. And out of the weirdest instinct, placed a hand over the shorter woman’s chest and closed her eyes that were turning gold.  
  
A faint gold glow blossomed from her palms and touched the bloody wound. Damaged skin started regenerating and after a few moments, a large part of the wound closed. Charlotte panted hard. Healing certainly took its toll on her body but she had no time to waste. She pushed herself up on shaky legs and grabbed the bloody sword from the ground, wrapping it in her coat and strapped it on her back. They might need a weapon for later.  
  
But how to get rid of the blood that basically created a map to where they were? Charlotte’s sharp ears picked up some sounds and she looked up to see dark clouds gathering. Good. The thunderstorm would help wash away the trail.  
  
She scooped Becky into her arms once more, almost dropping her in her weakened state. Charlotte could really do with one of Dana’s blood packs now but shook the thought out of her head. She needed to get Becky to safety first and took off once more as raindrops started to pelt on them.  
  
The blond haired vampire ran till nightfall, where she spotted an old cabin somewhere deep in the forest. She approached it carefully and realized that there was no movement coming from the inside. Placing the short vampire down, she slid the sword out of its makeshift sheath and approached the cabin carefully.  
  
A quick search of the cabin later, she sighed in relief when it was safe and walked out once more to bring Becky in. She found an old bedroom that still had its furnishings, though a little dusty and quickly threw off the dusty sheets so that Becky had a clean place to lie on.  
   
With a blush as bright as the sun, Charlotte inspected Becky’s chest to check on the wound and saw that there were more cuts and bruises decorating the Lieutenant and she got up to search for a first aid kit, knowing she had limited strength left to finish it by her powers.  
  
She returned a little while later with some clean towels and a bowl of water from a sizeable pond next to the cabin and sat beside the sleeping figure and bit into her wrist once more. Charlotte placed her wrist gently against the vampire and watched the blood trickle into Becky’s mouth. She jumped when Becky’s lips unconsciously latched on her, drawing her life essence. Charlotte sighed as she watched Becky adorably suckle on her wrist.  
  
The cuts and bruises were healing fast, thanks to Charlotte’s blood and once she saw the last bruise fade, she gently pulled her wrist away, giggling when Becky gurgled her displeasure in her sleep. Realizing that Becky’s clothes were somewhat close to destroyed from all the slashing and blood, Charlotte removed them and wiped the shot vampire pleasant body with a wet towel. She smacked herself for gazing that fine body and continued working with a blush. She checked the cupboard in the room and found a shirt that was a little large but comfortable and slipped it on Becky. She watched the girl for a few more moments when she felt herself sway in her seat.  
  
She needed rest.  
  
Aside from running for nearly a whole day, she had lost quite a bit of blood to heal the other vampire and the princess had never felt this beaten up, not even when she endured Becky’s death course. She stood shakily and made her way out to the living room where she had seen a couch earlier, making sure that Becky was tucked in comfortably before she left the room.  
  
Charlotte had no idea how long she had knocked out for but by the looks of it, it was midday. She swung her legs off the couch and held her head that was pounding in her hands. Food. I need food, thought the girl miserably.  
  
But she had never hunted for food before. It had always been served to her by Dana when she woke up. Speaking of Dana, she missed her friend terribly. She hadn’t returned in two days and knowing her friend, the poor girl must be in a state of panic now.  
  
She got up and picked up the sword she had placed on the coffee table and stepped out of the cabin. Okay, you’ve got to do this. Becky probably needs some blood too. So you can get it for the both of you, thought Charlotte and she took a deep breath.  
  
She smelt it.  
  
Blood.  
  
But it wasn’t human blood.  
  
Her eyes searched the greenery ahead of her and spotted a small limping figure. A doe with a large bite mark in its rear. Poor thing, it probably wouldn’t last a week before dying. Charlotte sighed. She hated hurting anything. But survival was survival and she had Becky to care for as well.  
  
With that, she pounced.  
  
—————  
  
Becky sat speechless as a tear fell into the bowl.  
  
Charlotte stared at her with a hardened expression while tears streamed down her pretty face. The staring match continued and as Becky was about to open her mouth again, she was stopped by Charlotte’s words.  
  
“Look. I get it. You hate my father. And for that, you hate me. But for you to hate me because my father hates you for what your father has done, you’re being exactly like him. He sentenced your father with death because of love. You’re angry at him but I can’t turn back the clock and bring him back. I really wish I could, but I can’t.”  
  
She sniffled and took another large gulp of breath.“I’m sorry for bringing us here.  
I’m sorry I saved you. You may think I regret saving you but I don’t. If you died, I would probably want to die too. I don’t know why, but it’s just the way it is. When you lay there dying because of me, do you know how shitty I felt?”  
  
“Charlotte, I-“ ”  
  
“Call me crazy and you can hate me for it, Rebecca, but I feel drawn to you. And I hate myself for that. You know why? I hate being his daughter and having you hate me the way you do. Because if I wasn’t, maybe, just maybe, you could finally see me as me and not my father’s daughter. That’s why I pushed myself so hard to beat your record. Only for you to notice me and not take me as the useless daughter of the vampire you hate.”  
  
The two vampires sat in silence for a long time as Becky tried to take in what she had just heard and she had accidentally asked why out loud. Sad green eyes stared into hers and once more, Becky was entranced with the blond haired beauty.  
  
“Because I love you. I don’t know what love is, I’ve never felt this about anyone before. Not my father, not Danan, not anyone. It feels like my heart is going to explode from nervousness when I’m around you. When you get angry at me, I feel sad that I’m disappointing you. When you call me Charlotte instead of Miss Flair, I feel like an angel is speaking to me. Everything you do captivates me. If this is not love, I don’t know what is. Because I’m stupidly and madly in love with you, Lieutenant Lynch and I’m sorry.”  
  
With that, Charlotte stood and walked out of the room, leaving Becky sitting there looking like a goldfish. Did Charlotte just admit that she was in love with her?  
  
But why did her stomach do a double, no triple flip, when she had heard that confession? Wasn’t she supposed to hate her? Then why did she feel like she was floating on cloud nine? She was Elder Flair’s daughter for fuck’s sake! But why? Why was she compelled to run after Charlotte?  
  
“UUUGH! You’re an idiot!” said Becky as she knocked her head against the wall. She sat there calibrating her messy thoughts. After a couple of quiet minutes, she made her decision and ran out of the room.  
  
Charlotte was nowhere to be found in the cabin and Becky panicked when she saw the front door wide open and ran outside. Her heart raced as her eyes frenziedly search for the familiar locks of blond hair.  
   
Then she saw her.  
  
Right there, in the middle of the pond, with her half her naked back facing Becky. The moonlight shone on her pearly white skin, making her glow with radiance. The gentle white light caressed every curve on Charlotte’s perfect tone figure.  
  
Like a moth to a flame, Becky’s mind lost all control over her body, moved on its own accord and stripped off her clothing. The water was cold to the touch but it had no effect on the mesmerized vampire as she strode out to where Charlotte stood in the middle of the pond.  
  
Charlotte heard the girl behind her but made no movement as she turned her face to the night sky to stare at the full moon.  
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“Like you.”  
  
The vampire princess held her breath as Becky moved in front of her and touched her cheek gently to gaze at her face. Charlotte was no longer crying but Becky could see the dried streaks of tears over those cheeks. Wetting her hand in the pond, she brought her hand up to wipe the marks off Charlotte’s face gently as she heard the girl sigh at the touch.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Those words weighed a ton to Becky. She had never apologized to anyone in her rebirth before but something in her urged her to do so with Charlotte. It was like her heart was scattered in pieces knowing that she had hurt the tall vampire so badly. Becky felt tears of her own forming and Charlotte lifted her hand to catch them as they escaped her eyelids.  
  
“Charlotte, I-I..”  
  
Becky was tongue tied but Charlotte seemed to know what to do. She cupped the Lieutenant’s face and slowly leaned in as Becky’s eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“I love you, Becky.”  
  
“I love you too-“  
  
It was different from all the kisses she had when she fed on various women. Those were usually rushed and completely bland of emotion as she rushed to feed after her tryst.  
  
This one was magical. Charlotte’s lips felt like cool water washing over her in a scorching blaze. Relief, passion, calm, excitement. Every emotion scrambled into this glowing ball of happiness that was growing as Charlotte's lips drove the rollercoaster of emotions in her.  
  
Charlotte deepened the kiss with her tongue curiously prodding against Becky’s lips and slipped into her mouth when the shorter vampire willingly granted her entry. As their tongues intertwined with each other, Becky slipped her hands from Charlotte’s cheeks to graze over the smooth skin of the princess’ back, eliciting moans of excitement from the blond girl.  
  
Becky’s lips found her way down to Charlottes’s neck where she lay kisses all over it and Charlotte groaned at the sensation. The shorter vampire felt her fangs extend as she hovered over the artery and fought the urge to bite down for the sweet taste of blood. Instead, she continued her trail of kisses down to the blond’s chest, smirking to herself when she heard the tall vampire gasp when she captured one of Charlotte’s nipples with her lips.  
  
Becky suckled on it gently before moving her lips to the other one that was begging for her attention and Charlotte tangled one of her hands in Becky’s long hair. The other wandered to the Lieutenant’s back where she felt several scars decorating the skin and felt a pang of sadness hit her.  
  
But she had little time to harp on it as she felt a small hand move from her back to cup her ample bottom and she moaned in response. Taking that as an encouragement to go further, Becky slid her hand to Charlotte’s virgin flower and felt the girl shiver against her as she slid her finger across the folds expertly, feeling a wetness very different from the waters they were in.  
  
Becky leaned back a little to look at Charlotte who was wearing a flushed expression. Their eyes locked, staring into the depths of their souls and all their doubts were erased when Becky scooped the taller girl into her arms.  
  
Their eyes never leaving each other, Becky laid Charlotte on the soft grass at the edge of the pond and climbed on top of her. She leaned down to capture the tall girl lips and was met with eagerness. Charlotte squirmed beneath her, pressing her core against Becky’s thigh in an urge to sate her growing lust.  
  
Becky's lips traveled once more, kissing Charlotte everywhere until she reached her destination and took a deep breath, savouring the sweet smell of the princess’ lust. Gently rubbing the wet mound, she was greeted with the soft pink colour of the virgin princess’ inner folds. A quick glance up at Charlotte showed her a blushing face and with a smile, she dipped her tongue in to taste the tall vampire and was rewarded with a loud moan.  
  
Charlotte was more delicious than the sweetest fruit, more intoxicating than the strongest alcohol and more addictive than the most potent drug. It drove Becky crazy with lust, the way she was doing the same to Charlotte with her tongue.  
  
Charlotte’s hands had found her way once more into Becky’s hair and the princess was unashamedly vocalizing her pleasure.  
  
“B-Becky, that feels soooo… good.”  
  
Becky went wild when she heard her name spoken by a honey-coated voice and she doubled her efforts, alternating between lapping up the girl’s sticky juices to gently sucking on the swollen clit.  
  
“N-no m-more. I c-can’t take i-it.”  
  
Her eyes flicked up to Charlotte who was looking at her with hooded eyes and parted lips as she panted hard and Becky pulled her body up to capture those lips, allowing Charlotte to taste herself. But her work was not done yet.  
  
She slipped her hand down south and her fingers circled Charlotte’s clit once more, making the princess jump at the contact. They continued their kissing as Becky slipped a finger into the tight folds, feeling a small barrier of innocence. Worried, Becky stopped her lips and stared into Charlotte’s green eyes, asking for permission silently and smiled when the blushing girl nodded.  
  
Charlotte let out a yelp of pain as Becky’s finger pushed past the tight muscles and Becky cooed out soft comforting words as tears pooled in Charlotte’s eyes.  
  
Becky felt Charlotte’s hands claw at her back but the seasoned soldier did not wince. When Becky felt her whole finger slip in, she let it stay there, letting Charlotte grow accustomed to the feeling.  
  
After a few heartbeats, Becky felt Charlotte squirm against her and she slowly moved her finger in and out with slow motions. As time ticked past, the short vampire felt the blond haired girl’s wetness growing and the princess was letting out small moans of pleasure and was moving along with Becky’s hand.  
  
Their breaths quickened and Becky added another finger and was pumping in and out of Charlotte’s core with growing speed and the blond was screaming in pleasure as Becky took her higher and higher.  
  
“Oh my g-god, B-Becky don’t s-stop!”  
 “I won’t.”  
“I f-feel..” *gasp* “..w-weird..”  
“Let it go, baby.”  
“B-Becky... I-I... G-going to..”  
 “Cum for me, Baby.”  
  
Charlotte looked desperately at Becky and she noticed Charlottes’s fangs had elongated like her own and her eyes were flicking back and forth from Charlotte’s eyes to the slender neck, unsure if she could hold back her need. But the answer was clear in Charlotte’s eyes.  
  
“Beckyyyyyy!”  
  
Charlotte screamed out loud as Becky plunged her fangs into Charlotte’s neck and her fingers rubbed the spongy bump of the tall girl tight core, bringing the princess into an earth-shattering climax as the sensations overloaded her brain.  
  
Charlotte’s thighs spasmed and her hips lifted off the soft grass in her ecstasy. To Becky, no blood had tasted sweeter than the one she was feeding off now.  
Most vampires weren’t picky about the taste of their kill but Becky hated the ones supplied at the castle, hence, she usually went in search of her own. But Charlotte’s blood was like a drug, perfectly made for Becky and she didn’t just need it, she craved it. Unable to control herself as well, Charlotte plunged her fangs into Becky’s neck, drinking greedily from the delicious taste of the Lieutenant’s life force. When the blond bit her, Becky’s body tightened and she felt a strong gush of pleasure as well as they rode the waves of their orgasm out together.  
  
Like Becky, Charlotte drank the Lieutenant’s blood like a starved animal. The blood pack Dana had fed here was nowhere near what she was tasting now. In all her short century, she had despised the taste of blood but now, it tasted like heaven against her lips and she drank thirstily.  
  
But more than that, the two vampires felt something different. For some weird reason or other, they could feel the love for each other in each drop of blood they consumed. And it was pure euphoric bliss.  
  
It was a long moment before both women came back down to earth and Becky stared lovingly at Charlotte who was panting hard from her first sexual experience. Becky pulled the girl into a loving embrace as she whispered words that made the blond vampire's heart skip a beat.  
  
“Charlotte, I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too Bex,” answered Becky shyly and she nuzzled into the crook of Becky’s neck as the shorter girl looked down at her with a soft smile and gently touched the blonds chin for their eyes to meet. She noticed that Charlotte’s eyes were a soft gold tone.  
  
“Your eyes..”Charlotte was also staring at Becky with surprise. “B-Becky... Your eyes t-too..”  
  
Becky cocked her head confusedly and she glanced over at her reflection in the smooth waters of the pond. Her eyes stared back at her, except... They were gold. Just like Charlotte’s.  
  
“Why are our eyes like this?”


	6. Death Sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because.... why not?!

  
…  
Becky cocked her head confusedly and she glanced over at her reflection in the smooth waters of the pond. Her eyes stared back at her, except... They were gold. Just like Charlotte’s.   
  
“Why are our eyes like this?”  
“I don’t know either.”   
  
“Could it be because we fed on each other?   
But, our irises are supposed to reflect the blood we consume. Unless..”   
  
“Unless what?”   
“Unless your blood is different. You are a Pure-Blood after all.”   
   
Charlotte frowned a little, thinking hard, “But if so, then why isn’t mine red since I’ve fed from you?” Becky sat thoughtfully for a moment as she searched her memory for what Charlotte had said earlier.   
  
“Didn’t you feed me your blood before? Maybe since your blood is running through my veins, yours turned gold as well. That’s the only thing I can think of. Pure-Bloods don’t burn in sunlight, when I touched it earlier, I didn’t burn as I would usually. Maybe by consuming your blood, I’ve inherited your powers. That means-”   
  
She knew why Dean was after Charlotte.   
  
Charlotte nodded at the logic of her words and shivered a little when a gust of cold wind blew against her and Becky noticed it. “Come on, let’s go inside.”   
  
The vampire princess nodded but before she could get up, Becky already scooped her off the floor and smiled when Charlotte let out a small yelp of surprise. They stole small kisses from each other as the Lieutenant carried her bridal style into the bedroom they were in earlier. As Becky laid Charlotte down, she was met with surprise when the taller vampire pulled her down and kissed her deeply.   
  
“Mmm... What was that for?” said Becky dreamily when they broke apart. “Just because I can,” answered Charlotte with a giggle. “hey, my kisses are expensive you know,” teased Becky as she tickled the unsuspecting girl who tried to escape but failed miserably.   
  
“But for you, they’re free.”   
  
Charlotte blushed at Becky’s sweet words and cuddled into the Lieutenant’s protective arms, with Becky gently stroking the blond locks of hair that smelt like tangerines.   
  
“Bex... Did you mean it?”   
  
“Mean what?”   
  
“What you said earlier.”   
  
Becky looked down at Charlotte confusedly and the tall vampire blushed as she meekly whispered, “..that you love me.” The Lieutenant let out a cheeky grin and decided to play the princess out a little.   
  
“Oh that. Nah, it was in the spur of the moment.”   
  
Charlotte looked up in shock, “A-are you b-being serious?” Becky shrugged, “Hey, I was horny and looking for a quick fuck. You seemed pretty serious standing there naked, so..” Becky tried with great difficulty to keep a straight face as Charlotte sat there with her lips quivering before punching the Lieutenant hard in the stomach and attempted to jump out of bed.   
  
Becky held the tall vampire back, “Nah! I’m kidding!” Charlotte turned back to glare at Becky who was holding her stomach in pain but noticed the twinkle in Becky’s eyes and proceeded to lay a flurry of smacks on the Lieutenant’s shoulder.   
  
“How. Can. You. Be. So. Mean!” screeched Charlotte when Becky burst out laughing as she tried to shield herself.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. Hahaha... You should h-have.. seen y-your face. That was for calling me Rebecca earlier!”  
  
“But I wasn’t kidding when I said I love you,” said Becky seriously grabbing both of Charlotte’s hands in hers when she stopped laughing. “I love you. I really do.” There was nothing but pure sincerity in the Lieutenant’s eyes but the blond vampire was doubtful.   
  
“Tell me why.”   
  
Becky opened her arms, inviting Charlotte who looked dubious but resigned and crawled into the embrace, pinching Becky along the way as a punishment for the earlier prank which earned a sheepish grin from the Lieutenant.   
  
“Just like you, I’m not sure what love is. The only love I’ve known is from my father but it’s different from what I feel about you. With you, I feel disorganized. I used to think that I had to control everything in my life in order to not make the same mistake my father did but I can’t when you walk into the room. It’s like, you make me stupid for a moment- no, before you argue with me, it’s not in a bad way.   
  
For the first time in my life, I feel giddy. I feel exhausted. I feel that the more I fight these feelings, the more I’m drained. But when you told me you loved me, I felt like I was reborn once again. Realizing that I love you too made me feel alive. Everything that didn’t make sense at first suddenly became obvious.   
  
And when I said I love you, the pieces came together. Like my whole life was one giant broken puzzle piece, from when I was human and even after my rebirth. And you, you were the one who put them together. You, the girl I was supposed to hate, was the reason why I understood what love is.”   
  
Tears brimming, Charlotte let out a happy sob as she threw her arms around Becky’s neck and kissed the girl, letting her tears wet both their faces. “Bunny, I love you,” whispered Charlotte as they rested their foreheads against each other.   
  
“Bunny?”   
“Yeah, Becky Bunny cause you look like the ones we saw earlier in the market. The one that I thought looked as cute as you.”   
  
“Hehehe. I guess I can live with that. It’s better than my birth name anyway.”   
“Birth name? You mean when you were human? Tell me! I want to know.”   
  
“Nope. It’s embarrassing and besides you already gave me a nick-“ Becky could not go on as Charlotte’s puppy eyes pleaded her and with a small sigh, “Alright, promise you won’t laugh,” Charlotte nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“It’s Rebecca. Rebecca Quinn Lynch.” She braced herself for the onslaught of laughter but none came. “I don’t like to be called Rebecca tho.”   
   
“Why don’t you? I think it’s a beautiful name.”   
“Really?! I think it sounds like an old person, but the reason I don’t like it, it’s because that how Mick, my father used to call me once I was reborn as a vampire.”  
  
“I think Rebecca is a beautiful name and I love it”  
  
Becky grinned as she pecked Charlotte’s lips gently, “Thank you, Charlie. You’re the first person who has this much admiration for me. Before today, I hated the name because it made me sound weak. Becky was I named my self after my creator died.”   
  
She giggled when Charlotte nodded her head in agreement with the most serious look on her face.   
  
“My name isn’t actually Charlotte. It’s Ashley,” said the tall vampire as she settled back down into Becky’s arms, slowly tracing her fingers across the girl's arm, making the shorter vampire shiver ever so slightly at her touch.   
“That’s a beautiful name. Who gave it to you?”   
“My mother gave me that name before she died.”   
“According to my father, she wanted me to blossom into a kind-hearted person but he thought it too weak for a ruler, so he changed it to Charlotte to sound... stronger?” Charlotte seemed a little sad at the thought and Becky planted a small kiss on her forehead.   
  
“Fuck your old man, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. I don’t care what you’re named, because you’ve shown me that you’re both kind-hearted and strong. And I love you for that, Ashley.”   
  
Hesitant eyes met Becky.   
  
“Do you think I will be a good leader to the vampires?”   
“The best.”   
  
Charlotte smiled as Becky rubbed her nose lovingly against hers and Becky pulled her into another passionate kiss. The night was still young and there was still a lot to learn about each other. But for now, they decided to explore each other physically into the night.   
  
—————  
  
“I’m hungry.”   
  
Nia sighed for the nth time hearing Naomi’s constant complaints of hunger. “Naomi I love you and all, but you have got to shut the hell up about being hungry all the time.” She turned back to Ruby who was still studying their surroundings.   
  
“Any luck?”   
  
“I’m not sure. Tracking someone is the easiest thing in the world, but.. this is Becky we’re dealing with. She’s probably hidden her tracks extremely well.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Officer Riott! I found something!”   
  
The three soldiers turned to Alicia who was bent down over the base of a tree. Ruby bent down to see a single, tiny drop of dried blood. Using her keen sense of smell, she recognized Becky’s faint scent.  
  
“It’s Becky’s. They definitely headed this way. The rain didn’t manage to wash this away.”   
  
“How can you tell it’s hers?”   
  
“If you’ve sparred with the Lieutenant enough times to draw blood, you’d recognize the smell too.”   
  
She stood up and turned to the band of twenty or so vampire soldiers she had brought along with her and instructed them to stay guard of the area. “Warn us if there is anyone coming this way. I will take the other officers and push on ahead. Sergeant Fox, please stay with them. You’re in charge while we’re gone.”   
  
The two officers quickly followed Ruby’s lead as they took off at breakneck speed deeper into the forest. Within hours, they stumbled along the cabin and approached it carefully. They entered the house without a sound, Ruby leading the group.   
  
As the dark-haired officer took a step into the living room, she felt cold steel pressed against her throat. “Announce yourself before I kill you.”   
  
“Nice way to greet me after coming out to save your sorry arse, Becky.”   
“Ruby?”   
  
Their eyes met and stupid grins formed on their faces as Nia let out a sigh of relief, “Good god, did you really have to go and do that?” Becky grinned as she hugged her three comrades.   
“Better safe than sorry, right?”   
  
“Bunny, is everything alright?”   
   
They all turned to the sound of the voice and saw Charlotte peeking out of the bedroom door. Becky nodded and beckoned the girl to her, “It’s okay, baby. These are my friends, Officer Riott, Officer Jax and Captain Fatu.”   
  
Charlotte opened the door and stepped out wearing a long shirt that barely covered her shapely legs that hypnotized the gaping officers as she meekly walked over to the group. She bowed low to the officers as she introduced herself.   
  
“Hello, I’m Charlotte Flair. It’s an honour to meet all of you.”   
  
Becky grinned and wrapped an arm lovingly around the blonds’ waist before placing a kiss on the taller girl’s cheek. Charlotte smiled and returned the gesture, all the while the three officers were still gaping dumbly at the two of them. Becky took notice of the silence and turned to her friends.   
  
“What?”   
  
Ruby was the first to speak and was followed quickly by Nia and Asuka who was nearly screaming in shock. “Baby?” “Bunny?!” “Becky actually kissed her?!”   
  
Looking at each of their faces, Becky scratched her cheek sheepishly.   
  
“I guess I’ve got some explaining to do.”   
  
—————   
  
Sasha was furious.  
  
She had tried every method she could think of to find out who was the insider but to no avail. The General punched the screen she was looking at as she grits her teeth in frustration.   
  
“No luck so far?”   
  
The soothing voice of her girlfriend touched her ears and she turned to see Bayley walking up to her with some files in hand and she shook her head sadly. “How the fuck could I have let this happen?”   
  
“It’s not your fault, we didn’t even know a Pure-Blood existed until recently,” said Bayley as she wrapped her hands around Sasha’s back to reassure the General and she could only sigh at the slight relief the back hug brought.   
How did she get so lucky to catch the alchemy master’s attention so many years ago was still beyond her. She was the daughter of the Western Council’s Elder, known to all as the greatest alchemy master, to boot. But her thoughts were filled with the weight of what had happened earlier.  
—————   
  
“Sash, the Grand Council wants to see you.”   
  
“Tell them I’m busy.”   
  
“They insisted on meeting you now. It’s something to do with Becky and Elder Flair’s daughter.”   
  
Sasha’s head snapped up at that and she followed Asuka to the Grand Hall where she left her, stating that they had wanted to speak to her privately. The General entered the hall where the seven Elders waited for her. As Sasha approached the podium they sat on, Elder Flair immediately stood up, looking livid.   
  
“General Banks, I have caught the news that Lieutenant General Lynch was ambushed.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“By whom?”   
  
“According to a prisoner Officer Riott captured, they seem to be wild rogues who are planning to attack our tribe because of your daughter. They have gathered at the border of wolf territory but they have moved closer since they have mobilized with rogues from other regions.”   
  
“And where is my daughter now?”   
  
“She..” Sasha’s voice trailed off, unsure how to answer the Elder.   
  
“General Banks, where is my daughter.”   
  
“She is with the Lieutenant, my lord.”   
  
Angry murmurs rang through the circle of Elders. Elder Flair roared in anger as his eyes turned blood red. “She has betrayed our tribe! I forbid her to harm my daughter in any way and she brings her out to be killed?! Is this how she takes revenge for her creator? By sacrificing my daughter?!”   
  
“My Lord, I don’t think that the Lieutenant intended to betray the tribe.”   
  
“Do you have proof she did not betray us?”   
  
Sasha’s eyes searched out her father’s but even he could not say anything. She had no proof Becky was not behind it and she had not found who was the insider. Before she could speak, Elder Flair raised his hand to silence the rest of the Council and turned his eyes to Sasha.   
  
“General Banks, Lieutenant General Lynch is hereby sentenced to be executed for betrayal.”   
  
“NO! I’m sure it’s not her! There is a traitor in our midst leaking information and that’s how Becky got ambushed. Please let me find out who it is.”   
  
“Do what you want. But she will be severely punished, if not executed, even if you find this traitor you speak of. If my daughter is not returned to this place, she will die.”   
—————   
  
“Do you believe Becky really planned it?”   
  
Sasha turned around to frown at Bayley, “No fucking way. And how could you even question that? Becky may hate the Council for what they did to her, but she would never betray us.” Bayley shook her head abruptly at Sasha’s question.   
  
“No, I don’t believe she betrayed us. But it must take someone who either hated Becky or Charlotte badly enough to risk betraying this tribe to want to have them killed.”   
  
Bayley’s words sparked something in the General’s head but before she could voice it out, the door opened with Ruby and Nia appearing, soaked to the core. “Have you found them?” asked Sasha and Ruby held out Becky’s blades before explaining what they had found.   
  
“They can’t have gotten too far if one of them was injured. Take Naomi and Alicia with you. And when you find them…”   
  
Ruby and Nia looked at each other in surprise as they heard what Sasha said but nodded gravely before leaving to gather their forces.  
  
Bayley looked sadly at her girlfriend, “Do you think they’re okay?”   
  
“I don’t know, my love. But they have to be. Becky won’t die on me for this.”   
  
Bayley moved to give Sasha a soft but long kiss. “Don’t worry, Sash. I’m sure she’s alright. You’ll just have to focus on finding the traitor and getting them to admit the truth.”   
  
“That’s the difficult part. Even if I have a vague idea who it is, but..”   
  
“But?”   
  
“But there’s no way they’ll admit it unless I force feed them a truth potion or something.”   
  
Bayley and Sasha’s eyes met at that moment and Bayley knew exactly what Sasha was thinking.   
  
Before the alchemist could confirm her suspicions, there was another knock on the door and the two of them expected to see Ruby or Nia but instead, they saw a young female vampire.   
  
“And who might you be?” asked Sasha, noticing the girl had swollen red eyes, probably the after effect of crying too much.   
  
“I-I’m sorry, General Banks. My name is Dana Brooke. I’m Miss Flair’s lady in waiting and I wanted to know if Lieutenant Lynch has returned with my master.”   
  
“How do you know that Miss Flair is with Lieutenant Lynch?”   
  
“B-because I was with her when she practiced really hard to complete Lieutenant Lynch’s course. She wanted to see the outside world and the Lieutenant promised her that she could if she beat her record.”   
  
“...”   
  
“Please tell me if she is alright.” Dana was wearing a pained expression and her face kept darting back and forth from Bayley and Sasha’s faces.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dana. But your master and Becky were ambushed during their mission. We’re not sure if they made it out safely yet. We believe there may a traitor who spoke about them going on the mission together.”   
  
“T-traitor? B-but… she-”   
  
Dana was unable to finish her sentence as she let out a sob of despair and she fell to the floor as her knees buckled. Bayley’s heart went out to the poor girl and she moved over to Dana to comfort her.   
  
“There there. They haven’t returned but I’m sure Becky will take great care of her, Dana.” “I-I’m s-sorry. she i-is my only f-friend and if she-“   
  
Bayley looked at Sasha worriedly as she continued to pat the sobbing the girl and Sasha bent down to lift Dana’s chin. “I understand. We’re worried about them as well. But I’ve sent a few of my best soldiers out to find them, so rest assured, we’re doing everything we can to bring them home.”   
  
After they had calmed Dana down, Sasha had an idea.   
“Dana, you said you were very close to Miss Flair. Did you know if she had any enemies?”   
Dana shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Elder Flair kept her very hidden from anyone in our tribe. The only ones who know about her existence are the Elders and her teacher, Miss Ambrose.”   
  
“Wait, did you say her teacher’s name was Ambrose?” asked Sasha and the sharp-eyed girl nodded. “Do you know if she is close with anyone else in this tribe?” The girl shook her head and Sasha let out a sigh of disappointment.   
  
“But I can find out for you if it means keeping her safe. I won’t let anyone get away with hurting her!”   
  
Bayley smiled at the look of determination on Dana's face. Charlotte certainly had a good friend who truly cared for her. Sasha nodded, “Alright. Find out everything you can about Miss Ambrose and don’t tell anyone about what happened here today. If you find out anything, look for Bayley and pretend that you’re not feeling well so it won’t raise suspicions especially if she’s fixing potions for you.”   
  
Dana nodded seriously and thanked the couple before leaving the room with the promise of helping them find the traitor in their midst. Sasha grit her teeth. Whoever this traitor was, she was prepared to kill them in the slowest way possible for hurting her best friend.   
  



	7. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, today I'll add 2 chapters plus a new story Thanksgiving "themed". Thanks for the ones expecting the updates. ^.^
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving.
> 
> P.S: IDK if Bayley has a brother, but here she does and his name is Leo

... "Whoever this traitor was, she was prepared to kill them in the slowest way possible for hurting her best friend. "

 

————— 

Things were looking grim in the cabin as well. “So, let me get this straight. Elder Flair thinks I’ve betrayed the tribe by taking Charlotte out in an attempt to kill her and if I return, it’s death on my head?” 

“Not the nicest way to put it, but yes,” Ruby observed Becky as the shorter vampire’s eyes narrowed coldly. Charlotte looked worried and she moved to hold Becky’s hand. 

“No, I’ll talk to my father and explain it to him.” 

“Becky opened her eyes and smiled at Charlotte weakly, “Baby, your father is not someone who will listen to the likes of me or you. You may be his daughter but if he wants my head, nothing will stop him.” 

“Then I will die with you.” 

The nightmare that haunted her flashed before her eyes. 

“A vampire who is willing to save and shelter an outcast like you is no daughter of mine.” 

“No, Ashley. I don’t want you fighting for that.” 

“But I don’t want you to die either.” 

Becky wiped the tears that fell from Charlotte’s beautiful eyes gently with her thumb. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.” She felt sad looking at Charlotte’s lost expression and thought hard.

“Becky, do you have any idea why the ambush happened?” 

The Lieutenant glanced at a serious looking Charlotte and nodded her head. “A vampire called Dean Ambrose said that he was once a friend of my father and he is attempting to overthrow the current laws against the consumption of human blood in excess by using Charlotte.” 

“Why to use Miss Flair?”

“Because drinking her blood will give him her power to withstand the sun.” 

“Withstand the sun?” asked Naomi in shock, “Y-you mean, Charlotte here doesn’t burn in the sun?” Becky nodded and recounted the previous day’s events. The three commanders looked serious while Becky spoke and the Pure-Blood gripped her lover’s hand tighter upon hearing the revelation. 

“But.. If he just wants my blood, why does he need me dead then?” 

“Because as long as you’re alive, he doesn’t have the power to command the other vampires. Only you can do it. So you need to die in order for him to rule.” 

Becky looked at Nia in surprise, “Wow. You’re smarter than usual.” 

“Hey! Does everyone think I’m dumb or something?” 

“Yes.” They answered in unison and Charlotte giggled at Nia’s frustration before letting out a small yawn that she failed to hide. “We need to get going. We’ve got a couple of hours left till sunrise,” said Ruby. 

“But Becky can’t go back. Elder Flair will kill her,” said Naomi worriedly. 

The women sat down cracking their heads hard and all but Charlotte jumped up with weapons drawn when the front door open revealing Alicia, looking like a mess. Ruby lowered her blade and made her way over to her. 

“Sergeant Fox, what’s going on?” 

“A-ambush.. W-we were f-followed.. M-men dead.. Army.. W-we have t-to go..” panted Alicia as she tried to catch her breath, wiping some blood from the side of her mouth. 

Ruby glanced at her comrades, “Let’s get out of here and find somewhere safe. Do you guys have any ideas?” Nia and Naomi shook their heads and Alicia lifted her arm. 

“W-we can go to my p-parents outside town. It’s s-safe there.”  
They nodded and quickly gathered their things, keeping alert for the sounds of the approaching army while Becky and Charlotte changed into their clothes. Moments later, the six vampires took off into the night with Alicia in the lead. 

————— 

Her lips were soft, tasting like tangerines. Becky’s favourite.Charlotte’s tongue slipped into Becky’s mouth, deepening their kiss and the room heated up with their lusty sounds as Charlotte pushed Becky back down onto the soft bed. 

Becky was surprised when she felt Charlotte’s hand bravely wander under her shirt and let out a long moan of her own when the tall vampire gently squeezed her breasts. Her own hands went to cup the luscious butt seated on her and smirked inwardly when she heard Charlotte’s moan of approval. 

They continued making out passionately as their panties grew damp from excitement. Becky’s lips decided to take a little road trip to Charlotte’s slender neck where she left tiny kisses and sucked the skin gently to make the vampire princess moan throatily. 

“Oh my god, Bex.. Quit teasing me.”  
“You’re so hot, baby. I want to savour you first.” 

It was all Charlotte could do by biting back her moans as she felt Becky’s lips travel further down south to her naked breasts. Where had her shirt disappeared to? She quickly forgot the thought when Becky gently nipped at her hardened nubs, making her gasp.  
    
Becky alternated from sucking on them to biting them gently with her fangs, enough to draw a single drop of blood which Becky lapped at. The blood tasted sweeter than the ripest strawberries and she loved it. 

Charlotte, on the other hand, was going crazy. The foreplay was too much on the inexperienced vampire and she was gripping Becky’s hair hard as she struggled to remember how to breathe properly. 

“B-Bex p-please..” 

Cheeky eyes dotted with gold flecks stared into hungry ones and Becky merely grinned before continuing her sensual torture on Charlotte. 

“B-babe, i-if you d-don’t stop..”  
“If I don’t stop?” 

The shorter vampire was still wearing that grin that drove the Pure-Blood crazy as she challenged the shorter vampire with her eyes. She wiggled her eyebrows at Charlotte who blushed hard. 

Without warning, Becky suddenly felt herself being flipped over with Charlotte’s toned legs and now she lay below the blond vampire who was now wearing her earlier expression. 

“My turn.” 

Charlotte kissed Becky so aggressively, much to Becky’s surprise, and their tongues battled as their lives depended on it. Not used to being submissive, Becky gently sucked on Charlotte’s tongue, causing the younger vampire to moan. Thinking that she had gained the upper hand, Becky tried to regain her top position but Charlotte’s thighs locked her in place. 

“Nuh uh, babe. You’re going to get your punishment for teasing me.”

“What have I awoken? thought Becky as her eyes widened at Charlotte’s bold statement before moaning with desire when Charlotte ripped open her shirt and applied the same torturous pleasure on her breasts. But Charlotte had other ideas. 

Her capability as a fast learner shone brightly as she continued trailing down small kisses and bites over Becky’s abs as her hands replaced where her mouth had been earlier and she was expertly squeezing the large mounds before arriving at her intended destination. 

When Charlotte blew a gust of hot wind on Becky’s exposed core, the Lieutenant groaned in desire, causing Charlotte to look up at Becky’s half-open eyes. 

“Ashley, you’re killing me.” 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” 

Don’t give in, thought Becky and she kept her lips shut but squeezed her eyes in painful desire when Charlotte gently licked her pussy, making Becky shudder. 

“Tell me, Rebecca,” came the seductive whisper in her ear as Charlotte crawled up her body and let her hand drift down to play with Becky’s wet folds. “Argh!” Becky cried out as the blonde slipped a finger into her. Her body was lit with lust but her pride was holding her back. 

Like a predator playing with its meal, Charlotte’s finger slowly pumped in and out of the shorter girl, and Becky could not help but moan endlessly. She opened her eyes to glare at Charlotte and her dominant side refused to give in to this gorgeous angel. 

Two can play this game.Charlotte suddenly felt Becky’s hand slip in between her thighs and let out a moan of her own as those damned fingers explored her and their owner wore a cheeky grin. So that’s how you want to play, thought Charlotte as she quickened the pumping of her fingers, adding one more to the mix.

Both vampires refused to back down as their fingers brought their climax closer and closer, with Charlotte crying out when Becky curled her fingers to rub the spongy spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure through Charlotte’s delectable body. 

“You like that, baby? You like my fingers in you?” whispered Becky hotly into Charlotte’s ear. 

“Oh g-god. babe-“ 

Not wanting to lose to her bunny, Charlotte mimicked Becky’s motions and both vampires screamed in ecstasy as an earth-shattering orgasm wrecked these bodies and as if it were the most natural thing in the world, teeth met flesh, both hungry for only each other’s blood. 

They came back down from heaven and smiled into each other’s golden eyes. Weird or not, Becky honestly didn’t give a shit what colour Charlotte’s eyes turn into. In fact, she looked more beautiful with them being gold. 

“I love you, Ashley.” 

“I love you more, Rebecca.” 

Becky moved to lick the wound that she had created but what happened next scared the living daylights out of her. 

Blue flames erupted from Charlotte’s back and the vampire princess screamed in pain as Becky watched, horrified. She moved to try and douse the flames with her bare hands but the flames started consuming her as well until both vampires were screaming in agony. 

“Becky, please wake up! Please! It hurts!”  
————— 

“Becky awoke with a start, sweating and panting hard.

Charlotte was already awake, looking at her with gold eyes as she cried hard.  
“B-Becky.. Are you- Why did we-” The Lieutenant reached up to cup Charlotte’s cheek, 

“What’s wrong Ashley?” 

“Was that real?”Becky’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait- You had the same dream?  
How did yours start?” 

“We were in bed and-“ the younger vampire blushed at the recollection of their intense lovemaking, “-and after you bit me, I felt my the fires on my back and then I woke up.” 

So, they did have the same dream. But how? Becky’s eyes darted to Charlotte’s neck where she gasped when she saw the bite mark and touched her own neck to feel the sticky fluid of her own blood where Charlotte’s fangs had pierced hers. Not to mention the soaked condition of her panties. 

But how? They were asleep. How was it possible that they made love and bit each other in their sleep? A quick glance at the mirror showed two sets of golden eyes peering at each other. 

The door burst open and Ruby rushed in with Alicia, worry etched on their faces. “What’s going on? We heard some yelling.”

“It was a nightmare, Ruby. We’re fine.”

“...” 

Ruby and Alicia remained standing at the door with eyes bulging and when Becky asked her what was wrong, Ruby could only choke, “B-both of y-your eyes.” 

“Yeah, we know. They’re gold.” 

“But h-how?” 

“We think it’s got something to do with Ashley being a Pure-Blood.” 

“O..kay. That I can understand, but what about your eyes?” 

“Wait.,” Alicia said as she touched her own neck when she saw the bite mark on Charlotte’s neck.

“You drank from each other?” Becky nodded, “Y-yeah, we both did. There must be something in Charlottes’s blood that caused our eyes to change to this way but we’re not sure why.” 

Ruby walked over to her friend and started shaking her violently. “Becky! Are you crazy?! You’re feeding on the daughter of Elder Flair, do you really want a death wish? He’ll think you want the Pure-Blood’s power for yourself.” 

“But I don’t. I love Charlotte.” 

Ruby held her head, “Look, Becky, I’m extremely happy that you’ve finally found someone to call your own. But you just had to make it Charlotte huh?” 

Becky looked at Charlotte and kissed the vampire princess, “I didn’t. It’s just fate.”  
“Alright! Alright! Stop the PDA right there. I might get sick,” whined Ruby. “But I’m still curious about how her blood is affecting you. Too bad our resident bookworm isn’t here to help us figure that out.” 

Alicia raised her hand at that, “I think I know someone who can.” Ruby raised her eyebrows at the Sergeant, “Who?”  
“My parents.” 

————— 

Sasha walked briskly to the castle’s library. 

She had not heard back from Ruby for two days now after she had let the trio go on a search and rescue mission for Becky and Charlotte. Asuka had initially offered herself to search for them but she had said no. She needed to do this herself. But first, she had to find the girl since there was some news. 

Natalya was sitting in a private room in the library, stacks of books lined around the desk, creating a mini-fortress. The young vampire stood up and bowed to Sasha when she entered. 

“Nattie, I told you a million and one times not to bow to me. You have news?”

“Yes. I’ve been studying the lineage of Pure-Bloods as you’ve told me. And there were quite a number of fascinating things I’ve found. You might want to sit. It’s quite lengthy.” 

Sasha sat in the chair across from Nattie as the other girl pulled out a notebook filled with short notations of her findings. 

“Alright, for starters, Pure-Bloods are only born one at a time. There can be no two Pure-Bloods existing at one time and is born out of a connection of love between two vampires. Since it is near impossible to conceive one, they have special capabilities, one being able to withstand direct sunlight, they are quite immune to most forms of alchemy and they can wield unstoppable strength when feeding on a preferred blood type.” 

“Like different blood groups?”

“Not exactly. From the records of the first Pure-Blood, it seems like the blood needs to come from a being that they are in love with.” “Sorry Nat, you kinda lost me there.” 

“Well, since they are creatures created from the product of love, Pure-Bloods have a longing to love and be loved as well. They have a higher emotional center and therefore, feeding off someone they love nourishes them more. This should be the reason why Becky’s father refused to feed off other humans anymore when he fell in love.” 

“Hmmm.. Makes sense. Continue.” 

“There are not much characteristics of a Pure-Blood recorded but it’s said that feeding off a Pure-Blood can temporarily provide you their powers of withstanding the sunlight, being immune to alchemy, the works. That could be the reason why this Ambrose vampire is after Miss Flair.”

“Highly likely. But he would need to keep Charlotte alive in order to continue drinking her blood, right?” 

“I can’t be too sure about that, Sash. But if I understand correctly, Pure-Bloods have a natural rule over other vampires. It’s in our blood to kneel before a Pure- Blood and even if their blood is consumed by another vampire, that vampire will never be able to command other vampires. I believe this is because, by consumption alone, the vampire will still not be regarded as a Pure-Blood.”  
“Then how would they do that? Becoming a Pure-Blood, I mean.” 

Natalya shrugged at Sasha’s question. “Your guess is as good as mine. There are no records of normal vampires turning into Pure-Bloods. Even Mick could not make Becky into a Pure-Blood when he turned her.” 

“But what would Charlotte’s teacher want with her?” 

Sasha explained what Dana had told her about Miss Ambrose and Natalya nodded seriously, thinking hard. “Since they both share the same surname; could they be siblings? Or maybe husband and wife.” The General scratched her chin and looked up at the blond, “You may be right about that, Thanks Nat ” 

“Anytime Sash.” 

As Sasha stood to leave, there was a knock on the door and in walked Bayley with Dana tailing her. “Babe, Dana says she’s got some news for you.” Sasha nodded and turning to the girl. 

“Hi there Dana. So what have you got for me?” 

Dana cleared her throat and looked worriedly at Natalya whom she had never seen before. Sasha smiled, “Ah, this is Natalya, one of the smartest vampires you’ll ever meet. Nat, this is Dana Brooke, Miss Flair’s lady in waiting.” Natalya blushed at her leader’s compliment before standing to bow, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brooke.” 

“Ah, Nat, Dana here is younger than you.” 

It was Dana’s turn to blush and bow deeply to the other girl. Sasha and Bayley laughed at the two girl’s awkward first meeting. But there was still business to be settled. 

“So Dana..”  
“Ah yes!”Sasha gestured for them to sit and Dana cleared her throat once more before starting. 

Charlotte’s teacher was named Renee Ambrose, the younger sister of Dean Ambrose. She had been turned by Mick Foley himself and had studied the Pure-Blood immeasurably. Rumour has it that she had even fallen in love with the man himself and she was the one who wrote the journals to the discovery of a Pure-Blood’s powers. A quick check on the records scattered around Natalya proved to be true.

“There, her initials are here. RJA. I just didn’t know who it was,” said Natalya and Sasha nodded, gesturing for Dana to continue. 

Miss Ambrose had been the one to inform Elder Flair about Elder Foley falling in love with a human and was part of the circle who voted for the woman’s death when they were being judged. When Charlotte had been born, it was Elder Flair himself who had assigned Miss Ambrose to teach his daughter with her extensive knowledge. Although that did not stop the bitter woman from holding a grudge against Pure-Bloods. 

“And now she’s probably helping her brother due to the fact that her love was unreciprocated,” finished Dana. 

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn, huh?” Bayley nodded at Sasha’s words. “Babe, but now you have the suspect to clear Becky’s name. ”Sasha turned to her girlfriend, shaking her head, “She will never admit to it. And from Dana’s words, it seems like Elder Flair trusts her a lot. We need to find a way to get her to blurt it out willingly.” 

Sasha and Bayley exchanged a knowing glance before the General stood up. “Thank you for all the information. Please make sure to keep your heads low and don’t be discovered.” The women nodded and Sasha exited the room, heading towards the Battle Rooms. 

“Sash, wait!”The General whipped around and was caught with Bayley’s lips pressed deeply into hers. They shared a short but passionate kiss before Bayley pulled away reluctantly. “What was that for?” asked Sasha, still slightly dazed.

“Because I can. And because I’m s-scared.”Bayley cupped her girlfriend's cheek gently and smiled softly at the love of her life. “Don’t worry, my love. I’ll never leave your side. You have nothing to worry about.

“...”  
“What’s wrong, Bay?”“Do you remember the promise you made to me when my mother died?”  
————— 

Bayley had not eaten or slept in days.  
She could not bring herself to cry as she sat curled up in front of her mother’s tombstone, deep within the foundations of the Western Tribe’s castle. No one could coax her to leave the mortuary. 

No one until Sasha.

She had been grieving as usual as she clutched a photograph of her dear mother in her hand and didn’t notice the footsteps approaching her, jumping only when a large bouquet of flowers was placed in front of her mother’s tombstone. 

Bayley quickly looked up to see the serious but kind face and was starstruck by how pretty Sasha looked.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Your mother was the greatest alchemist this world has seen.” 

“W-who are you?” came Bayley’s hoarse voice, a result of not speaking for days. 

“My name is General Sasha Banks. We had heard about your mother’s passing and I’ve come to pay my respects, along with Elder Guerrero, my father. You must be Bayley.” 

“Yes, that’s me.” 

“My apologies, I had heard that your name was otherwise, Bayleaf you said?.” 

Tiffany’s lips twitched a little as she nearly cracked a smile at Sasha’s lousy pronunciation. They remained silent as Bayley turned back to stare longingly at her mother’s portrait, expecting Sasha to leave after a few moments. To her surprise, the General merely sat next to her with her eyes trained on the portrait as well. 

“She is very pretty.”  
“Was.”

“Sasha merely smiled and shook her head, “The people we love never truly die. They remain alive in our hearts as long as we hold onto the good memories.” 

Those words struck the sad girl like lightning and the grief that she had been holding in her came pouring out like a flood. The tears flowed freely as Sasha gently scooped the crying girl into her arms and stroked the dark hair. Through her sobbing, she heard the General sweet voice singing a comforting melody and after some time, her body had stopped it’s shaking. 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have-“ 

Sasha placed a finger to silence Bayley’s stuttering and smiled at the blushing vampire. “There’s no need to be sorry. Not with me.” Bayley nodded and she had no idea what deranged part of her brain decided to do it, but she acted on impulse when she kissed Sasha.

Wide-eyed, Sasha eventually submitted to those soft lips and after some moments, they pulled apart, with the other girl trying to apologize profusely for her brash actions but was stopped when Sasha captured her lips once more. 

“Bayleaf, I know you’re hurting now but as crazy as this sounds, I promise to take care of you for as long as I breathe. Heck, if I could, I would marry you now.” 

“How can you marry a total stranger?”

“I wouldn’t call you a stranger. I feel like we’ve met in our past lives. You must think I’m crazy.”Sasha giggled and cupped the General’s cheeks, “Then you can call me crazy too, cause I feel exactly the same way.”  
————— 

“I would take care of you for as long as I breathe?” “The other one.” 

Sasha blushed, she had never forgotten her blurted marriage proposal in front of the grave and she had never mentioned it again since that day. But she had plans and she planned to do it right. 

“Bayleaf..” 

Sweet giggles filled the air as Bayley smiled her brightest eye smile, “Your pronunciation still sucks.” Sasha grumbled at being teased and the girl landed kisses on the General’s sulky face. 

“So.. When are you going to fulfill your promise?”

Sasha took Bayley’s hand in hers and stared straight into the alchemist’s eyes. 

“I sense there is going to be a harsh battle ahead, Bay. And I don’t know what will happen then. But I promise you this. When I sort all this out, we will be married, my love.” 

They shared a long kiss and Sasha felt complete. She had Bayley, she had her friends, she had everything she could ever want. But first, she had to go out there and get her friends.”

“General Banks!” 

Sasha and Bayley turned towards the sound of the panicked voice and saw a soldier running up to them in hysterics. “What’s wrong, soldier?” The man panted hard and in a shaky voice, “W-we’re being a-attacked.” 

Oh, how she hated being right. 

Fear gripped the General for the first time. Her best fighters were out there, fighting for their lives and she was not sure if she could do battle without them. But she had Tiffany and her friends to protect. Squaring her shoulders, her expression changed to a dark one as she looked at the soldier. 

“Gather everyone. Tonight, we will bathe in the enemies’ blood.”


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters left. Currently working on the last chapter

“Gather everyone. Tonight, we will bathe in the enemies’ blood.”

—————  
Becky took a long drag of the cigarette she was holding. Things could not have been more messed up at the moment. The talk they had with Alicia’s parents only made her head spin more. 

Alicia’s parents were a happy pair, it was easy to see where the girl got optimism from. They were the kindest vampires that the group had ever met and it surprised Becky that the humans in the village clearly knew what they were, but didn’t mind it a single bit. In fact, Mr.Fox was the village president, and the villagers had deep respect for him.

The blood center was run by the Fox family in an effort to show that vampires and humans could coincide in peace. Villagers who had difficulties often came to Mr. Fox for assistance and would donate their blood as payment. 

In return, the blood was distributed to the local stray vampires who had no tribe to call their own and they would use the supernatural strength to farm fields, build houses and guard the town they stayed in. The community prospered from this idea and there were even some human-vampire couples living in secret amongst them.  
“Welcome to our humble home girls. I hope it isn’t too shabby for you. Alicia tells me that the castle that you stay in is a lot fancier,” said Mrs. Fox with a bright smile on her face when the women had come out of Becky and Charlotte’s room to speak to them. 

“Not at all, Mrs. Fox. We’re really thankful for you to take us in such a dangerous situation,” answered Becky with a bow. The shorter vampire waved it off, “Now, our daughter here tells me you want to ask us some questions.” 

Becky nodded and explained the situation to the elderly couple. 

“Hmmm. Seems like you girls are in a bit of a predicament. Well, for starters, it’s easy to see why your eyes are of that colour. Before this, you’ve fed on the blood of those who are not pure of heart. Charlotte, you are a Pure-Blood, correct?” 

Charlotte shook her head at the question. 

“A soul untainted by death. Since Pure-Bloods are born, not through the death of their human self, they are deemed pure of heart. A product of love, their eyes do not reflect on the blood they drink, but rather, the purity of their souls. And Becky, since you’ve consumed Charlotte’s blood, your eyes reflect hers.” 

“And that makes me inherit her powers as well?” 

“Yes, for the time being. You will lose the powers if you consume the blood of another.” 

“But... There’s the bit of appearing in each other’s dreams.” 

“Ahh, that. Well, Pure-Bloods have an extreme amount of capabilities, sharing dreams is something new. Perhaps because you are both vampires, it affected your dreams as well.” 

“Something new? You mean you’ve heard of the other Pure-Bloods before?” 

Alicia’s parents smiled at Becky’s shock, “Becky, your father’s love was my sister.” A round of gasps rang around the table, except Becky. 

“B-but, she was h-human.” 

“Yes, but only because she chose to stay that way to bear your father’s child. She conceived the child when she was still human and if your father had bitten her at that time, they would have most likely lost the child since the body ‘dies’ before it is reborn in a vampiric form. She risked it all for their child and-” 

Mrs. Fox had tears in her eyes as she spoke of her dear sister. She took a deep breath and continued, “You know Becky, it was your father who started the idea of this blood donation center. When he had fallen in love with my sister, humans still feared our kind. But when they saw the love your father had for my sister, they opened their hearts to the idea that not all vampires are evil.” 

Becky was still stunned by the revelation of what she had just heard. Her jumbled thoughts sent a million questions running through her mind. Charlotte looked on at her lover, worried about the look on her face and held the smaller vampire’s hand to comfort her. 

“Mrs. Fox, it took hundreds of vampires and two Elders to hold my father down. He tried very hard to save your sister. But I-I couldn’t-“ A choked sob escape from Becky’s lips and Charlotte’s comforting arms immediately wrapped around the distraught woman. 

Mrs. Fox shook her head and patted Becky’s hand that had clenched into a tight fist on the table, “It’s not your fault, Becky. They knew the risk they had placed themselves in and I’m sure my sister died with no regrets.” 

But even the kind words from the elderly lady could not stop Becky’s tears as she wept in the guilt of not being able to save her father and his lover. For being so weak. And now, she had Charlotte. 

How the fuck was she going to stop the entire Eastern Tribe from coming down hard on them? Had this happened before she met Charlotte, she would probably have not given a damn. But for the first time in her life, she wanted her immortality so that she could spend it all with her angel. If she was going to do this, she would die alone and save her princess.

Ruby glanced over to Nia, Naomi, and Alicia, all wearing sad masks at the fate their friends were in. Charlotte continued holding a sobbing Becky and they left the table, wanting to give the new couple some time alone to talk. 

“Becks, please don’t cry. I’m here.”  
   
Charlotte’s honey voice ran through Becky’s ears and she turned her eyes to the gold ones Charlotte was wearing, “Ashley, I’m sorry. If your father finds out about us, he will kill you.”  
“I don’t care. I will fight him. I refuse to let you die alone.”  
“I can’t let you do that. My father died fighting for the love of his life, but she was killed. I fucking can’t let that happen to you too, I’d rather die. I will sacrifice myself to your father and you just have to stay away for a couple of years. Your father will forgive you eventually and you can return to the tribe to rule.” 

Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheek to give her a long, soft kiss and pulled away, still looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, “Rebecca Lynch, I am not letting you die. My life will be pointless without you. What makes you think I’ll be happy if you sacrifice yourself for me while I run away from home? I will be returning to a castle without you at my side. I want to be with you and only you. If my father doesn’t allow it, then he can screw thinking about me ever ruling.” 

“Y-you may forget me if I d-died.” 

“I’ve fallen so much in love with you that I can never forget you,” whispered Charlotte before pulling Becky into another deep kiss. 

A kiss she would cherish for all eternity. 

Throwing down the cigarette she was holding, she made up her mind when she heard footsteps approaching her. “What’s with the secrecy, Becky? Don’t you have a girlfriend waiting for you in bed?” asked Ruby as she sat down on the rooftop next to her friend. 

“She’s asleep.” 

“Tired her out, didn’t you, you sly dog,” joked Ruby as she elbowed an unresponsive Becky. 

“Ru, I need to ask you for a favour.” 

Ruby raised her eyebrows. Becky was not the type to ask for favours, even if it meant her life. But she owed the Lieutenant a great deal, the woman had basically trained Ruby in her art of combat for many years after she was reborn and that knowledge saved her countless times. 

“Name it.” 

“It stays between us only. Not even Sasha or Nattie, or anyone, can know,” said Becky looking seriously at Ruby with her bright gold eyes. 

“My lips are sealed.”  
“Becky took a deep breath and told Ruby her plan which made the Captain frown. “Are you sure you wanna go through with it, Becky?”  
“Yes. It’s the only way.”  
————— 

The scanners showed that there were about twenty or so vampires detected at the edge of the forest. Sasha crunched her forehead and turned to one of the men maneuvering the consoles. 

“Have the guns set to track and fire at any movement. Switch to manual firing only if the breach the second perimeter.” 

She turned around and faced the Eastern Tribe’s army. They were a strong number of about a hundred vampires. Their number of thousands dwindled after the Great War but they still had one of the largest armies, second only to the Western Tribes. 

“Men, if the second perimeter is breached, Unit One will engage in battle first. There are about twenty of them out there, so we should be able to hold them off with no problem. You have permission to kill them if needed.” 

The soldiers of Unit One saluted to General Banks command and moved to take their position behind the castle gates, with Asuka leading them. Sasha turned back to the screen and anticipated the attack. 

As expected, they had sent the foolish, bloodthirsty ones first as the enemy ran screaming battle cries as they hurled themselves into the fire. Sasha watched calmly as shots were fired and a good four or five vampires were taken down immediately by the ultraviolet bullets, Bayley’s brilliant creation.  
   
The guns turned their attention to the remaining vampires and they scattered, running around in different patterns. That’s weird. Why are they doing that? Thought the General and got her answer when she saw a lone figure blazing directly towards a gun that was targeting one of the running targets. 

Shit, he’s no ordinary rogue, rang the General’s thoughts as she watched him dodge stray bullets like they were toys and used one of the running rogues as a launch pad to fling himself to the castle wall. He didn’t even look back when the rogue was shot after helping the man.

The man expertly scaled the castle barrier and landing right next to the firing gun. Sasha watched the man rip apart some cables from the gun, halting its fire and looked directly at the camera that the General was watching him from, a sick grin forming. 

“Unit One, our automatic defenses have been breached! Prepare to engage in battle, NOW! Switch the guns to manual firing!” 

Unit One, which was made up of about thirty vampires including Major Urai, immediately rushed into the battlefield, and the engineers clicked furiously at the computers to gain control over their turrets that was being taken out by the vampire. 

Sasha watched the battlefield bathe in blood as Unit One moved in to quickly eliminate the scattered rogues. One of the soldiers focused on the vampire running along the castle wall and immediately moved to stop him from taking out more guns. The male vampire merely scoffed when the soldier landed in front of him and proceeded to land blows on the enemy who was parrying his attacks with extreme ease. 

“Is this the power of the great Eastern Tribe’s army?” 

Angered, the soldier furiously attacked the man. “I’m sorry boy, but I’ve got no time to play with you,” said the male vampire and with a sharp move, plunged an arm directly through the soldier’s chest. 

The soldier looked down at his chest in shock and as the enemy pulled his arm out, saw his own bleeding heart before falling off the castle wall like a limp doll. The man threw the dead organ from his hand and proceeded to destroy the last firing gun and leaped off the wall to join the fight on ground level. Asuka immediately moved to block the man. 

“Another female soldier? Interesting. What is your name?” 

“None of your fucking business. Leave before we kill the lot of you.” 

The man laughed at the younger vampire. “Please, you can kill the rest of them, I couldn’t give a damn. They’re expendable.” Asuka growled at the man’s words, 

“Before you die, what are you here for?” 

“My dear girl, surely you don’t think I’m stupid to think you would not have found out who am I and what I want?” 

Asuka frowned at the words, “You’re Dean Ambrose?” 

“The one and only.” 

“Then you would know the Pure-Blood is not here.” 

“Oh my dear, I know all that. This is just a part of my plan.” 

“What plan?” 

Ambrose grinned at the question, “Sorry, but I want your General to hear this, not you. So shall we coax her to come out? I’m dying to meet the daughter of the great war hero, Elder Guerrero.” 

Asuka was barely able to lift her arms to block the attack when Dean sent a flying kick at her, and she was sent flying backward until her back came in contact with a tree, cracking it down the center. She pushed herself up as fast as she could, managing to dodge the blow from Dean that split the tree in half. 

“The Major threw a punch of her own and Dean caught the punch in his fist. “Not bad a punch, it would have definitely knocked out a regular rogue,” said Dean as he clenched his fist, crushing Asuka’s first as the Major screamed out in pain. Ambrose threw another punch in Asuka’s belly, sending her flying one more time. 

Sasha watched her friend being beaten up by the man and could not take it anymore. As her father had taught her, she was not supposed to engage in battle until it was absolutely necessary, and for many years, she never had to with soldiers like Becky, Asuka and the others by her side. 

But she could not stand to see her friend die in front of her eyes. 

“General!” the soldiers shouted as Sasha picked up her father’s sword and strode out into the battlefield, the remaining soldiers of the Eastern Tribe following her. 

Asuka looked like she was about to collapse at any moment as her beaten arms did all they could to hold against the blows.”

“Enough.” 

Dean turned towards to commanding voice of the General and grinned his sick grin again. “Ah, I take that you’re General Banks. What an honour to meet you.” He bowed low to Sasha, not taking his eyes off her.  
“What you’re looking for isn’t here, and you know what, Dean Ambrose.” 

“Oh yes, I know that. In fact, I have others going after what I want. But apparently, your second in command is quite smart in losing them. So it looks like there has to be a change of plans.” 

“Then you have nothing.” 

“Oh but I do.” 

“We have you outnumbered. I will give you a chance to retreat and never come back or I will eliminate you and all of your men.” 

“All my men? Are you sure you can do that?” 

“You’re not as good at math as compared to being stupid.” 

Dean merely smiled and placed his hand in his mouth to let out a sharp whistle. Just like that, Sasha saw another hundred or more vampires pour out from the edge of the forest. Dean took pleasure in watching the stoic General flinch slightly at the numbers. He signaled to one of the men who brought two tied up young vampires forward. 

“I believe I have something you might want to consider. This young man here, is the younger brother of someone called Dana Brooke, whom I believe Charlotte Flair is very close to? This other man here is the brother of your beloved lover, Miss Bayley.” 

Shit. 

“So here’s how it’s going to work. I’m not going to waste my time chasing that Pure-Blood. You are going to hand her over to me in exchange for these young men’ lives. Let’s see what our future ruler does when something very dear to her friend is in danger, yes? From the brief encounter I’ve had with her and Lieutenant Lynch, I can tell she would be very willing to give up her life for others.” 

Sasha clenched her fist and hissed slightly, looking at Dana’s and Bayley’s brother who was pleading for help with his tearful eyes. 

“That being said, I will give you three sunsets from today to bring her to me. Please have Lieutenant Lynch escort her to my camp, alone. Ah, seems like daylight is coming, I and my men will take our leave now. I trust you will deliver the message well, General Banks. Good day.” 

He bowed low once more to the General and he turned to leave with his men. When Sasha was sure he had left, she instructed the other soldiers to bring the wounded into the castle and ran to her Major’s side. 

“S-Sash, you h-have to s-stop them,” coughed Asuka as Sasha scooped the taller girl into her arms with surprising strength. Asuka tried to struggle but Sasha stopped her, “Save your strength Urai.” 

Sasha carried her comrade into the castle grounds and handed Asuka over to the emergency team working to heal the wounded. The General could not bring her eyes to meet Bayley who was tending to the Major. 

“Is it t-true they have Leo?” 

The shaky voice betrayed the brave face Bayley was wearing and Sasha could only nod in silence. “But you have a plan right?” Silence met Bayley’s question and Sasha felt like a complete asshole. She could not even formulate a plan to save the two men and now Dana had entered the room, teary-eyed.

She was hopeless. 

“I’ll be in the Battle Room.” 

Sasha could not bear to face her girlfriend and Dana, she had failed them. And she refused to show any emotions around her men. It was a sign of weakness; her father had told her. She entered the empty room and allowed her emotions to present themselves in the form of tears. 

Bayley treasured her family more than anything in the world and Sasha had vowed never to let her cry the way she did for her mother. But right now, they had her brother and she felt powerless to stop them. Her best soldiers being hunted somewhere out there, the Grand Council threatening to execute her best friend, the loss of the battle and the hostages they held. 

It was all too much for her. 

But she felt warm arms wrap around her and breathed in the scent of Bayley’s hair. “Sorry..” was all Sasha could choke out but Bayley placed a small kiss on her lips to silence her.  
“It’s alright, my love. It’s not your fault.” 

“But your brother..” 

“Hush now. We’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

“I know, but how?” 

How indeed.


	9. Turmoil

… “Hush now. We’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

“I know, but how?” 

How indeed.   
__________________ 

“Mmm.. Where were you?” 

After Becky had spoken to Ruby on the rooftop, she had snuck back into her room to cuddle up against Charlotte who stirred when she felt her lover’s arms wrap around her. 

“I was on the roof.” 

“You smell funny.” 

“It’s the cigarette.”   
   
“What’s that?”

“It’s made of tobacco and humans smoke it when they feel stressed.” 

“...you’re stressed too.” 

Charlotte turned to face Becky and their brown eyes met. Becky sighed and caressed the side of Charlotte’s face, “I’m worried.” The taller vampire did not need to ask why; the conversation earlier had explained it all already. 

“Bex, promise me something.”   
“What is it?” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Define stupid.”

Becky played dumb and Charlotte sighed as she snuggled closer into Becky’s arms.   
“I just don’t want to lose you,” she whispered. Becky placed a soft kiss on top of her head, “I won’t do anything to hurt you.” The Lieutenant chuckled when the vampire princess sleepily mumbled, “You’d better not or I’ll kick your butt.”

“Yah. I’ve got a lot more experience than you, kiddo.”  
“Says the person that got their record beaten by this kid.” 

Charlotte grinned as Becky contemplated tickling her to her death but decided against it when she saw the blonde vampires dropping eyelids. “Sleep well, Ashley. I love you,” said Becky softly and heard her girlfriend mumble back, “I love you too, Rebecca.” 

It was the most serene sight to watch the princess vampire sleep, Becky felt at peace with the world watching the vampire princess long, slow breaths. 

I’m sorry Charlie, thought the shorter vampire sadly before she allowed sleep to claim her as well. Her heart was uneasy with her thoughts, but if this was what it took to keep Charlotte safe, then by the gods, she’d do it.

“It was only a couple of hours later that they were woken up by Nia who looked frantic. “Becky, get up! We need to- ARGGHH!!” The vampire immediately retracted herself from the burning rays of the setting sun that lit up Becky and Charlotte’s room. The Lieutenant quickly jumped off the bed and drew the curtains shut. 

“Sorry about that Nia. What’s going on?” 

Seeing that the room had turned dark, Nia cautiously opened the door again, ready to pull it shut at the slightest hint of sun. She was rubbing her burnt arm that was healing itself as her face looked worrisome. 

“We’ve received word that the castle was attacked.”   
“What happened?!”   
Nia handed Becky a letter, no doubt sent by one of Natalya’s trained pigeons. 

As Becky scanned the letter, a frown creased her face and she looked up at Nia. “Looks like we need to head back, now.” 

“Yeah, the sun is setting and the others have gathered enough supplies to make it back home. There are only two more sunsets to go, by the looks of it. We need to come up with a plan.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Charlotte was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes and looking groggy with her hair sticking up at awkward angles. Becky moved to kiss her girlfriend who could not have looked more adorable. 

“The castle was attacked. We need to go back.” 

“A-attacked?! Is everyone okay?” asked the princess looking visibly upset and Becky placed her arms around her to comfort her. “From the letter Nattie wrote, they’re alright but they have two hostages.” 

“Who are they?”

“Bayley’s brother and Dana’s brother.” 

“They have both of them?!” squeaked Charlotte. Although she had not met them, Charlotte felt like she at least knew Dana’s brother through all the stories she told of her childhood where the siblings had been turned when they were orphaned and it was one of the castle maids who had found them, scared and thirsty in the forests many years ago. 

“Becky, we’ve got to go back and save them!”   
Becky nodded and they quickly gathered their things as the sun disappeared from the skies. They found the other girls outside with Alicia’s parents. Mrs. Fox handed Becky a bag filled with blood packs. 

“For the journey ahead and if you need more, you can always ask Alicia to get them from us.” Becky thanked her and bowed low. Turning to her other comrades, they nodded at her, waiting for her signal and the Lieutenant took Charlotte’s hand in hers. 

“We’ll travel towards the southern gates. Nattie mentioned that there’s a hidden passageway that we can use to bypass the rogues that may be guarding the area.” 

The other girls nodded and Becky handed the bag Alicia’s mother had presented them to Ruby with a knowing look in her eyes. Dark haired vampire silently answered with her eyes and slung the bag over her back. 

They bowed and thanked Alicia’s parents once more and the Sergeant hugged both her parents before the small band of vampires took off into the night, avoiding the way they had used previously in case the rogues managed to sniff out their trail. 

That meant having to use a longer route. Halfway home they decided to stay the night at an abandoned farming village that was close to the sea. Ruby found an old warehouse that had no windows to hide them safely and the small group set themselves up for the night. 

“I’m starving,” whined Naomi for the hundredth time and Nia immediately shoved a blood pack into the girls face. “Sometimes I wonder if you were reborn into a vampire or pig,” grumbled Nia when the girl drained the pack in a huge gulp.

“It’s not my fault I have a high metabolism.” 

“Naomi, your metabolism is dead, like your body.” 

“And your brain,” said Ruby, chipping into the bullying of the young vampire who started stomping her feet in frustration. Even Becky laughed heartily before looking over Charlotte who was standing by the door of the warehouse. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“I was just thinking about what to say to my father,” came the answer, continuing to watch the moon. Becky sighed. Even if they returned and did battle with the rogues, there was still the matter of Elder Flair. 

“Ash, I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it Bex?” said Charlotte, looking at her lover with concern. Becky pulled the girl in for a deep kiss, making the Pure-Blood moan at the taste of Becky’s soft lips and she allowed her lips to part for her girlfriend’s tongue to enter. Their hearts raced as tongues weaved over each other, a gentle battle for dominance. 

When they pulled apart, Charlotte looked a little out of breath but it wasn’t something she was about to complain about. Becky reached into her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a necklace in the shape of a cross.   
“You know, when I was first reborn, I loved my life. My father had saved me when my human family was butchered by some rogues and they were about to turn on me when my father burst into the room, killing them all single-handedly. He had wanted to leave but I asked him if he could teach me to be like him and I accepted the gift of immortality he gave to me.

“And from there, I met Sasha, Ruby, and all the other girls at the castle that he brought me for training. I was a very happy-go-lucky vampire, bent on testing my strength and getting into shitloads of trouble. One time, I had nearly died trying to test my strength against the sun and my father had saved me again, giving me a lecture that lasted for a century. I think if I wasn’t already dead, I would have died from the length of it.” 

Charlotte giggled at Becky’s joke and the shorter vampire smiled while tucking a stray strand of Charlotte’s hair behind her ear. 

“One time, I was watching an old movie about vampires and it seemed like we would get burnt by silver or a cross. So me being me, I decided to give it a shot. I asked my father for one and he had laughed at me. But he got one for me anyway and looks like it turned out to be some figment of crazy imagination by a human. 

Not long after that, he was killed. And then I starting hating my immortality. What’s the point of having eternal life when I couldn’t even save the ones who mattered most to me? It got too painful to wear this because it hurt me being reminded of him and my weakness.” 

Becky dangled the cross in front of Charlotte before placing it around her neck. 

“It’s the only memento I have of him, and it’s my most prized possession. I want you to have it.” 

“Then I can’t accept this. It’s too much-”Charlotte was silenced when Becky placed a finger on her luscious lips and shook her head. 

“It’s nothing compared to how much you’re worth to me. You are my weakness now.

“And I want you to have it so that it’ll remind you that I’ll always be close to you and watching out for you, no matter what happens to us. I love you, Ashley.” 

“I love you too, Bex. But why-“   
Suddenly Ruby came bursting towards them, holding two blood packs, “You two haven’t eaten since we left. Time to fill up the tanks!” she said cheerfully and shoved a pack into each of their hands. 

“Ah... But I can just drink from Bex-“ said Charlotte shyly before breaking her sentence to blush at the recollection of lust every time they fed on each other. 

Becky smiled and patted the top of Charlotte’s head, “I know baby, but we need to drink these for now. We can’t have your father knowing that you’ve fed from me and vice versa. He’ll think I want your power.” Charlotte sighed and nodded at her girlfriend words. 

Ruby and Becky watched the taller vampire sip the blood to the last drop and she let the bag slip out of her hands as her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed into a shocked Becky’s arms. 

“Fuck YRubby! Why did she pass out?!”

“How the fuck should I know? I did what you told me to. Put some of the stuff Bay gave you into the pack, right?”

“How much of that stuff did you put?”

“The whole vial.”  
“Mother….- RUBBY! I told you to put just enough!”

“The vial was small!” 

“And one drop is enough to make you forget what happened for a day. I only needed you to put in a couple of drops. I won’t be surprised she wakes up and forgets her name!”   
   
“Well, at least she won’t remember you right? Isn’t that what you wanted?”   
Ruby shut her mouth when she uttered those words and looked guilty. Becky’s expression held utter sadness and she felt like shit for reminding her about what they had spoken about a few days ago. 

“Becky, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You did the right thing. Thank you,” said the Lieutenant softly as she bridal carried a passed out Charlotte to the bed she had prepared earlier. The other girls watched her place a soft kiss on Charlotte’s forehead and stroked her hair lovingly. 

“I’m sorry Ashley. You’re the most precious memory I’ll ever have and I can’t have you dying with me,” she whispered sadly, letting a tear escape her eyes. 

“What’s up with Charlotte?” 

Becky faintly heard Naomi ask Ruby. The dark haired vampire shook her head, “I’m not sure. I think she fainted from tiredness. She’s not used to the exertion.” Nia and Naomi nodded and went back to doing whatever they were doing earlier. Ruby looked at the two figures once more and sighed. 

And troubled expressions did not go unnoticed by the Head Enforcer’s sharp eyes.   
—————   
Becky did not sleep a wink that night. She stayed up watching Charlotte sleep as she tried to memorize every curve and detail of the beautiful vampire’s face. There she lay, sleeping soundly and a sense of peace invaded Becky again. She sat there watching Charlotte until the vampire stirred from her sleep. 

Charlotte looked around, dazed, and when her eyes met Becky’s, she jumped and scampered against the wall, looking scared.

“W-who are y-you? Where am I? W-where’s Dana?”

So it worked, thought Becky sadly but she steeled her resolve. She frowned and stood up, looking as cold as the day she had first laid eyes on Charlotte. 

“I am Lieutenant General Lynch, Head Enforcer of the Eastern Tribe. Over there is Major Riott, Major Jax, Captain Fatu, and Sergeant Fox. A few days ago, you escorted me on a mission to eliminate a rogue and we were ambushed. The other officers found us while we were on the run and we are now escorting you back to the castle grounds for your safety.” 

“Why can’t I remember all that?” 

“You hit your head pretty hard,” lied Ruby who had come to stand beside Becky, 

“And you were hit with a small dart that we believe may have been laced with some sort of chemical that’s cause you temporary amnesia.” 

Naomi looked confusedly at Charlotte, “You mean you don’t remember anything? Not even drinking from-“ Ruby quickly placed an arm tightly around Naomi’s neck, 

“Ahhh. I don’t think she remembers and it’s best to let her regain her memory on her own.” The two continued wrestling as Naomi tried to struggle out of Ruby’s iron grip. 

Becky looked at Charlotte once more with cold eyes, “Right now Dean Ambrose, the vampire who ambushed us, is holding some hostages and we need to return to the castle to retrieve them. Do you understand Miss Flair?” 

Charlotte nodded slowly, looking a little taken aback by her coldness and her heartfelt an old pang of guilt. But this time, she needed to hold herself back as her eyes fell upon the silver cross nestled between Charlotte’s breasts. 

“Miss Flair, please get up. We need to start our journey now.”   
The vampire princess nodded and got up to get ready while Becky walked toward the open warehouse door where they had shared last night’s kiss, sighing heavily. 

“Becky.” 

“What is it, Naomi?”

“The Captain stood next to her with concern in her eyes, “Becks, do you have something to do with Charlotte’s sudden memory loss?” 

“No,” lied Becky. 

Naomi sighed and hugged the surprised Lieutenant, “You know Becky, I may not be as smart as Nattie but I can tell when you’re sad. If what happened to Charlotte was your doing, I know you only did it to protect her. And I’m sorry we couldn’t be of more help to you but we’ll help you protect her the best I can.” 

Becky could not help but smile at Naomi’s words and patted the girl's hand gently. “Thank you, Naomi, that means a lot to me.”   
————— 

Finding the passageway proved to be quite a challenge. Asuka had found it about a century ago during one of her hunts and had concealed the entrance to prevent anyone from discovering it. It took a few hunting skills on Ruby and Nia’s side to find it under a large growth of jungle vines. 

“Shit, it’s got some kind of cryptic lock that I can’t figure out. We may have to find another route,” mumbled Ruby as she tried cracking the code for the hundredth time. Naomi grew impatient and kicked at the lock making Ruby jump and curse. “How the fuck do you expect to get in then if we can’t open this shit. Go strolling up to the front gates with the rogues all around?” 

Becky squatted next to Ruby to observe the lock, “This looks like something the Elders built long ago as an escape route and placed this to make sure no one would   
be able to access it.” She turned to Naomi, “You may be right, we can’t spend the whole night here deciphering it. We need another route.” 

“C-can I try?” 

They all turned to Charlotte who looked a little nervous.

“You sure you can crack this freaking contraption?” asked Naomi as Becky gestured for her to come closer. Charlotte studied it for a moment and nodded, “I’ll do my best.” 

Nimble fingers spun the dials on the combination and suddenly the plate shook to reveal another layer of cryptic dials, this time marked with different symbols. Again, Charlotte mumbled something under her breath and touched the dials to open the locks. 

“What the fuck?! Another one?!” screeched Naomi.  
“Shut up, Naoms. We’re gonna get found out by the rogues if you keep yelling like that,” said Ruby as she smacked the top of her friend’s head. 

Becky looked concernedly at Charlotte who was trying to read the scriptures on it. 

“What do you make of it, Miss Flair?” asked Becky. “I need some time with this one.” Charlotte glanced up to her and Becky’s breath was caught in her throat. 

Under the pale moonlight, Charlotte looked every bit like the vampire princess she was born to be. And it killed Becky that she couldn’t just reach out to kiss those inviting lips as she had done a few nights ago. 

“Lieutenant?” 

Becky quickly snapped out of her reverie as Charlotte called out timidly to her and the flustered vampire gestured for her to continue while turning to her comrades, “One of you, scout the area for any rogues just in case we need to get away.” 

“I’ll do it,” offered Alicia and Becky shook her head. “No, Captain Fatu, you do it.” 

Naomi nodded and shot off into the night with Alicia looking slightly shaken by Becky’s commanding tone. They remained standing in silence while the princess vampire worked on the combination. An hour later and still no results, Ruby getting jittery. 

“Something’s not right, Becks.” 

“Just as she said that a panicked Naomi came rushing towards them. “THEY’RE COMING!” she screamed as a hoard of vampires came rushing towards them. 

“Fuck!” exclaimed Naomi as she drew out her blades.   
Becky turned back to Charlotte who looked equally as scared. 

“Miss Flair!”

“I-I almost got i-it,” squeaked the scared princess as her hands worked faster than ever. The vampires were not far from them and Becky drew her own blades. 

“Protect the princess at all cost!”

This was not going to end well.


	10. Betrayal

… “Protect the princess at all cost!”

This was not going to end well.   
————— 

CLANG! 

The sound of steel crashing against steel rang in Becky’s ear as she brought her blades to meet a sword that was slashed at her. The vampire proved to be no match for the seasoned Lieutenant as she pushed back against the blade and spun on her heels to slash the rogue’s face open. 

Charlotte’s finger frantically pressed at the combination, her heart racing from fear and a silver glint on her right caught her eye and she screamed before Becky’s blade swiftly blocked the blade which was an inch from her face and in a swift movement, Becky plunged her own blade into the rogue’s neck, effectively decapitating him. 

“Miss Flair! I need you to hurry!” 

The vampire princess nodded as the four fighters of the Eastern Tribe protected her from the seemingly unending wave of hundreds of vampires. “Fuck!” yelled Ruby as she sliced down another opponent. She had enough of these idiots and joined the hilt of her blades to form a Japanese double-bladed sword, making it easier to cut down the numbers they were facing. 

“Becky, we can’t keep this up! There’s more of them coming!” screeched Nia as she slashed away using her chakrams, turning to her left and jumping towards a rogue who was about to stab Alicia. She took him out with a quick slash to his neck as Alicia turned back in shock. 

“T-thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. Always keep an eye out-“ 

“NIA!” 

Naomi had screamed a fraction too late as a vampire plunged his sword deep into Nia’s side and Ruby reacted in rage, breaking apart her twin blades to hurl one of them into the skull of the vampire who had hurt her friend and rushed to Nia who was on the ground. 

“Becky! Nia is injured!”

“MISS Flair-“ 

“I’ve got it!” 

The sound of ancient stones moving sounded like music to their ears as Ruby carried her injured friend and ran into the tunnel’s entrance as Alicia covered them. Becky looked around and saw that the next wave of rogue would take some time to reach them. 

“Naomi, make sure they’re all safe!” screamed Becky at Naomi who slashed down the last rogue near her and nodded as she headed towards the tunnel entrance. 

When saw Naomi slip into the opening, Becky turned back to face the hoard and channeled her rage to the surface, her eyes turning gold, with a few hints of red spots and took off at an alarming speed, taking out the remainder of the vampires who were closer to the entrance in one long, continuous slash of her short swords. 

“Lieutenant Lynch, hurry! The doors are closing!” 

Charlotte’s voice called out to Becky as the stone doors slowly but surely started closing. Becky saw panic in those beautiful eyes but she did not move from her position. 

“Goodbye, Ashley,” was all Charlotte heard as she watched Becky whisper the words before the Lieutenant turned back to face the hoard and was met with darkness when the stone doors closed. 

“NO!” 

She pounded her fists futilely on the thick stone doors that would not budge. Sounds could be heard of the locks slotting themselves back into place. Becky was going to die out “there with the number of rogues. She could have made it if she had just run- 

“ARGH!” 

Charlotte turned back to see Ruby pulling the blade out of Nia’s side as the injured vampire hissed in pain. The tunnels they were in were pitch black. 

But they were vampires. 

The tunnels appeared as clear as day in a vampire’s eyes and Nia was now groaning in pain as she blood spilled to the ground along with the sword. Naomi and Alicia watched Ruby work, looking scared. 

“Naomi, hand me a blood pack.” The other vampire reached into Ruby’s backpack and handed her one. When Ruby had slipped the blade out fully, she took the pack from Naomi’s outstretched hand and tore it open with her teeth. 

“Drink,” commanded Ruby. 

Nia did not need to be told twice and she gulped the pack down, letting out a small breath of relief as she felt her body accelerating to repair itself. “Thanks, Ru,” Nia said through gritted teeth and the dark-haired vampire patted her shoulder, “As long as you’re alright.”   
   
“Major Riott, Lieutenant Lynch is still out there. Please, we have to help her.”   
Ruby said nothing as her eyes watched Nia’s wound until it closed itself and she stood up, eyes flashing red as she gripped a shocked vampire’s neck to hoist her off the floor, hissing in a menacing tone. 

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you now.” 

Alicia whimpered a little as Ruby gripped her neck and she shook her head, “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about-“ 

BAM! 

Dust from the stone ceiling fell onto Charlotte’s shocked head as Ruby slammed the Sergeant into the wall, forming a minute crack. Alicia choked a little when Ruby tightened the grip around her neck, “Don’t fucking lie to me. Nia just risked her life for your betraying ass and you’re trying to be funny? Why!” 

“I-I don’t know-“ 

BAM! BAM! BAM! 

Alicia coughed up a bit of blood as her body slowly lost its strength against Ruby’s death grip and the Major held one of her blades to the girl's throat. “Sergeant Fox, one last chance. Tell me why the fuck did you betray us or so help me, I will take your head, right here and now.” 

“I-I’m sorry. T-they were g-going to kill my f-family.” 

Tears streamed down her face as she landed on the ground with a thud. Ruby looked down at her, blade still pointing in her direction.   
“Explain.”   
————— 

Alicia was over the moon.

She had just gotten a kiss from her longtime crush, Dana and was skipping towards the Battle Room in an extremely good mood. Until one of the castle messengers called out to her.   
“Sergeant Fox, you have been summoned under a special order from the Grand Council.” 

The Grand Council? What would they want with a lower ranking soldier like her? Nevertheless, she nodded and followed the messenger, not to the Grand Hall, but towards one of the castle areas she had never set foot in before, an area reserved for the Elders. The two of them stopped outside a set of grand wooden doors. 

“They are waiting for you inside.” 

Alicia nodded and knocked on the doors. When she heard a voice calling out to her to enter, she opened the doors and made her way in, taking in the grandeur of what looked like a study. There was a large table in front of a lit furnace and a figure sat in a chair facing towards the dancing flames. 

“Sergeant Fox, I presume?” 

The soothing, yet cold voice came from a pretty woman that looked like she was in her late twenties. But her beauty failed to hide a somewhat menacing aura that surrounded her as she stood leaning against the desk. Alicia nodded and saluted to her. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Do you know why you were summoned?” 

“No, ma’am.” 

“Are you familiar with a girl by the name of Charlotte Flair?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I was introduced to her by her lady-in-waiting just a while ago.”   
   
“Are you aware of who she is?” 

Alicia shook her head. It was an honest answer. She knew that Charlotte had to be someone special since she had a lady-in-waiting assigned to her. But then again, those related to the Elders usually did, so it wasn’t something new. Besides, Dana never really talked much about Charlotte. 

“She is a Pure-Blood born to Elder Flair.”   
The woman smirked as she watched the soldier before she reacted exactly as Becky and Sasha had done. “Sergeant Fox, what do you know of her? I want to know everything,” asked the woman. 

“Miss..?” 

“Ambrose. Renee Ambrose.” 

“I’m sorry, Miss Ambrose. But I don’t know much about her. Forgive me if I sound rude, but why would you want to know about her so much?” 

the Sargent frowned, not liking the smirk the woman was giving and the fact that the figure sitting in the chair had not said a word since she entered. Renee pushed herself off the table and slowly walked towards the young vampire, circling the Sergeant as she eyed her up and down. 

“You’re quite sharp, Sergeant Fox but I have my reasons for wanting to know about her. I suggest you tell me or you are not going to like what awaits you if you don’t.” 

“I’m sorry, but until I know your reasons, I’m afraid that anything I say may be placing her in danger. Especially if what you say is true and she is indeed a Pure- Blood.” 

“Loyal. Like the dog you are,” whispered Renee loudly enough for Alicia to hear, making her want to hiss but the girl bit her tongue to steady herself. 

“Sergeant Fox, you see, a Pure-Blood is all powerful. The ability to stand the sun, almost immune to every form of alchemy, the strength of a hundred vampires, the ability to heal with just their willpower... Who doesn’t want to be a Pure-Blood? 

Feeding off one will grant the drinker their powers, albeit temporarily. Unless you drink “the life out of them.” Renee placed a hand on Alicia’s shoulder, “I want that, Sergeant Fox.” 

“That is treachery, Miss Ambrose. And I will be reporting this, I cannot let you go when you have intentions to harm Elder Flair’s daughter,” answered the young sergeant angrily as she shrugged Renee’s hand off her and turned to walk out. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, the words she heard next scared her. 

“Go ahead. Make sure you send your goodbyes to your parents first.” 

“What-“   
“You heard me. But don’t let me stop you from leaving this room.” 

As Alicia turned the doorknob, Renee spoke again, “Also, remember to explain to your friend, Miss Dana Brooke, that your silence caused her brother’s death. Don’t worry, her devastation will be short lived as I’ll make sure she follows him soon after.” 

Alicia stood there for a few moments in silence as the woman glowered smugly into her back. After a few moments, she removed her hand from the doorknob and turned back to face her, tears in her eyes. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” 

————— 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry.” 

Ruby frowned, “So you told her about Charlotte going out with Becky on the mission.” The Sergeant nodded as sobs wracked through her. “I-I didn’t h-have a choice, they w-were going to hurt Dana and my f-family.” 

“So you were willing to sacrifice your Lieutenant and an Elders daughter for your own selfish gain?! I ought to fucking kill you now-“ 

“STOP!” 

Ruby turned to Charlotte, still looking furious, “Miss Flair, Becky nearly died trying to save you and I can’t have a traitor walking around after what’s happened.” Charlotte shook her head, “I just don’t want to see bloodshed. And Sergeant Fox admitted that she only did it because she had no choice.” 

“She did have a choice. But she chose to betray us.” 

“I would have done the same in her position too. Dana is like a sister to me, I would rather die than get her hurt. Please Major Riott, please let her go.” 

Ruby stared at the Pure-Blood for a moment and lowered Alicia to the ground, letting out a heavy sigh. “It’s no wonder she fell for you,” whispered Ruby 

“What was that?”   
“Nothing. You would make a fine ruler one day, Miss Flair.” The Major flashed a small smile to the vampire princess and looked around to Nia and Naomi. “Come on, let’s get a move on. We should take about an hour to get out of these tunnels.”. 

“What about Becky?” asked a worried Naomi. 

The Major turned her face to the sealed stone entrance and shook her head sadly, “There’s nothing we can do. Asuka said that you can’t exit from these tunnels once you’ve entered. We need to get a move on and meet up with Sasha. She turned to Alicia, “Don’t try and pull anything funny, or I’ll have your head.” The vampire nodded and stood on shaky legs, with Charlotte running to her side to help her. 

“I’m s-sorry Miss Flair,” choked Alicia as she looked at the vampire princess with tears in her eyes. Charlotte shook her head, “No no no. As I said, I would’ve done the same. And I know you love Dana very much. She would be very happy to know that.” 

Alicia’s eyes lit up a little, “Really?” Charlotte nodded, “She can’t stop talking about you sometimes,” she said with a smile and the other vampire managed to smile weakly. “But I don’t deserve her, not after what I’ve done.

“Nonsense. You were protecting your loved ones, I forgive you. Just make sure you take care of Dana or I won’t be so forgiving then.” 

That caused another choked sob to escape the Sergeant at her princess’ kindness. “Thank y-you, Miss Flair. I promise to t-take care of her the best I-I can.” 

“Anytime, Alicia. Anytime.” 

————— 

The stone door rolled close and Becky took a deep breath, watching the hoards of vampires rushing towards her. 

“Alright bitches, you’ve pissed me off one too many times.” 

She let her eyes turn once more and within a matter of minutes, bodies were littered “everyone, each death worse than the one before. Becky swung her bloody blades gracefully, like a dance that caused red rain to fall everywhere in that open plane. 

“No wonder he’s after Charlotte’s power,” whispered Becky, amazed at the strength of a Pure-Blood’s power. She looks at the moon, realizing she had just enough time to make it to where Dean was in the letter from Nattie and took off in that direction. 

A few hours later, Becky slowed down as she approached the said area, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of movement. There were bound to be scouts and she didn’t need them to be alerted before she was sure how many rogues there were. She continued walking as silently as possible until she heard hushed voices and she instinctively scaled the tree next to her to hide among the leaves. 

“Yeah, isn’t tonight the night that the Pure-Blood will be brought to the camp.” 

“Yeah, it is. I can’t wait to get a taste of her blood.” 

Becky peered through the leaves and saw two male scouts walking through the forest, stopping right under the tree she was hiding in. 

“Do you think he’ll let us have her blood though? He doesn’t seem like the kind to share.”   
   
“Ahh, but he promised didn’t he? That was the whole point of us joining this rebellion. Don’t worry about it, even if he doesn’t, there’s about a hundred of us and one of him. If he doesn’t share, we’ll just have to take it from him by force.”

“How sure are you that we can handle him? You’ve seen him fight before and rumour has it that he’s drinking some kind of essence to make him stronger.” 

“Essence? What kind?” 

“Keep it to yourself but I heard he has a lycan captive that he’s been drinking from. Apparently, it allows you to have the strength of one. Lycans may be a little dumb, but they’re a lot stronger than vampires.” 

“I doubt it. Lycans are near extinct after the Great War. They couldn’t survive without normal human food.” 

“Whatever it is, we should just be careful around the guy. I can’t trust him. Let’s get back to the camp, it’s nearly time for the Pure-Blood to arrive.”

“I just hope we get to bang her before she dies.” 

Becky’s blood was boiling as the men shuffled away. She was almost tempted to kill the one that spoke about Charlotte like she was a piece of meat but she controlled herself. When she was sure the men had gone out of earshot, she jumped from the tree, landing softly on the ground below. 

When she had neared the campgrounds, she noticed that most of the rogues were hanging around the front of the largest tent, where a few female vampires were fawning over Dean’s, who sat in a chair, looking bored. She could faintly make out the words that were being spoken by one of the women. 

“Dean, what are you going to do once you have the Pure-Blood in your hand.”

“Pfft, that’s a stupid question. Of course, I’m going to harvest her power.” 

“And you’re going to share it with all of us, right?” 

“Mmm. Maybe. I’m bored, bring me the lycan,” he ordered, turning to one of the men next to him, who nodded and left towards a tent that was quite secluded from the others. Becky watched the man emerge from the tent, dragging a pretty blonde with pink ends woman who was kicking and screaming as the man placed her at Dean’s feet. 

The vampire smiled cruelly as he bent down to grab a hold of the blonde’s face. Becky’s heart stopped for a moment when she saw the girl and immediately thought of Charlotte, but stopped herself when she remembered that this girl was a Lycan. By the looks of it, her demeanor was the opposite of Charlotte’s, still struggling hard even with her hands tied behind her back. 

“Ah, my pretty. You know, life would be a lot less painful if you struggled less.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Mmm, I would definitely allow you to if you just submitted to me, dear Lycan princess.” 

The girl glared icily at Dean before she spat at him. Becky chuckled inwardly at the girl’s guts as Dean wiped his face furiously. “You bitch, you asked for it!” and he tilted her face away and bit down hard on her neck, making her screech in pain and anger. When the man had his fill, he threw her back down on the ground, her face looking paler than before. 

“Take her back to the tent.” 

The man that had assisted him earlier picked up the girl’s limp body, pulling her back to dump her in the tent. The girl curled up into a ball, not letting her tears fall, she had her pride after all. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her strength from the loss of blood. 

She heard a soft sound of someone entering the tent and her eyes snapped open, her guard instantly up again. She was about to scream again when she felt a small hand placed over her mouth and found herself looking into Becky’s kind, brown eyes with her other hand placed over her mouth, asking her to be quiet. 

“What do you want from me?” asked the girl hushedly when she felt no animosity from the Lieutenant. 

“Nothing, I’m here on another business.”

“What do you plan to do here?” 

“I’m here to kill Ambrose.” 

“Get in line then”

“You don’t look like you’ll make it.” Said, Becky, 

“Hey, don’t underestimate me. I make up for my height with my fight.” The girl stared at the Lieutenant for a few moments before Becky broke out into a grin. As shitty the situation she was in, she couldn’t believe this midget would be trying to take out Dean. 

“What’s your name?” whispered Becky. 

“Alexa Bliss.” 

“Alexa, how did you end up here?” she looked at Becky, unsure if she should trust her, but something in those eyes made her want to and she sighed softly before telling her tale. 

Apparently, she was not just any Lycan. She was the daughter of the commander of the Lycans. Since there were so little numbers of them left, there was only one pack and that used to be lead by Alexa’s father. 

But things took a wrong turn when her father’s second in command struck a deal with Ambrose and killed her father. In exchange for Alexa, Ambrose had promised the traitor that the Lycans would have free reign of the northern regions and would not have interferences from vampires. 

“I was traded because my blood is apparently stronger than anyone’s since my father was the pack’s Alpha. And he was going to take me and my sister, but I’ve sent her off to hide with a friend of mine when they came for us.” 

“There are more Lycans?” 

Alexa shook her head, “No. I befriended a vampire around my age before we moved from that place. We’ve kept in contact now and then and she offered to help me when she read my letter.” 

“I see.” 

“What about you? Why do you want Dean dead so badly?” 

Becky sighed deeply, “Because until he’s dead, the life of the person I love the most is in danger.” Alexa tilted her head, recalling Dean speaking of a Pure-Blood vampire. 

“You mean the Pure-Blood he speaks of is your lover?” The vampire nodded her head, “Yeah, in fact, when I saw you earlier on, I thought she was you for a second there”

“Hmmm. She must be very pretty then.” 

The vampire almost let out a snort of disbelief at Alexa’s narcissism, “Are all Lycans like you?” 

“Are you kidding? There can only be one Alexa Bliss,” said the blonde girl haughtily as she attempted to do a hair flip with her hands tied behind her. Becky smiled and whispered, “She is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” 

The young Lycan smiled a little and they both turned their heads when they heard some shouting from outside. Becky turned back to Alexa’s frightened face and drew her blade, with the girl retracting out of instinct. “Don’t move, I’m going to free your bindings. Don’t come out until you hear fighting from the outside. When you do, I want you to run and keep running until you get some help from your friend or anyone you can trust.” 

“But what about you?” 

The vampire smiled a sad smile, “I have my own mission to do and I doubt I’ll ever walk out of here alive. But can you do me a favour?” 

“What is it?” 

“If you can somehow send word to General Banks of the Eastern Tribe, tell her that I’ve tried my best and to look after Ashley, I mean Charlotte, in my place.” 

Alexa nodded as she felt the bonds holding her hand falls loose at Becky’s blade. She rubbed her sore wrists, seeing the horrible burn marks, a result of the ropes being coated with silver. Alexa looked up to see at the vampire about to step out of the tent and called out to her. 

“Wait! I don’t even know your name!” The Lieutenant turned back and gave the lycan one last smile. 

“It’s Becky.”


	11. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this makes 11.... 2 More chapters to go.
> 
> If everything turns out like I'm hoping, tomorrow chapter 12 will be up and then chapter 13 on Friday.
> 
> Friday 13th on the 30th?!?!?! LOL

“It’s Becky.”  
————— 

The trek through the tunnel was pissing Ruby off. The tunnels were long, dank, and smelled like dead bodies, though the vampire was thankful she had not seen any. The Major looked back now and then to Charlotte and Alicia who were walking behind her while Nia leads them out. 

When she heard Nia yell that she had found a door, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. 

“It seems to be stuck,” grunted Nia as she yanked on the rusty handle of a thick wooden door, breaking it off in the process. “Yah! Thanks for destroying it. Now, how the hell are we gonna get out without it?” whined Naomi.

Ruby ignored the two who started to bicker and she walked forwards, throwing her fist at the unmoving door. “Fuck, it must be blessed with alchemy. My punch didn’t do shit to it,” cursed the tall vampire as she rubbed her sore knuckles. But she threw a few more punches at it, trying in vain to get it to budge. 

“Major Riott, let me try it.”  
Ruby raised an eyebrow at Charlotte but stepped aside to let the Pure-Blood have a go at the door. To everyone’s surprise, she barely threw a hard punch and the door was nearly broken in half. 

“H-how the hell did you do that?” said Nia in amazement. 

The vampire princess shrugged, “My teacher taught me that most forms of alchemy don’t work against my blood. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Nia nodded and they followed Charlotte out from the door. 

“Where the heck are we?” asked Naomi as they emerged into what looked like an old basement, with stone walls covered in grime. 

“We’re in the castle basement,” said Alicia. Ruby turned to her, “How do you know this?” Alicia jumped a little at Ruby’s question, still scared of her, but stuttered an answer.

“When I first came here, I was stationed to guard the basements. This is where they keep-“ Alicia stopped herself, remembering that she had been ordered not to reveal the horrors that Dana had seen not too long ago. Ruby narrowed her eyes, “Keep what exactly, Sergeant.” 

“T-that.” 

Nia who had walked ahead a little to stand next to an unmoving Charlotte muttered the words with a horrified expression as Naomi hid her face in her friend's shoulder. Ruby walked forwards to look at what they were staring at and the sight nearly made her throw up. 

“W-what is the meaning of this, Alicia? Why are all these p-people down here?” asked Charlotte with tears brimming in her eyes.

The young Sergeant sighed, she was still very much in debt to the princess for saving her arse from being torn apart by Ruby, so she decided that whatever the princess asked of her, she would do. 

“They’re what we feed on. The Elders decided that it would be too dangerous for the high ranking vampires to go out and feed and that the soldiers would require constant nourishment just in case there is a battle. These humans are strangers who had no home or life and were kidnapped by rogues to be sold to the Elders.  
The tubes on their necks are used to extract blood from them and when they die, their bodies are given to the hounds guarding the castle grounds outside the walls. A fresh batch is sent in every full moon. This area is connected through the back of the kitchens and off limits to all except a few.” 

Charlotte’s tears were now flowing down her face as she watched one woman rock herself back and forth, muttering for someone to save her. The princess turned to Alicia, “I-is this my father’s work?” and let out a choked sob when the Sergeant nodded her head sadly. 

“H-how can he be such a m-monster?” 

The Sergeant bowed her head, “I’m sorry, princess.” 

“Major Riott, you have to save them!” sobbed the princess. 

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry, Miss Flair, but now’s not the time. But I promise you that we’ll come back and do something about it. Alicia, just get us out of here. We need to find Sasha first.” The Sergeant nodded and walked ahead with the group following as they tried to block out the sounds of pleading and moaning from within the iron cages. 

They emerged from the kitchens and immediately made their way over to the Battle Room. Bayley opened it almost immediately when Ruby knocked on the door and she pulled her friends into a giant hug. 

“Oh my god, thank heavens you guys are safe.” 

Dana who had been in the room noticed Charlotte in the crowd and ran to her, “ You’re okay!” she cried out with tears in her eyes as the older vampire embraced her best friend. Alicia watched the two girls with guilt in her eyes and the princess shook her head, signaling her not to say anything to Dana.

“Sasha squinted her eyes when she noticed someone was missing, “Where’s Becky?” Ruby sighed as Bayley released them from the hug, “She didn’t follow us into the tunnels. She’s gone to find Ambrose by herself.” Bayley gasped in shock as Asuka stood up, “Why would she do that?” 

Ruby let out another heavy sigh, looking at Sasha oddly and the leader nodded, “Come Riott, let’s speak in private. Asuka, Nattie, help Bayley get them some potions and blood.” Nia was about to protest but a sharp look from her leader kept her mum and Ruby quietly followed Sasha into one of the small meeting rooms connected to the Battle Room.

“So tell me what happened?” Sasha said and sat down in one of the chairs with Ruby following suit. The dark haired vampire recounted what had happened before the tunnels and Sasha frowned when she heard of Alicia’s betrayal but stayed silent until Ruby finished her explanation. 

“And what of Becky’s plan?” 

Ruby sighed, unable to decide if she wanted to break her promise to Becky but the look in Sasha’s eyes told her otherwise. 

“She..” 

Fuck it. Becky had risked her life for all of them, there was no way Ruby was abandoning her Lieutenant.  
————— 

“It stays between us only. Not even Sasha or Nattie, or anyone, can know,” said Becky looking seriously at Ruby with her bright gold eyes. 

“My lips are sealed.” 

Becky took a deep breath. 

“I can’t risk Ashley getting hurt by Ambrose or her father because of me. I love her too much to let that happen. So, I’ve decided on this. We will go to the tunnels Asuka had written about. There’s sure to be an ambush and when that happens-“ 

“Wait, why would we be ambushed? As long as we’re careful, we should be fine.” 

“There’s a traitor amongst us.” 

“WHAT?! Who?!” 

“Sergeant Fox.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Ru, our men got ambushed in the forests and she’s the only one that makes it out alive? It doesn’t make sense. Plus, I have trained Sergeant Fox before, she is not the kind to run in battle.” 

“That fucker. I’ll kill her this instant.” 

“No. She means a lot to Charlie’s friend, Dana. And I don’t think she betrayed us out of free will. There’s something going on and I need you to find out.” 

Ruby lets out a deep sigh, “Fine. But I can’t promise you I won’t kill her when I find out the reason for it.” 

“I know. But I know Charlie won’t allow it.” 

“Pfft. What makes you think an untrained vampire can stop me?” 

Becky smiled, “Don’t forget Ru, she’s the princess of all vampires. Even if you wanted to, one command from her will stop you. And because she’s too kind-hearted to hurt Alicia, I would know that.” There was a faraway look in the Lieutenants eyes when she finished her sentence and Ruby chuckled. 

“Buddy, she’s got you whipped.” 

“She can whip me anytime.” 

“AGH! TMI, Becks, TMI.” 

The shorter vampire laughed along with a grinning Ruby but her expression became serious again. 

“Ru, I need you to promise me that you’ll keep her safe. When we reach the tunnels, I want you to take everyone with you. I will stay behind and finish off the vampires. Then I will seek out Ambrose myself and kill him.”

“Look, although I think that’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard, what makes you think Charlotte will agree to it?” 

“She won’t.” 

“Yeah, sure she won’t. The girl is head over heels for you.” 

Becky reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small vial, “This is a potion Bayley created that causes temporary memory loss. But taken in large doses, you could forget years. I want her to forget about us so that she won’t be in any danger from her father. I need you to figure out a way to feed her a couple of drops this when she’s not looking.  
Once she forgets me, her father will never know about us and I will kill Ambrose, even if it costs me my life to keep her safe. She’s all I have and I don’t want anything happening to her.” 

Ruby looked at the small line of tears falling from her friend’s eyes and sighed. 

“Are you sure you wanna go through with it, Lynch?” 

“Yes. It’s the only way.”  
————— 

“Stupid,” whispered Sasha as she let out a deep sigh.

“So what are we gonna do, Sash?” Ruby asked as she rubbed her temples at the thought of the mess they were in. Sasha stood up from the chair she was on, “We will ask Charlotte to return to her quarters with Dana. Since she has forgiven Alicia, I will leave her to decide what she wants to do with her. The rest of you need to rally up.” 

“Rally up for?” 

“I have a plan.” 

Ruby nodded, trusting her leader’s actions and followed her out from the room. The rest of the girls were seated around the large battle table, with Nattie helping Bayley tend to Nia’s healed wound and Asuka who was on her way to a full recovery. 

“Dana, please escort Miss Flair back to her room. I’m sure she’s tired out from the journey and will need time to recuperate.” 

“Wait, aren’t we going to help Lieutenant Lynch?” asked the princess. 

Sasha turned to the Pure-Blood, “Fret not, Miss Flair. We will do what we can.” Dana nodded and stood up to escort Charlotte back to her room. The princess was quiet along the way and Dana was the first to speak. 

“ I was so scared something had happened to you.” 

Charlotte turned to smile at the younger girl, “I know Dana, and I’m sorry for making you worry.” The shorter girl shook her head and hugged the older girl once they had reached the room, “ I know that Lieutenant Lynch would have protected you and even General Banks said that they would help her.” 

“Mmm. Hey Dana, can you do me a favour? I didn’t take any blood packs from Nattie and Bayley just now, but I feel a little hungry. Can you go and get one for me?” 

Dana nodded enthusiastically, “Sure! Just wait right her and I’ll go get one.” Charlotte nodded and laid down on her bed as Dana sprinted out of her room back to the Battle Rooms. 

She bumped into Alicia on the way who was seated on a stone bench looking utterly depressed. Her heart fluttered a little at the sight of her crush and walked to sit next to her. 

“Hey!” she said softly, causing Alicia to jump as she had not realized Dana’s presence. “D-Dana, I didn’t see you there,” said the taller girl softly and the younger vampire recognized the dull tone that she was speaking in. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I..” 

Alicia was unsure if she should tell Dana what had happened. Charlotte had told her earlier not to say a word to her but her conscience was eating at her for her act of betrayal and before she knew it, tears streamed down her face as she blurted out the truth with choked sobs. By the end of it, Dana had fallen into deep silence and was staring at her expressionless. 

“I’m sorry. I r-really am.” 

The shorter girl didn’t say a word but stood up and walked away, jerking her arm roughly out of Alicia’s when the Sergeant tried to stop her. “Don’t you dare talk to me. I understand if you did it for your parents, but you know how much Charlotte means to me. How could you do this to her?!” 

“B-but you would have-“ 

“I would rather die than to hurt her, she’s like my own sister!” screeched Dana and she took off, tears at the corner of her eyes as she ran towards the Battle Room where she heard Sasha’s muffled voice from behind the doors. 

“..they will arrive soon and then we will move out.”  
The voices stopped when they heard Dana’s soft knock on the doors. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” said the young girl, bowing low as she entered the room, “Charlotte is feeling a little unwell and she needs some blood. I was wondering if I could get a pack of blood that Ali-, the blood that you brought with you.” 

Sasha nodded and Nattie stood up to hand a couple of the packs from Ruby’s backpack. “Miss Dana, is everything alright?” asked Nattie noticing the distress in Dana’s eyes and the girl nodded. Sensing that there was something else besides that, Nattie turned back to the other vampires, “ I’m just going to escort Miss Dana back to Miss Charlotte’s room,” causing Sasha to nod once more. 

When they were alone, Nattie decided to ask Dana again, “Miss Dana, I can tell something is troubling you. Would you mind sharing it? Studies show that you will feel less burdened when there are ready ears.” Dana looked at Nattie and cried as she recounted Alicia’s betrayal and Natalya listened quietly, nodding now and then. 

“How am I supposed to have feelings for someone who’s betrayed, my sister?” 

“If my assumptions are accurate, I don’t think you should be mad at her. It seems to me like you’re the princess is already aware of this and from the looks of how she was acting towards Sergeant Fox earlier on, she has forgiven what the Sergeant has done as she only acted on the grounds of her love for you. I’m sure your Miss Flair would do the same for you.” 

Dana looked up at Nattie with tears in her eyes again, “Y-you really think s-so?” Nattie smiled and patted Dana’s back gently, “Yes, I think so. Come, the princess must be waiting for you.” Dana nodded and wiped her tears dry as her face broke out a small smile. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Nattie… I mean Miss Nattie… Can you please call me Dana?” Both girls smiled and agreed to call each other bur their names, no formalities. Her smile died with Nattie’s when they opened the door to Charlotte’s room. 

The light curtains floating in the soft night wind was the only movement from the empty room. 

Charlotte was gone.  
————— 

As she stepped out of the tent, all eyes were drawn to her.  
It wasn’t a surprise because there was a tremendously powerful aura surrounding the seasoned Lieutenant. Some vampires were about to attack her and she drew her sword, when suddenly Ambrose raised his hand, signaling for the rogues to lower their weapons and smiled evilly as Becky walked towards him. 

“Ahh, Lieutenant Lynch, what a pleasant surprise. I’m glad that you managed to get my message,” he said as he stood from his seat to face the approaching vampire. She stopped about ten feet from him, eyes never leaving his. 

“So, where’s my other guest, Miss Flair?” he said, still smiling. 

“Far away from you.” 

“Awww come on now, Lieutenant Lynch, surely you heard the whole message of bringing her to me.” 

“Fuck you. You’re not getting to her. You and every single one of your men are going to die tonight.” 

Dean threw his head back, laughing loudly. Becky stood with a stoic expression, watching the vampire wipe imaginary tears away from his eyes. “Oh, you’re really funny, Lieutenant. Surely you don’t think you can wipe out hundreds of vampires, including me, and walk away alive? Your father was delusional but this is new. No, seriously, Lieutenant Lynch, where is she?” he said, still wearing that smirk. 

“Are you fucking deaf? She. Is. Not. Here.” said Becky monotonously.

Dean realized that she wasn’t joking and the smile disappeared from his face, turning into anger. “Disobeying me is a death wish, Lieutenant. Are you looking for that?”

“Nope. I’m just looking to separate that bloated head of yours from your rotting body.” 

“AARRRGHH!!” screamed Dean as he drew his sword and flew towards Becky, who allowed her eyes to turn gold and blocked the incoming blow. The werewolf blood shone through as Becky was slammed a long distance away from the force of the blow. 

The crowd of rogues roared in support for their leader when Dean continued his assault on Becky, clearly having the upper hand. She grits her teeth and summoned the strength within her blood, pushing Dean back as she hacked and slashed her way, trying to find an opening. 

Becky managed to dodge one of his attacks and swung the hilt of the sword to hit his wrist, allowing her to land a slash on his ribs, making Dean hiss angrily and stumble backward. But her victory was short-lived, as he flipped his sword and swung it at the short vampire’s face, a slash appearing on the smooth skin. Becky was lucky to have missed having her face slashed open but a few centimeters, as she took a step back just before he swung his sword. 

As their battle ensued, the rogues around them did not notice the blonde figure slipping out the tent that Becky had come from and disappeared into the forest, the darkness of the night acting as a cloak. 

“I see you carry the Pure-Blood’s power,” said Dean as their swords clashed once more, “But it’s waning, isn’t it. Your eyes are returning to their former shade.” Becky grunted, trying hard not to falter as her strength was dissipating, the red blotches in eyes growing as the gold faded. 

“Once I’ve destroyed you, there’s nothing that can stop me from draining your precious princess of her life force. Maybe I’ll even let my men have some fun with her first before I finish her completely.” 

“FUCK YOU!” screamed Becky as she slammed her elbow into his forearm, trying to loosen his grip on his sword. 

“Too slow junior,” grinned Dean and he dodged the attack and threw his fist into her stomach, throwing her back once more with a trail of blood spurting from her lips. 

Becky crashed into the ground, gripping her stomach. Had she not been a vampire, the blow would have had her coughing up her internal organs now. But the power from Charlotte’s blood was slowly fading away as her eyes returned to their soft brown colour and she shot a glare at Dean who had sauntered up to her, gloating gleefully. 

“Looks like you’re weaker than I thought you’d be. Your father would be ashamed of you. Not that it matters anyway since you’re going to be joining him in eternal damnation and there will be no one to stop me from taking that Pure-Blood’s power.” 

“D-don’t you dare t-touch her!”  
Dean threw back his head and guffawed. “And you’re going to stop me?” He bent down and grabbed her by the collar, “What do you care about some Elder’s daughter anyway? Wasn’t it the Elders who sent your father to the grave?” 

Becky remained silent as their eyes refused to break their gaze. 

“Oh dear. I’ve seen that look before in your dead father’s eyes. You’re in love with her aren’t you?” Dean cackled loudly as he dumped Becky back on the ground. Raising his sword high above his head, he smiled sinisterly at Becky, “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to deliver your head to her before she joins you.” 

The silver sword glinted in the moonlight as Dean swung down and Becky closed her eyes, a tear escaping her as her last thoughts rang through her head. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie...”


	12. Lies

… “I’m sorry, Charlie...”  
————— 

She felt the blade swing downwards, the sound of it cutting the air deafening her ears. Becky squeezed her eyes shut and her last thoughts flashed before her mind. 

Blond hair.   
   
Goldeyes. 

Soft lips. 

That smile. 

The image of Charlotte burning in her mind as she recalled the last time that they kissed, her head filled with Charlotte’s sweet whispers of love and the promises they made with each other. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie. I really tried.” 

….. “Don’t give up, Rebecca. I’m almost there.” 

Tears fell down her eyes as she heard her lovers voice in the wind’s whisper. This truly must be the end and her mind was already playing tricks on her.   
She felt the cut of the wind slicing her neck open when it stopped and she heard the sound of someone colliding into her, it could only be her executioner. Her eyes snapped open and she thought she was dreaming as there stood the very person she had been picturing just a split second ago. 

“C- Charlotte…”

Charlotte’s eyes were a bright gold colour and she looked pissed but at the sound of Becky’s voice, she turned to her and fell to her knees, placing her soft palms on the Lieutenants bruised cheeks. 

“Becky… I’m so sorry I’m late, my love.” 

Becky’s eyes widened at Charlotte’s words, “W-wait, you..?” That angelic smile came to life and she nodded her head. 

“You remember?” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“But h-how? Ruby fed y-you that whole b-bottle.” 

The Pure-Blood placed a gentle kiss on the hurt vampire lips and tears slid down Becky’s cheeks. She would never have imagined she’d be able to taste them again. The taller vampire pulled away and wiped away the stream of tears. 

“Bex, you forget that I’m a Pure-Blood, alchemy doesn’t really work on me. It made my head fuzzy for a while, but I could never forget someone like you. I’m mad at you for trying to make me forget you, but I forgive you because I know you only did it because you wanted to protect me.” 

Wait. Charlotte hadn’t moved her lips. How could she hear her voice in her head? 

“We’re connected, my love. We shared our blood, and it’s connected us in mind, body, and spirit. What you’re hearing is my heart speaking to yours.” 

“You mean; you can hear my thoughts too?” 

Charlotte nodded her head. 

The Lieutenant stared in wonder at the creature in front of her as Charlotte continued smiling as she caressed Becky’s cheek. Their moment was short lived when they heard a livid roar from beyond. 

“ARRRGHHH!”

Dean reappeared from the tree that he had been slammed into from the force of the princess vampire blow. He looked like a mess and there was blood at the corner of his lips, a mark that the Pure-Blood’s strength had done a number on him. His blood red eyes a symbol of his anger. 

“I’m going to kill you slowly, bitch.”

Charlotte's eyes turned gold and she stood to face him. “I won’t forgive you for hurting her,” came her response. Dean charged at her with his sword and Charlotte met him halfway, her speed allowing her to sidestep the blade and landed an uppercut on Dean’s chin, sending the vampire upwards before he crashed into the ground. 

He picked up his blade once more and charged at her but the Pure-Blood was dodging his attacks like child’s play and she landed a well-placed blow to Dean’s ribs, a sickening crack ringing in the night skies along with his scream of pain as Charlotte threw him into the cluster of panicked rogues. Their leader was clearly losing and it was not a pleasant sight. Becky had pushed herself to stand and leaned on her sword for support as she watched the battle with worried eyes. 

One of the rogues was trying to help Dean stand and in his anger, he clawed the man’s throat out, his eyes glowing red. As he stood up in fury, he snapped at one of his men, “Bring me the vials.” Another one of his men scampered into a tent and emerged soon after with one vial of red liquid and a syringe filled with clear liquid. Dean grabbed the vial and syringe and grinned evilly before downing the vial of red liquid, his eyes turning gold as well. 

“What the-“ said Becky, her eyes widening in shock along with Charlotte’s. 

After downing the vial and smashing it on the ground, Dean continued smiling, his gold eyes shining brightly but they had an evil glint in them, unlike Charlotte’s beautiful ones. Before he could inject the clear liquid into his arm, a female voice called out to him. 

“Wait, sir, you’re not supposed to-“   
Dean grabbed the woman by the throat and stared into her eyes, “Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do, Renee.” Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the sound of her teacher’s name and noticed it was her being held in Dean’s grip. 

“Miss Ambrose?” 

The man continued sneering at his sister, “I am not like Mick Lynch, and remember that I was there for you when you came sniveling to my feet when he rejected you. I am not soft-hearted like him even though he spared you when he found out you betrayed him to the Elders.” 

With that, he threw Renee to the ground and filled his veins with the clear liquid and all of a sudden, his eyes flashed to a weird purplish colour. He turned to smile at Charlotte and Becky, his fangs elongating weirdly. 

“Fun fact number one, the blood of a Pure-Blood can give you the power of one. But I’m sure you already knew that, Lieutenant Lynch. Oh, don’t worry, it’s not from your precious princess. I had my sister bring it to me many years ago and unlike normal blood, vampire’s blood doesn’t get contaminated. Add a dash of werewolf venom, and you get the strength of both.” 

“But they’re not meant to be mixed. A werewolf’s venom is the exact opposite of a vampire’s. It could kill you,” said Charlotte with brows furrowed as she recalled one of her many lessons from the woman who was now coughing on the ground. 

“THAT WON’T MATTER ONCE I DRAIN YOU AND THAT WEREWOLF OF YOUR LIFE FORCES!” 

Becky watched in horror as Ambrose moved at a speed similar to Charlotte’s but his strength clearly overpowered the Pure-Blood’s as the princess flew backward the way the lieutenant did earlier on. Charlotte could only defend herself as Dean pummeled her with his fists. Becky’s heart broke as she felt her lovers pain through their connected hearts. 

He laughed loudly as the Pure-Blood put some distance between her and the vampire-werewolf hybrid. She was panting hard and Becky could see that she had taken some damage to her arms. “Charlotte!” Becky yelled as she threw her sword to her and the princess caught it in time to dodge a blow from Ambrose and plunged the sword into the man’s back. 

Dean roared in pain and swung out to hit Charlotte in the chest, sending her straight into a tree to split it in half from the force of his blow. The man pulled the sword from his back, roaring madly. Becky watched as hairs suddenly sprouted from his arms at an accelerated pace and bones beneath his face contorted and twisted painfully, forming something that looks like a deformed stout. 

“His body is not able to adapt to the hybrid form. He’s going to die if he keeps exerting himself.” 

Becky turned to Charlotte who had gotten up and was clutching her side from the pain of the blow and was watching him scream from the transformation. A few seconds later, he seemed to have recovered, albeit maintaining his weird deformity and turned to the princess. 

“You know what, I’ve decided not to keep you after all. I’m going to KILL you!” 

Without warning, Dean charged at Charlotte who was too shocked to react even when she saw the jaws of the hybrid monster closing in on her. She heard Becky screaming something faintly in her head but she couldn’t move. Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut to brace her death but it never came. 

But she felt the pain of it. She could feel something coursing through her veins. But it wasn’t killing her. No… I couldn’t be. Her eyes snapped open and her jaw fell open at the sight that broke her heart. 

There stood Beck with Ambrose’s fangs buried in her shoulder, the werewolf venom coursing through the small vampire’s veins painfully. “NOOO!” Charlotte screamed as she grabbed the hybrid’s muzzle and threw him off the lieutenant. The smaller vampire collapsed into Charlotte’s arms, her face turning paler than before and her veins started turning a dark purple. 

“Becky! Can you hear me?! Becky!!” 

“I can hear you.” Becky’s mind spoke to Charlotte, too weak to physically speak. 

“Why Becky? You’re going to die if you’re bitten by a werewolf.” 

“At least it wasn’t you. I wouldn’t be able to live if you died. It’s better this way-” 

“NO! It’s not! How can I live without you in my life? Are you going to leave me alone for all eternity? Becky, I don’t want you to die for me. I want you to live for me!”

Tears streamed down Becky’s cheeks at Charlotte’s words, her breath turning into short gasps as her body was slowly killing itself as it battled with the werewolf venom. Charlotte shook her head frantically and bit down on her wrist, letting the blood flow into Becky’s mouth just as she had done so not so long ago. 

But this time, the lieutenant’s body didn’t react to the blood that she was being fed and she coughed up coagulated lumps of black coloured blood, a result of her body’s battle. Becky knew that she had reached her end, she lifted a hand weakly to touch Charlotte’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave you, Ashley. Thank you for loving me-“ 

“Please don’t die on me, Bex. Please!”

“Charlie, please know that I love you with all my heart.” Becky’s hand slipped from Charlotte’s cheeks as her eyes fluttered close and Charlotte let out a painful wail. 

“REBECCA!!!” 

Sobs wrecked through Charlotte’s body as she cradled Becky’s cold body closer to her, letting her tears stain the wound left behind by Ambrose. The Pure-Blood tried in vain to call out to her lover through her mind but all she heard was silence and her heart shattered at the thought of never being able to hear Becky’s sweet voice calling her name again. 

Through her grieving, she did not notice Ambrose was walking towards them, eyes turned fully purple with hatred. He turned to his men, “Kill them both. NOW!”

The rogues charged at Charlotte and Becky, weapons drawn and hungry for blood but the princess did not care anymore. If Becky was dead, there was no point for her existence anymore. She would join her sweet lover wherever afterlife led them, at least she would be with her. 

Merely a few feet from them, the men raised their sword, about to grant Charlotte’s death wish when a small figure burst out from the forest behind them and Ruby sliced open the man's neck with a single swoop of her double-bladed sword. 

A split second later, Asuka leapt over Ruby’s crouched figure and pierced one of the rogues with her spear, throwing the dead body towards a few others who were charging forward to send them tumbling backwards.

“Miss Flair, are you both alright?” asked Sasha, appearing at Charlotte’s side as the rest of the girls emerged from the forest along with the Eastern Tribe’s army to do battle against the rogues. Receiving no response from the girl, she bent down to touch her shoulder but Charlotte jerked away from her, still cradling Becky’s body tightly. 

Sasha noticed the limp arm hanging at the lieutenant side and pulled up the sleeve to see the snow white skin marred by the purple veins and her eyes widened, “Oh my god.” 

“Sasha!” 

The General turned to look at Ruby who pointed towards the enemy, their numbers growing larger as more rogues emerged from the forest. Ambrose was screaming at his men, calling all those available to engage in battle and their numbers neared three hundred, clearly outnumbering Sasha’s battalion. 

“Special Unit, you’re up!” 

Out of the blackness of the forests, Nia emerged surrounded by vampires that Ambrose had not seen in their fight before. Swinging her chakrams, Nia grinned at the stunned man. 

“Say hello to the finest army of the Western Tribe.”   
————— 

“..they will arrive soon and then we will move out.” 

After Nattie had left with Dana, Nia turned back to Sasha, “So just who are these people anyway?” Sasha turned to Bayley, and the brunette cleared her throat before speaking. 

“I have reached out to my people in the Western Tribe and they have agreed to provide support in our battle against Ambrose.” 

“Wait, doesn’t the Western Tribe generally stay out of every political business among vampires? Even Bayley wasn’t allowed to join us until she had to promise not to be part of the army, only as an alchemist.” 

“You’re right. But General Deville only agreed to it because she was convinced by her second in command. The Lieutenant is our old friend.” 

“Really? Who?” 

“Lieutenant James.”

“Who?” 

Sasha cleared her throat, “It’s Mickie.” That drew a lot of shocked looks from her comrades and Ruby spoke shakily, “Isn’t she one of Elder Flair’s daughters who was supposed to become a general here but walked away from it?” Sasha nodded, “She found out about the dungeons and protested Elder Flair’s treatment of the humans. When he refused to budge, she left and joined Sonya.” 

“I like this girl already even though I don’t know her too well,” said Naomi with a smile. 

“Sorry Noms, I heard she’s engaged to one of the Majors in the north as part of an alliance,” said Bayley with a giggle as Naomi let out a disappointed huff, “Besides, I think she’s not your type. Nattie fits the bill more.”

Naomi laughed lightly. 

“Bay, when will the Western Tribe be arriving?” said Sasha once the laughter died down.   
   
“Their best fighters should be here within the next hour. They’ll go with us. And the leaders will meet us there” 

“Good, let’s rally up the men and meet them outside. It’s time to save our friend.” 

The rest nodded in agreement and stood to gather their men, but as Asuka opened the door, she was met with a crying Dana and a worried Nattie. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” asked Asuka worriedly to Nattie who nodded. 

“The princess is gone.”

————— 

“Say hello to the finest army of the Western Tribe.” 

Two figures emerged from behind Nia. One had a beautiful, expressionless face with long hair in a ponytail and braids, the other shorter girl with dark hair mixed in with orange braids stood to her right, wearing a serious expression. 

“Men, charge forward and take no prisoners,” said the one with orange hair coolly and about a hundred or so vampires from the Western Tribe army poured out from behind them to join the Eastern Tribe’s battle with the rogues, bringing the odds slightly closer to each other. 

The two leaders soon joined their battle along with Sasha and the battle heated up quickly, but the allied armies were still at loss for numbers as their two hundred men battled against three hundred rogues who were hungry for blood. To make matters worse, Ambrose had gotten pissed off and joined the flurry, ripping soldiers apart like they were made of paper. 

“Shit, we need the back up now, Peyton!” shouted Mandy as she watched Ambrose tear one of their men apart. Peyton just finished slicing one of the rogues apart with her sword and turned to her second in command, “We can’t! They may die in this battle. Remember what we promised them!” Battering one particular aggressive female rogue with her steel fan, Billie turned back to her leader. 

“We can’t hang on like this, we have to send them out!” 

Looking around and realizing that Billie was right, Peyton placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A thundering sound was heard through the forest and a group of werewolves emerged, fully transformed and growling in anticipation before charging forward to join the battle. 

A particularly small female werewolf was about to join the flurry when another one, slightly larger, held her back. The smaller one frowned at the larger one and growled in their language. 

“let me join this!” 

“No Liv, it’s too dangerous. Stay back and wait. This battle is ours, he was the one who captured and tortured me. Besides, you have no experience in warfare and I won’t have you die here. What would father think of me?” 

“But Lexa..” 

“No buts Liv. Stay behind and be on your guard. I need to repay a debt to a friend,” said Alexa as she turned her head towards Charlotte and Becky. 

Liv growled and pouted but obeyed her sister anyway as she retreated further behind and Alexa launched herself into the crowd, saving Asuka from being stabbed in the back by one of her many opponents. The surprised vampire turned to see her saviour and was even more surprised to see a light brown werewolf staring back at her. 

Asuka was entranced for a moment as the werewolf skilfully pummeled one of the rogues into the ground, and when Alexa stood back up, she frowned at the gaping Major, sending shivers down Asuka’s spine with her icy glare. 

“You can stare all you want, but I’m not saving your butt again if you want to die all that badly,” growled Alexa and she turned to rejoin her pack in the battle. The vampire stood blankly for a moment and shook her head, grinning like an idiot. She had not met someone who challenged her like that in a long while, especially a Lycan. 

The battle was still raging on when Liv slowly approached Charlotte who was still cradling Becky. As she neared closer, she opened her mouth to speak but it came out as a soft growl. She hadn’t really mastered the art of speaking properly in her changed form and she willed herself to return to her human self. 

“Hey, are you alright?” she asked softly once she turned back to her human self. She looked sadly at Becky and immediately noticed the symptoms of a vampire receiving a werewolf bite. It was a slow and painful death and no one should be subjected to die this way. 

Charlotte said nothing and the young wolf stared for a moment at their awkward angle, her eyes widening at the sight. Charlotte appeared to be biting Becky, and Liv immediately tried to drag off the tall vampire from Becky’s body, “Stop! You’re going to kill yourself if you drink her blood!” Charlotte knocked her hands away and stood up, her eyes glowing angrily. 

“I don’t care. She’s dead, and that means the world is dead to me,” said the vampire princess in a low voice. Liv was taken aback by the aura that the tall vampire was emanating, it was powerful and angry but it was not dark like Ambrose’s. The Pure-Blood turned to the crowd that was battling and saw the girls struggling to hold the fight in their favour. 

Something in her snapped when she saw Ruby pierced through her stomach and Sasha was kicked backwards by Ambrose when they both teamed up to take him on but was still no match for his brute strength. Charlotte threw her head back and roared loudly, bringing all of them to a halt. 

“ENOUGH.” 

All the vampires dropped their weapons at her command, even Deville and Sasha. One by one, their weapons slipped out of their hands as the Pure-Blood presence slowly brought them to their knees. A vampire was bound to obey their one true vampire ruler, and Charlotte had managed to channel that hidden power to the surface in her dismay and anger over Becky’s death. 

Ambrose looked around wild eyes as he watched his army of rogues fall to their knees as well. Something in him was nagging him to bow as well but he fought the urge and roared loudly in return. 

“I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU. I SHOULD BE THE RULER, NOT SOME PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A PURE-BLOOD!” 

The man charged at Charlotte and was met with a giant blow to the face. With her hidden powers unlocked, her strength and agility had grown massively, and suddenly Dean’s strength was of no use as the Pure-Blood landed blow after blow in her anger for Ambrose killing Becky. Charlotte was about to land one final punch that would kill the man when someone suddenly screamed. 

“Wait! Please don’t kill him!” 

She turned her glowing gold eyes to Renee, who was on her knees with tears in her eyes, “Please Charlotte, he’s the only family I have left. Please don’t kill him.” The glow in Charlotte’s eyes softened and she retracted her fist to look down at Dean, “I will let you go only because your sister loves you. But that doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.” 

Ambrose groaned in agony as Charlotte backed away slowly from him and Renee shuffled on her knees to her brother’s side to cradle his head as she turned to Charlotte, “T-thank you for sparing him.” The princess remained silent as she turned her back to the two. 

As Sasha watched Renee help Dean to his feet, suddenly the man let out a scream and fell once more to his knees. His bones contorted and twisted, his figure growing larger and when he was done, he looked like an oversized werewolf with two giant fangs protruding from his upper jaw, claws of a vampire and his eyes had turned a glowing purple. 

Without warning, he turned to Renee and bit down into her neck as she let out a bloodcurdling scream and Charlotte whipped around to see him drain her of her last drop of blood.


	13. It Ends Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this makes 13!!!

Without warning, he turned to Renee and bit down into her neck as she let out a bloodcurdling scream and Charlotte whipped around to see him drain her of her last drop of blood.  
———  
“H-how could y-you? She saved your life just now!” screamed Charlotte. 

Ambrose let out an evil smile and spoke in a voice that raised goosebumps on everyone, “She is stupid. What’s the point of love when you can have power? And from the looks of it, you’ve finally pushed yours to its full potential and I want it. Don’t worry, I’ll let you join that pathetic excuse of a Lieutenant that you love so much in the afterlife.” 

Charlotte’s eyes glowed brightly once more as Dean charged forwards to attack her and their blows matched each other, neither letting up anytime soon. Suddenly, Alexa pounced on Ambrose and bit hard on his shoulder, releasing more venom into his system. Ambrose reached back and threw the lycan off his shoulder, sending the latter flying to the ground where Asuka dove to catch her in time. 

“You idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed?! Even Charlotte can only match him!” said Asuka with wide eyes. Alexa turned her icy glare to Asuka once more, “Shut up! I know I’m no match for him, but can’t you see what I did?” 

“You bit him? So what? He already has werewolf venom in him, right?” 

“Pfft. I thought vampires were supposed to be smarter. I bit injected more venom into him to make him more unstable. His body is naturally a vampire’s until he injected my venom into himself. But since he drank his sister’s blood, it’s helping him counter my venom, so by me biting him, I’ve made him unstable again. 

WHAT?!” 

Asuka was staring at Alexa in wonder and the werewolf tried to squirm her way out from her grip but the vampire was having none of it. The lycan stopped struggling when they heard a large crack and the two of them turned to see Charlotte leaping high to land a hard punch on the top of Ambrose’s head. 

The monster stumbled backwards for a bit, appearing unfazed by the blow and moved to hit Charlotte but suddenly stopped in mid-movement as blood oozed from his mouth and then his nose. Dean made weird regurgitating sounds and threw up black coloured blood as Becky had done.

The girls gasped as they watched his eyes rolled backwards and more black liquid spewed from his orifices. Charlotte merely watched as Dean turned blank eyes to her, “Y-you..” 

“You’re a monster and you deserve what you get. You’re going to die because of your own actions.” 

He let out one final scream and his body twitched terribly, bones breaking as he turned into an unrecognizable form and collapse in a weird heap of flesh and bones. Everyone stared at the body with mouths hanging open and Charlotte merely turned back to walk back to Becky’s body. 

Tears caressed her cheeks as she bent down to pick up the unmoving body of her lover. She planted a tender kiss on Becky’s cold lips, “I’m sorry, my love,” she whispered before she allowed herself to cry miserably. 

The other girls gathered around them, lost for words and Sasha approached Charlotte, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Miss Flair, we failed to get here in time.” The Pure-Blood shook her head, “No, knowing Becky, she would have been happy that you saved me. But…” Her words trailed off as she stared at Becky’s lifeless face with sad eyes.

“She didn’t realize that there’s no point of me being alive without her.”

Sasha sighed and removed her hand from Charlotte’s shoulder, bending down to look at her ruler’s face, “Come on, Miss Flair. Let’s get Becky home and give her the respect she deserves. I’ll help you carry her.” Charlotte shook her head again, “No. I’ll carry her.” 

Charlotte lifted the small body and still staring at the Lieutenant’s serene face. Sasha looked back at her comrades, turning to look at Mickie first, “General James, as our token of gratitude, you are welcome to stay at the Eastern Tribe’s castle for your troops to recuperate.” 

Mickie shook her head, “Thank you for the offer, General Banks, but my troops include Alexa’s pack and from what I heard, the Grand Council isn’t too welcoming of those that are different from them.” 

Charlotte snapped her head up at those words, “General… Mickie, we are family, you are welcome at any time to stay at the castle. The Grand Council cannot deny the request of a Pure-Blood.” Mickie turned to look at Sonya, who nodded and turned to Alexa who looked at Charlotte. 

“Will you be holding a ceremony, Becky?” 

Charlotte nodded, “The finest there will ever be.” 

“Then we will pay our respects then. Your lover saved my life, for that, I will always be in her debt.” 

The vampire princess nodded and turned to Sasha, “If it’s not too much trouble, General Banks, could you please check and see if Dana’s and Bayley’s brother are alright?” Sasha nodded and checked the campsite for the two boys and found them tied up in one of the tents that had been next to Alexa’s old jail. 

“Payton, what do we do with the rogues?” asked Billie as she eyed the vampires who were lingering around uncertainly. The dark-haired beauty turned to Charlotte, 

“Would you like us to dispose of them, Miss Flair?” 

“Just call me Charlotte. There’s no need for formalities after you’ve helped us, General. And no, let them go. They’re without a leader, they will be of no threat to us.” Peyton smiled at Charlotte’s words. 

This girl will make a fine leader indeed. 

Turning back to the rogues, Peyton announced loudly, “Miss Flair has gracefully spared your lives. So leave now, and never return or I will not be so kind to those who do.” There was no need for a reminder as the rogues scattered as soon as those words left her mouth. 

Sasha returned next to the group with the two boys who looked terrified and the princess looked at one of them, “Bobby right?” The boy’s eyes snapped towards her and went wide with awe, unsure if it was because of her beauty or newfound aura. 

“Y-yes.” 

Charlotte smiled gently, “You look exactly like your sister.”

“Remember who you are speaking to,” said Ruby angrily but Charlotte shook her head, “It’s alright Major Riott, it’s not important.” She turned back to Bobby, “She is back at the castle and yes, she’s alright. Dana is my lady in waiting and like a sister to me.” He stared in awe at the Pure-Blood, he had heard stories from his sister about her master who was very powerful but he didn’t expect her to be this beautiful. 

Charlotte pulled her face away from him and looked back at Becky’s face with forlorn eyes. 

“Let’s go back.”  
————— 

It was dark.  
She tried squinting her eyes to see through the darkness but it wasn’t working. This wasn’t right. She was a vampire for god’s sake, the dark was her calling. But then, why couldn’t she see? 

“Rebecca..” 

She whipped her head around so fast that it appeared almost painful and her eyes frantically searched the dark for the familiar voice. 

“Who’s there?” 

Nothing but silence greeted her. She was now getting agitated for being unable to see through this nothingness and she ran as fast as she could, seeming to want to escape the darkness but its endlessness continued. 

Becky groaned when she realized she was going nowhere and heard the voice once more. 

“Rebecca, stop running.” 

“Who are you? Come out now!”

“It’s me.”

“Dad?” 

Tears filled Becky’s eyes as she recognized the voice calling out to her and her eyes frantically searched around the dark. 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

“Dad, I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to s-save you,” cried Becky as she fell to her knees. 

“Stop crying. It’s not your fault.” 

“But if I had been s-stronger..” 

“Rebecca Lynch, you need to be stronger for someone who needs you.” 

“What. Who?” said Becky shakily as she raised her face from her hands. 

“Listen, Rebecca. Listen with your heart.”

Becky stayed silent for a while. 

“I don’t hear anything.” 

“You need to reach out with your heart to her.” 

“Her..?” Becky’s eyes widened, “Is Charlotte in trouble?” 

Silence encompassed her and she panicked. The last she remembered was Charlotte and that monster that bit her. What if he had gotten to her? What if she was dying right now? What if- 

“NO! CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE, DO YOU HEAR ME!” screamed Becky’s mind. 

Somewhere, faintly, she could feel the presence of her lover. But she wasn’t dying, she wasn’t scared, she was just... lost. But why?

Becky tried hard to reach out to her lover again but the darkness surrounding her must be blocking her from being able to reach Charlotte. 

“ENOUGH! You can’t keep me away from her!” yelled Becky as her eyes turned a bright gold and she roared loudly. The darkness started to swirl and rapidly changed into a tornado of shadows. Becky allowed her rage to peak and bright lights tore away at the tornado, smashing them into tiny bits like ashes in the wind. 

And then, the bright lights zoomed straight for her.  
—————

Becky awoke with a start and attempted to sit up, banging her forehead against something hard. “What the fuck?” she spat as she realized that the block of wood was about inches from her face. Strangely, she was lying down and her movements were restricted by the confined space she was in. 

A coffin. She was in a fucking coffin. 

“Oh great, this is going so well,” she grumbled. She tried pushing against the lid with what little space she had and felt the lid of the coffin lighter than she expected. Nailed down yes, but it didn’t feel like she was six feet under yet. 

She shoved against the lid a couple of times but it didn’t budge. “What the hell am I doing, I’m a vampire for crying out loud,” she thought to herself and brought her strength to the surface, making the lid smash into splinters as her hands broke through it. Becky sat up and looked around, spotting an extremely shocked Alexa staring at her. 

“Alexa?” 

“Becky, how- Wait. You were dead!” 

“Where are we?” 

“At the Eastern Tribe’s fortress. Wait, you were dead. I swear you were.” 

Becky looked around and was surprised to see her home sitting right in front of her and she turned back to Alexa who was still wearing a bewildered expression. “Alexa, did you find Charlotte?” The blonde wolf nodded but her face changed to one of sadness which made the vampire worry. She tried using her heart to reach out to her lover but felt a pang of fear when she felt nothing but emptiness. 

“Where is she?” 

“She..” 

“Alexa Bliss, I need to know where Ashley is. Now!” Sad eyes met Becky’s worried ones.

“She’s being tried right now by her father.” 

“What the fuck happened?”  
The young wolf sighed and watched the vampire climb out of the coffin hurriedly to shake the werewolf’s shoulders, “Alexa, tell me what happened?” Another sigh escaped from the girl’s mouth as she recalled what had happened.  
————— 

Charlotte returned carrying Becky’s body with the East and West Tribe’s army behind her, followed closely by the pack who had helped them in their fight. The tall beauty strode in past the gates and was met with the Grand Council, all wearing serious expressions. 

Elder Flair glanced over his daughter who was carrying Becky’s body and in a dead tone, “Charlotte, drop that traitor right now. You should not be touching such filth.” The Pure-Blood eyes met her father’s, “She’s no filth. She’s the love of my life.” 

The other Elders gasped in surprise while Elder Flair’s eyes widened in anger. 

“What. Did. You say?!”

“I said, she’s the love of my life, the one who sacrificed her life to save me multiple times. The woman I gave my heart and soul to.” 

“She betrayed us by leading the rogues to you! She wants your power!” 

“No. She does not. I fed her my blood by my own free will.” 

An uproar started amongst the Elders, with Elder Guerrero looking directly at his daughter for some sort of answer but Sasha could only turn away. Elder Flair, however, had his eyes turn red from anger. 

“YOU FED HER YOUR BLOOD?” 

Charlotte held her head up, “Yes, and I fed from hers. We have given ourselves to each other, father, and nothing can change that.” 

“YOU LET HER TAINT YOU TO BECOME A DIRTY EXCUSE JUST LIKE HER FATHER! I SHOULD HAVE YOU PUT ON TRIAL FOR THIS!”

Sasha stepped in, “My Lord, Lieutenant Lynch was not the traitor. We have found the other traitor amongst us and they will be severely punished but the mastermind has been exterminated already-“ 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SPEAK, GENERAL BANKS. THIS DISGUSTING BEING HAS TAINTED MY DAUGHTER, THE PURE BLOOD. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!” 

Sasha was about to interrupt them again but Charlotte shook her head at the General and the dark-haired beauty looked down at Becky’s soulless body, and suddenly her fire died down. 

“Do what you want. I don’t care anymore.”

Sonya who was watching the affair silently, walked towards the front, “Grand Council, I am General Deville from the Western Tribe’s army. What General Lynch speaks of is true. Lieutenant Lynch here saved your daughter’s life by allowing herself to be bitten by a hybrid werewolf-vampire. Please reconsider your words.” 

Elder Flair shot a cold look towards Sonya but the general was a seasoned fighter and did not hesitate to return his gaze with a cold one of her own. She was from the proud and free Western Tribe, after all, she did not give a shit about the Grand Council. 

“No.” 

Everyone turned to look at Charlotte, her eyes lit a beautiful gold once more. 

“No,” she said with such power that even the council could not argue, “I do not want to live without Becky. I am guilty of having facilitated a traitor to the tribe.” With a deep sigh as a tear fell from her beautiful eyes, she took in her lovers' features once more. 

“And the punishment for that is death which I will take.”  
————— 

“She said she would rather die than live without you,” ended Alexa sadly with another heavy sigh. 

“STUPID!” yelled Becky as her own eyes starting filling up with tears. Alexa looked up at her, “Wait, but you’re alive! You need to stop her Becky!” The shorter vampire’s eyes widened, “Where is she?”

“I heard they were taking her over to the trial pit.” Where they had taken her father before. 

Without another word, Becky sped off, running harder than she ever did in her life. She had to stop Charlotte, no matter what. The familiar sight from her dreams met her eyes as she hurled herself into the crowd of gathered vampires. 

All eyes were on her and they were in shock. Dana was holding her brother with a stunned look on her face and the Eastern Tribe army stood gawking at their undead Lieutenant. 

“For your crime of committing high treason against the Grand Council, for allowing an outcast to feed on your blood and allowing a traitor to enter the confines of the Eastern Tribe, your punishment has been decided.” 

Fuck. It was happening, her dream was turning into her biggest nightmare. 

“The punishment you will receive is death, by alchemy fire. Do you have any last words?” 

Becky rammed the crowd out of her way and her heart was pulled by the weight of a million bodies as she gazed upon a sight she never wished to see ever again of Charlotte strapped against a tall steel pole. 

“Ashley! NO!” 

Charlotte cast her sullen eyes into the crowd at the familiar voice and her mouth gaped open, “B-Bex?!” The short vampire was about to run towards her lover when a few vampires reached out to stop her. She roared and thrashed in their grasp. 

“STOP THIS MADNESS, YOU ASSHOLE! SHE’S YOUR DAUGHTER!” Becky screamed at Elder Flair who was equally shocked as any other to see the sight of a very much alive Becky. He frowned, “You already died, how is it you are able to rise again? No matter, Charlotte has admitted to her deception of the Eastern Tribe and for that, she will serve her punishment of death. Set her on fire.” 

The executioner nodded at Elder Flair’s command and poured a bright blue liquid onto the straw surrounding Charlotte, setting the place ablaze with bright flames. 

“NOOOOO!” 

Becky’s eyes turned gold and she growled, thrashing out of the grip of the vampires who were holding her down like they were paper dolls. She darted straight into the fire and wrapped her body around Charlotte, attempting to protect her. 

“Is it really you?!..” 

Charlotte’s sweet voice reached her ears. If this was how she was going to die, so be it. At least she was able to hear her lover’s voice once more, breathe in the scent of the tall vampire tangerine smelling hair.

“My love, it’s alright. You’re not burning. We’re not burning.” 

Becky pulled away slightly from Charlotte, ready to dart back to protect her lover at the slightest movement but she saw the most beautiful smile gracing Charlotte’s tear-stained face.”

“How-“ 

“You forgot love, Pure-Bloods can’t be affected by alchemy unless subjected to a very potent one. This must have been Bayley’s work to reduce the potency of this fire.” 

“Then how am I still alive?” 

Charlotte tugged at the steel chains binding her and broke them with ease. She caressed Becky’s face gently, her sad tears now replaced with happy ones. “I don’t know, but I’ve missed you-“ 

Becky didn’t let her finish her sentence as her lips engulfed Charlotte’s, pulling her into a deep kiss to let her know just exactly how much she had missed the vampire princess. When they pulled apart, Charlotte was wearing the most beautiful smile Becky had ever seen and it brought one of her own out. 

“I missed you, my princess.” 

“Don’t ever leave me again, Bex. Please. I don’t want to live in any life without you.” 

“Never again, Ashley. I promise.” 

“I love you, Rebecca.” 

The two smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other, forgetting their surroundings. It was not until Becky noticed the bright blue glow around them dissipating did she pull away from Charlotte to look around. 

Sasha stood there, smirking at her friend and mouthed the words, it’s about time, to Becky as she poured a purplish liquid to douse the flames. The General turned to Elder Flair who looked like he was about to explode.

“Elder Flair, the Eastern Tribe army and the Western Tribe army have agreed that this is an unfair trial and you have committed an act of betrayal against your own kin. For that, the punishment is death.”

Sonya stepped forward to stand beside Sasha and she nodded her head, “I have notified the Western Tribe’s council about this and they have agreed to this statement and you will be brought forward for trial with the World’s Council for your act of attempting to murder a Pure-Blood and for the unacceptable treatment of humans in the castle dungeons.” 

Elder Flair looked utterly shocked as a few of Deville’s men stepped forward to seize him when Peyton beckoned them forwards. “Y-you, you can’t do this to me! I am part of the Grand Council! The rest of the council members will not stand for this!” he screamed as he turned to look at the other Elders who took a step back at his words. Elder Guerrero shook his head, “I am sorry Flair, but we agree with both Generals’ words. This was an unfair trial and it was only brought to light by Sergeant Fox here, about your treatment of humans.” 

The man left kicking and screaming as the soldiers led him away. 

Becky turned back to her best friend, “Sasha, I cannot thank you enough.” Sasha smiled and shook her head, “Becks, you saved Charlotte and in turn, she saved us all. Death is simply unacceptable as what General Deville said earlier.” Charlotte turned to look at Sonya with grateful eyes, “Thank you, General.” 

“Anytime, our princess.” 

Peyton stepped forward, “I still want to know how is it Lieutenant Lynch is alive even after being bitten by a werewolf.” 

“Not forgetting how she was able to withstand that fire,” Ruby said, butting in. 

“There’s a simple theory that I think is the reason,” said Nattie and they all turned to her. 

Natalya cleared her throat, “Well you see if Becky had been a regular vampire, she would not have been able to withstand a werewolf’s bite and stand through that fire. But Charlotte must have fed her blood before she died, leaving a Pure-Blood’s power still coursing through her veins. 

When Becky was bitten, she technically died, but that was the regular vampire in her dying. The werewolf venom must not have been able to kill off the Pure-Blood’s power.”

Ruby stopped her there, “Woah Woah, Nat. But Ambrose did the same, how come he died?” Nattie thought for a few moments, “I think it’s because of Becky and Charlotte’s connection. They exchanged blood out of love and that must have made the Pure-Blood’s power more potent.” Ruby and the rest nodded. 

“Seems legit,” said Naomi. 

Becky and Charlotte turned to each other, “So now we’re both technically Pure-Bloods?” Nattie nodded, “Sort of but we’ll never really know why that happened. The study of blood should be extended further.” Nia dragged Nattie aside, “Oh no no, you’re not going to start probing them and stuff, Nat.” 

Sasha let out a chuckle and turned to Charlotte, “So what now, princess?” 

Before Charlotte could answer, she was tackled away from Becky by a wailing mess called Dana. “I thought you were going to die!” Charlotte chuckled and patted the younger girl’s head, “I’m sorry for scaring you then, Dana.” 

The vampire princess noticed a certain someone was watching them from a distance and she whispered to Dana, “You know, Alicia technically saved me and Becky’s life today. Do you think you can forgive her?” Dana turned to catch Alicia’s eye and blushed, turning back to Charlotte to nod softly as the princess smiled at that.

Dana released Charlotte when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and saw a smiling Becky. “Sorry Dana, but do you think I can have some time with my love?” the short vampire nodded and stepped back to allow Becky to embrace her lover. 

“So, princess, what happens now?” 

Charlotte returned Becky’s smile, “I don’t know love. But whatever happens, I want to be with you, now and forever.” 

“You have my word, my love. For as long as you live, I will be with you.” 

“I love you, Rebecca Lynch.” 

“As I love you, Ashley Flair.” 

And they shared a kiss that would have lasted an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending? I say YES!
> 
> Finishing this took longer than expected, but I'm glad I managed to it. The first time I ever wrote something this long, in a different language. 
> 
> Thank you, for taking the time and reading this. Much appreciated!


End file.
